Falling again
by belzeboob
Summary: This is a sequel to "Falling" by PINK RABBIT PRODUCTIONS. After 11 years Helena comes back to New Gotham to find her mother's killer.   Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my native language. Enjoy! Barbara/Helena slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling again**

by belzeboob

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:** Birds of Prey are the property of DC comics, the WB network and Miller/Tobin Productions.

**

* * *

New Gotham Gallery, noon.**

She closed the gallery earlier today. It all was to much for her. Her mother's funeral had been a couple of days ago. She felt numb. Couldn't bring herself to do anything. She just sit in dark room thinking. Remembering. Trying to gather her thoughts.

She was 23 years old. And now alone in the world. She didn't have anyone else. Her father, the great Bruce Wayne, had left her. Left everyone. She didn't really care. Helena didn't know him. He didn't raised her. She had spent last eleven years in Paris. Her mother and she had moved from Gotham to Paris and lived there since then. They had been happy and hadn't needed anyone. She had finished collage in Paris and now was an expert of Art History. She was good at that and she loved it. Her mother had few art galleries in Paris and one in New Gotham. Selena had always preferred to come to New Gotham alone to take care of business. Helena had been responsible for one of galleries in Paris.

But now everything was more complicated. She had to come back to New Gotham after so many years. Her mother had been murdered, while visiting gallery. The police didn't catch the murderer. They said it was robbery. Her mother's rings and wallet had been missing.

But Helena knew, it was something more to this case than just robbery. She knew her mother. She knew what her mum could do. She knew about her being Catwoman. There is no way in the world that Selena would have let someone just rob her. She would have fought. And there was no trace of struggling in the gallery. But she couldn't go to the police and tell them all that. She had to find her mother's killer on her own. After all, she was Catwoman's daughter.

Yes, that would give her some purpose in her life. She had to start doing something or she would break down and let her mourning consummated her.

Helena took deep breath and started formulating a plan. First she had to take care of the gallery. Everything had to look like before. The robbery and then police investigation had left the place in bad shape. She had to move to New Gotham for a while. Helena didn't plan on staying here long. She just wanted to find the killer and get back to Paris, to her life. She stayed in apartment above the gallery. It wasn't big. Just two rooms with kitchen and bathroom. But it was enough for her for now.

**

* * *

Afternoon, New Gotham gallery**

It was almost 6p.m. when she stared to clean the gallery. She swept the floor and put furniture at the right places. The last thing was to put paintings on walls. She took the ladder and place it next to the wall, where she wanted to hang one of the paintings. She chose one of bigger and very dark piece of art and went up the ladder. While she was hanging the painting, someone opened the door and came in.

- It's closed! – Helena shouted from the ladder. Then she saw the reflection of the intruder in one of big windows. It was her. Barbara Gordon. She still remembered her. It was so many years ago and yet she couldn't forget her. Helena had been just a kid, twelve years old, when they had met first time. Barbara as Batgirl had saved her life.

She almost froze up there staring and the redhead approaching her. She still looked beautiful. Helena couldn't breath. Old feelings woke up with more strength. Now she was grown up and her feelings weren't so innocent. If they ever had been. Her stomach was doing strange things.

- Hi. – Said Barbara looking up.

Cold shiver came through Helena's body. Suddenly her foot slipped on one of ladder's steps and she fell down landing on her butt. She cursed in French. Somehow her meta ability failed. Maybe because of the shock seeing the other woman or maybe unconsciously she didn't want to reveal her abilities. One way or another, she was actually grateful for this fall. Barbara immediately got to her and help her getting up.

- I'm really sorry for scaring you. – said the redhead taking her hands back. Helena already missed the touch. She looked in the older woman's eyes and almost lost her tongue.

-That's ok. You just surprised me. My name is Helena Kyle. – said the brunette shaking her hand with Barbara. She didn't know what was about the other woman, that lured her so much. Helena had to be very carful now. Barbara probably remembered her as a kid on that rooftop. Helena then had kicked her with great strength to save her mother. She decided to play dumb. It was safer for everyone. She didn't want to involve bat-family in her plan. They would want probably to put the murderer behind the bars and she had other plans for him. She wanted him dead!

-Yes, I know. I'm Barbara Gordon. I don't know if you remember me, but we've met before. – Barbara was surprise, when she saw the brunette. Helena definitely grown up good. She remembered her as small kid, eleven or twelve years old. But now she was young woman, beautiful young woman.

-Hmm, I think I saw you at my mother's funeral. – Shit! So much for the redhead forgetting her so many years ago. Now she preyed to be a good actress.

-Yes, but we've met earlier. Here in New Gotham over ten years ago. Don't you remember? – Barbara was a little confused. Helena wasn't too young not to remember her and their meeting on the rooftop. Or maybe. After all, not everyone had as good memory as she.

-I'm sorry. I have been here once, but it was long time ago and I don't remember much of it. We traveled with mum around States and Europe so much, when I was a child. I don't remember every place. – It was such a lie! She remembered perfectly everything. Hell, she even learnt Spanish and German during this trips. But couldn't tell that to the redhead. She turned around to take the ladder to the closed. Barbara was looking at her in strange way, as if she tried to see through her.

-So…- Gordon decided to risk a little and be sure that the girl didn't remember her as Batgirl. It was even better, if she didn't. They didn't need another civilian to know about their secret. – do you still jump over rooftops during nights?

Helena was surprised with the question. That woman definitely had balls asking her that. And she liked it. Again her stomach betrayed her, but thankfully she was turned back to the redhead and had time to get a grip. She slowly turned around and trying to look shocked, she shook her head.

-I have no idea what you're talking about.

Barbara had to admit. The brunette was good liar or really didn't remember her so many years ago.

-I know you are meta. I know Selena was.

-So you know about my abilities? Not many people know about it. Were your friends with my mother? – That's going to be fun, thought Helena. She knew exactly what kind of relationship had her mother with Barbara and seeing the redhead squirming under the question, she felt more confident.

-Not exactly, but we knew each other pretty well and I have many friends, who are metas. – Barbara breathed with relive. She had to be careful with the brunette and she definitely needed to change the topic. After all, she came here for different reason. – I am a friend of your father, Bruce Wayne. I wanted you to know that you are his hair and …

Helena didn't even let the redhead finish her speech. She hold up her hand with sad smile.

-I don't want to have anything to do with him. I don't want his money or anything else. I didn't know him as father and I don't need him now. So please, if you want to keep talking about it, there's door.

Barbara wasn't surprise. It wasn't first time, that the brunette refused to have any contact with Bruce. Just after her mother's murder one of Wayne lawyer contacted Helena and informed her about her rights to the Wayne fortune. Typical young girl would have been happy to get such news. But Helena didn't want the money. She was angry with her father, because he didn't contact her in person. In her opinion, he didn't want to know her. He just probably felt guilty for abandoning his daughter and tried to make it up with the money. She didn't need them. She was pretty rich woman. Her mother left her great business.

-So, there is no chance I could convince you to change your mind? – asked Barbara. She realized that her visit was to end and she didn't want it. Helena Kyle was very interesting person. Real enigma. She seemed nice girl, but there was some darkness in her eyes. She looked so much like Bruce, but had Selena's predatory. That was exciting mix and Barbara knew, that she wanted to know the brunette better.

Helena didn't want Barbara to leave thinking, that she didn't want to have anything to do with all of bat-family. She wanted to give the redhead reason to see her again. Maybe staying in New Gotham wasn't such a bad idea and while looking for the killer, she could have some good time with Barbara.

-Well, you can always try. – answered brunette with little smirk. Did she just start flirting with her? Yes, and it worked! Barbara smile at her and left the gallery.

**

* * *

Apartment above the gallery, two days later**

It was almost midnight and Helena changed her cloths for dark leather pants and dark blouse. She put black balaclava on her head and checked herself in mirror. She missed going out during nights. For the last two moths in Paris she didn't have time for this. The job took all her time. Of course having such ability and not to use them, would be a sin. She had been jumping rooftops since she was child. Even in Paris she did it. She wasn't thief as her mother. She wasn't crime fighter as her father. She just loved the adrenaline and rush. She also knew how to fight. Her mom had seen to that. She had always said, that she had had dangerous enemies and some day her daughter would need to protect herself. But Helena was more then just protecting herself. She was actually very good at kicking ass. With her grace and natural skills, she was a master at hand-to-hand fight. She didn't even need weapons.

So one day she stared to fight on black rings. Not for money of course, but to keep in shape and have fun during nights. She was very good and strong. There was no one better then her and soon she made a name for herself. She was known as Huntress in Paris and always wore a balaclava. No one knew who she really was.

Now was time to introduce Huntress to New Gotham's scum butts.

She already did her research. She had to find a guy named Eddy. He was one of lower members of Blind Tony gang. Her informer had gave her a lead on someone, who would know something about Selena. Eddy was drug addict and he often spent time in a Cobra Club. So Helena waited for him on one of rooftops. The night was great. Nice breeze was cooling her down a little. She stared to compare New Gotham to Paris. They were so different cities and yet so alike during the night. The sky was everywhere the same. She felt almost at home looking up.

About 3 a.m. Eddy left the club and started walking dark alley. She fallowed him at first on rooftops, searching for some witnesses. But there was no one else. Suddenly Huntress jumped in front of him.

-Hi, we need to talk. – the man scared at first, looked up from where she came from. Then he looked her up slowly and smiled.

-I would prefer some action then talking.

-Sure, no problem. – Huntress hit him hard in face, took his arm and turned him around. His front hit a wall laud. She pressed his hand behind his back painfully. He screamed.

- Now, maybe you decide, that the talking is better for you. I want you to tell me everything there is to know about Blind Tony.

-Fuck you! He would kill me for that!

-And what do you think I'll do to you, if you don't answer my questions? – replied Huntress growling.

Eddy wasn't so stupid. Whoever was his attacker, she wasn't simple girl. First she appeared from nowhere, then she attacked him with incredible strength and now this animal voice. She already broken his wrist and now his arm was twisted dangerously close to be broken. So he told her all she wanted to know.

Suddenly Helena felt something. Someone's present. They were not alone in the alley any more.

-I suggest you to leave him alone. – said voice from a shadow. Huntress turned around, letting Eddy fall to the ground. Her eyes could easily see in darkness and now she was standing across from Batgirl. She didn't think that she would meet her so soon.

-Stay away from this. It's not your business.

-I'll decide about that. – answered Batgirl getting closer to Huntress. – You just have beaten a man and probably broken him something. It's a crime and I'm crime fighter. You see where it's going?

Damn, she was good. And the trash talk? Helena wanted to smile. But she had to be careful and remember to keep American accent. As Helena Kyle she spoke with light French accent. But now the redhead could recognized her, specially when she knew about her meta skills.

-Look, that is not what you think. I'm not a criminal and I'm actually on your side. – Helena preferred to leave as soon as possible, she didn't need more trouble. But in the same time she wanted to know just how good the redhead is at fighting. It excited her. Barbara looked incredible in her bat suit, just like she remembered her.

Batgirl smirk.

-Do you really think I'm that naïve? Who are you anyway? – she asked preparing herself to attack the strange woman in black.

-Well, if you don't know, then I won't tell you. – laughed the brunette and sensing change in Batgirl's demeanor, Helena decided to end the meeting. She leaped on rooftop leaving puzzled Batgirl on the sidewalk.

Well, that was interesting, thought Barbara. First she had seen the stranger attacking a man in alley. She was too far away to hear anything. When she had gotten closer and the attacker turned to her, she noticed the most incredible eyes she'd ever seen. They looked like animal's eyes, shining in the darkness of night. She was so wrapped up that she almost forgot why she was there. That had never happened before! And then this strange woman just disappeared. She looked at the man, to checked if he was ok, but he already started walking away from them. So she decided to fallow the masked criminal. She launched her bat-rope and moved in direction of her target.

Helena wasn't surprise. Actually she counted on that. Batgirl caught up with her pretty fast. Huntress was new to the city, so redhead had a bit of an advantaged over her.

When they landed on the same rooftop, Helena stopped and turned around. As much fun she got having a partner in her nocturnal jogging, she had to get rid of her company.

-Will you just leave me alone? It's an honor that such a vigilante like yourself is after me, but really, I'm not worth it. – smiled Helena.

- I disagree. I saw you attacking that man. Who are you and what do you want? – Batgirl decided to play it short and not get involve in the other woman's discussions.

-Come on, like you've never done it yourself. Look at you, who said that you are good and I'm bad? You go around during night, catching bad guys, but really, who made you a judge at situations?

-That's different! – said outraged Batgirl. – If you are not one of bad guys, then show me your face. Take off your mask.

-You first. – smiled Helena. Damn, thought Barbara, she should've seen that one coming. She realized, that she enjoyed their quarrel. The other woman was smart. And her beautiful eyes. She had to know who she was!

Batgirl moved fast and tried to capture masked woman. But Huntress moved even faster and avoided blows. So the famous Batgirl wanted to start a fight. She was more then happy to help her, but at the same time she remembered the redhead with her mother on other rooftop fighting. She was very good and had hold her own against Catwoman. She had to be careful.

They started to exchange blows and kicks. Batgirl was really good. She even was lucky enough to go though Helena's defenses once or twice. Huntress had to use her meta speed and strength. Barbara stared to doubt her skills. If she didn't do something soon, the dark woman would beat her up a lot. She hit her few times in face and she noticed a bruise over opponent's left eye, but the woman didn't even flinch. That wasn't good. Who was she!

They separated for a second to take a breath and looked at each other. Huntress had just one bruise over left eye, but Batgirl looked worse with bleeding nose and already dark eye.

-Will you tell me at least your name? – ask Barbara, trying to find a way to defeat the other woman.

-You can call me Huntress. – smiled Helena. What was it about Barbara, that she liked to taunt her so much. And she couldn't stop smiling at her. Shit, she didn't have time for this!

- What are you hunting for? – that name definitely suited the woman, thought Barbara.

-Who said I'm hunting right now? Maybe I just want to have good time.

-Hitting the crap out of me?

-Ohh, come on! You must've had much worse before. After all, aren't you the famous Batgirl? – Huntress smirked. She was very well aware of being a great fighter and with meta skills, she could have been one of worst criminals Batgirl had fought.

Now Barbara was pissed! To Hell with her amazing eyes! She was going to kick Huntress' butt! But before she had even a chance to get close to the other woman, Helena hug her fast, taking off bat-belt and throwing it over the building.

-It was really nice to meet you, but I have a place to be and you can't fallow me. See you next time. – said Huntress and jumped to another roof, leaving stunned Batgirl.

**

* * *

Half hour later, Clock Tower**

-I'm going to kill her! Slowly and very painfully! I will show her famous Batgirl! – Barbara was angry. That was a fact. No one had ever done that to her, what this Huntress did! To take a bat-belt from her! While she was conscious and ready to fight! She had to take stairs to get down and walk to the place where she had left her bike!

Dinah sat at a chair near Delphi, almost regretting that she didn't have any homework. Barbara had came back in very bad mood. She said something about meeting a criminal and fight. She didn't look good, someone kicked her ass and that was the most interesting thing. She had never seen Batgirl with so many bruises and bleeding nose. Whoever had done it, was good.

-Her name is Huntress and I've already set up Delphi to search the name.

-How come she could fight so well? – asked Dinah. She was really curious about the woman.

-She's meta. She's very fast and strong. She can jump really high and her eyes are not normal. They look like cat's eyes… - she stopped talking for a minute and started to think. Cat, Catwoman, why didn't she think about it sooner. Of course, who else would have similar ability to Catwoman than her daughter. – Helena! I think that woman was Helena.

-Are you sure? - Dinah looked at her a little skeptical.

- Think about it, Dinah. She came to New Gotham few days ago and now we have a new meta in town. Her mother was murdered and the police didn't catch the killer. I think she is looking for him on her own. She didn't beat up that guy too much. He was telling her something. I think Huntress was hunting for information. – Barbara sat at Delphi, proud of herself.

-Yes, but all of that are just assumptions. You don't have a proof. Besides, from what I remember, Catwoman couldn't jump so high and her eyes didn't look like that. You saw Helena at the gallery. What color were her eyes?– Barbara's victory was just crashed by Dinah statements. But the girl had a point.

-They were blue. – answered redhead already deep in thoughts. – But tomorrow night there is a gala with all New Gotham elite. Helena has an invitation. I saw it on a table in gallery. If she is Huntress, she will come bruised. I hit her pretty hard. There is no way, she will cover that with her make up.

-Nor will you, Barbara. – smiled the blonde.

**

* * *

Apartment above the gallery, morning.**

Helena was spread across her king size bed. She felt exhausted and sore. She felt wonderful. She hadn't had such a opponent in a long time. Barbara definitely knew how to fight. And she was so cute, when she was angry. The brunette took deep breath. She didn't have time for romance now. At the moment she regretted, that she never had gut to ask her mom to take her to New Gotham before. Maybe they would have met in different circumstances.

But now she had things on her mind. First she had to looked for a assistance. The last two people, who worked at the gallery, had quitted their jobs, because of the murder. She was left alone with all the papers. And on top of that, tonight was Gala Night. Some charity event for sick children. Her mother had always made an appearance. So, now it was her duty to continue this tradition. Thanks to her meta healing, the bruise above her eye wasn't there anymore.

She got up and went to kitchen to prepare breakfast.

**

* * *

New Gotham High School, afternoon.**

Dinah was walking through corridor with her best friend Gabby. They were supposed to go shopping after school, but Dinah changed her mind. Since Barbara had came back from sweeps yesterday, she couldn't stop thinking and talking about the criminal. The girl was very curious about the strange woman, who had so much effect on the redhead. She wanted to checked for herself, if Helena Kyle was Huntress. She had never met her, but seen a photo. Before she went to school, she checked address of the gallery with intension of visiting the place.

-So, you really are ok with me cutting on our shopping today? – she asked feeling guilty.

-It's ok, you will own me for this. – smirk Gabby. Even if she wasn't happy about it, she could never be angry with Dinah. She cared for her far more, then she probably should. She had never told the other girl about her feelings and it was better this way. She didn't want to lose best friend, just because of her raging hormones.

Dinah of course, being touch-telepath, started to guess, what is happening in her friend's head. But she didn't want to rush things between them. She still didn't know, how to tell Gabby about her being meta without reviling vigilante life. It was more difficult every day, not to share this part of her life with her best friend. And sometimes she really needed to talk to someone about things. Barbara was always helpful, but some things you just don't discuses with your guardian.

She took taxi to the gallery. Barbara was thinking she went shopping with Gabby, Gabby was thinking she went for interview about a job, she wanted to get. Dinah had been searching for one since last week. Barbara didn't see the point. The money wasn't a factor in their lifes. But the girl wanted to be independent and had a little more from her life then just school and sweeps.

The gallery building wasn't tall, but the architecture was impressive. Big glass door lead to a large room with big windows. On walls were hanging paintings. In the corner was a desk with computer and phone. At the end of the room was another glass door with glass wall. It was a office full of bookcases and a desk with leather chair.

Dinah walked in the gallery looking around. She didn't see anyone inside, but she noticed a piece of paper on a door. The owner was looking for an assistance. That was great! If she could get a job here, she would have a great opportunity to know a little more about Helena Kyle.

-Welcome. – said suddenly voice from the left. It turned out there were another door, probably to some kind of storage room. Tall and slim brunette walked out. She had dark hair and tan skin. She moved with grace and ease. She had definitely blue eyes and was smiling at her guest.

-Hi, ahm. My name is Dinah Lance. – said the girl pulling her hand towards the brunette. Maybe reading minds without permission was against some rules, but she had good intention. – I saw the ad at the door and wanted to try.

When she shake hands with the blonde girl, she felt some spark between their skin. Dinah took back her hand very fast, her face looked a little different, as if she was suddenly very sad.

-Are you ok? – asked Helena

-Yes, it just jitters. – smile Dinah – So… do I need to bring my CV?

Helena looked at the girl intensively. She was good-looking and her smile was genuine. Maybe that was what this place needed. Lately she felt very depressed.

-Do you know anything about Art?

-Not really, but I learn fast. – answered Dinah a little embarrass, but her smile didn't disappeared. Yes, this sunny mood was definitely welcome here, thought Helena.

-My name is Helena Kyle and I own this place. When can you start?

The blonde was dumfounded. She didn't realized that getting a job would be that easy. Especially here, where this woman should have been dangerous criminal.

-Right now? – said surprised Dinah. Helena smiled at girl's enthusiasm. Dinah was definitely easy-going person.

- That would be great, but first I need you to bring me your parent's permission. I can see, you are still minor, am I right? – the blonde just nodded her head – And I must warn you. The last people, who worked here, quitted their jobs, because of a murder. There was a robbery in here and the previous owner was killed.

-Owner, not assistance? – asked Dinah, then smiled a little – So I am safe and you are the one, who should be careful.

Helena laughed at that laud. God, she needed that. She was going to hire the girl for sure.

-Fine, it's your choice. If you want to, you can stay here today and help me with some paperwork. Today is Friday and I have Gala to go to tonight, so we're going to close earlier. But you can see what your work will look like.

-Great. – smile the girl. She had a job! And not at MacDonald's, as she previously planed, but at the real gallery and one of the best in city! The only problem was, how was she going to tell all of this to Barbara. The woman was going to be angry, that's for sure. But so far, Dinah didn't find out if Helena was Huntress.

When she had touched her and got into her head, the only thing Dinah was able to feel was grief and great sadness. It was so strong and devastating, that the girl couldn't have been there longer. Before she could checked other feelings and memories, she had to leave Helena's mind.

**

* * *

Charity Gala, evening.**

There was a lot of people, the most important people in the city. And her, Helena Kyle. She didn't really enjoy this kind of events. Somehow, she didn't inherit this from her mother. Selena loved to be around people, showing her charm. She had class and very good taste when it came to clothes, art, jewellery and men. Helena was charming too and sexy. She knew that by the reactions from others, didn't matter if they were men or women. But tonight she didn't take a date with her.

She sat at the table with two marriage people and two bachelors. Unfortunately someone chose for her to sit between this two men. They both tried to impress her, but at the end it was very tiring for her.

The music was great. The jazz band really knew how to dulcify the time.

The only pleasure for Helena was to watch Barbara Gordon. She came here in assistance of a tall man. He was handsome, but somehow he appeared very dull compared to Barbara. She was wearing dark green long dress. Her hair were up-do and with high heels she looked incredible. Helena couldn't take her eyes of the woman. And her scent. She could smell it all the time.

She had to get out of there. It was like torture, feel it and could not touch it. Why was she doing this to herself. She should let it go and focus on other things. Like finding her mother's killer.

She got up and went outside. The night was beautiful and warm. She still had a glass of champagne in her hand. Now the brunette felt great. She hid in a shadow of terrace, not being seen by anyone and took deep breath. Yes, those things were definitely not for her. She smiled suddenly, remembering her mother. Selena wouldn't have been happy about her daughter showing this evening without a date and avoiding people. They had different ideas when it came to parties.

Barbara turned around. She couldn't see Helena. She had notice the woman before sitting with two men. The brunette looked spectacular in her black short dress. She had really great body and moved with so much ease. But what worried redhead was, that Helena didn't have a bruise above her left eye. Her make up was delicate and even if she healed a little bit, she wouldn't have been able to hide it so well. Dinah was probably right. Huntress was someone else. But it meant that she had more work to do to find the criminal.

The Gala was great. The Wayne Foundation raised a big sum of money for the children. Barbara Gordon was a member of the foundation. She helped to organize this event and was really proud of herself. Every year they helped so many kids. She needed this. It was different then crime fighting, not so brutal and dirty. The smiles of all the children was worth all her hard work.

She was here with Wade Brixton, her boyfriend. They were seeing each other for the last four months. He was gently and loved her so much, always showing his feelings for the redhead. She loved to be the center of his attention.

When Wade went to bathroom, Barbara decided to looked for the brunette, but she was nowhere to be found. She went outside on terrace. Cool breeze caressed her face. She approached railing and looked up at the sky. Suddenly her hair at neck stood up. There was someone watching her. She could feel it. Very slowly she turned around.

There, in the shadow stood Helena. She was leaned on a wall with a glass in one hand and embracing herself with the other. She smiled lightly when their eyes met.

-Hi. – the brunette didn't move, just took a sip from her glass. – You look awful.

- Gee, thanks. – replied Barbara turning fully towards the other woman. Her black eye wasn't so dark anymore, but still you could see the color even with the make-up on. Worse looked the nose. It was a little puffy. – You are the only person on this party, that was actually honest with my appearance.

-Well, I'm a tell-it-as-it-is kinda girl. – the brunette straightened and walked to Barbara. - But, really you look great. What happened by the way?

-To much of hazardous sports and please leave it at that. It is already too embarrassing for me. – Barbara couldn't just tell the other woman that she might be the reason of her state. She regarded the brunette carefully, trying to sense anything that would indicate her involvement in all this. But so far, Helena behaved normal. – Do you often lurk in shadows at parties?

-Believe it or not, I'm not a big fan of this kind of events. – So Barbara was still cautious, thought Helena. She was sure, that the redhead would be suspicious of her. She had to play it cool. – Though my mother was and I am obligated to fallow the tradition. Besides, the cause is worthy to suffer few hours.

-I could never guess. You are a daughter of two people, who had been in the light of flashes all their lives and yet you feel like you don't fit in.

-Yes, well, I'm different then most people assume. – smile Helena. She really enjoyed talking to Barbara. Somehow they got along. But it was dangerous topic for the brunette and she wanted to change it fast – So, who's the guy you came with?

-Ahmm, his my boyfriend, Wade Brixton. – Barbara was a little lost with the question. – We work together in NG High School. He's guide counselor.

-Really? – yes, definitely dull for Barbara, thought Helena – I would never guess you're into this kind of men. And you are a teacher? What exactly do you teach?

- English literature. – and again Helena was able to surprise her with her reply. – What do you mean? What kind of men is Wade?

-Well, I don't want to offend you or anything. Just forget I said that. – the brunette took another sip of her glass and felt a chill, when the redhead was looking at her like that. She looked cute, when she didn't have a clue about something. Helena's heart started to beat very fast and she became aroused. She had to get away from the other woman. And fast! Before her eyes would start to change in front of the redhead!

-No, explain it to me. – Barbara was confused. The brunette was very interesting companion and her track of thoughts often lost Barbara. But right now it looked like the brunette wanted to leave. She discovered she didn't want the other woman to do that just yet. This conversation was the most exciting thing that happened so far during this night. – I really want to know.

-I just meant that you look like someone, who should be with more…I don't really know, passionate man. Wade looks … grey. – With that Helena left the terrace. She didn't want to tell the redhead her opinion, but she didn't have a choice.

**

* * *

New Gotham's streets, night.**

Grey? What the Hell did that mean? And why would she think that? Barbara was jumping rooftops in search of someone. She still couldn't find out who the big evil boss was. For the last two months lower criminals were enlisted by bigger gangs. But heads of this gangs answered to very secret person. The big evil brain, as Dinah called them, was planning something large. And Batgirl was yet to find what that was.

She still couldn't figure out what exactly Helena was telling her at the terrace. The woman didn't know Wade, so why would she think he was grey. Grey? Was it a synonym for boring? Well, he was nice, stable man, he got job he liked and was in love with her. She didn't need more. Did she? She was confused. All this thing with Helena was confusing. They had met once when she was about eighteen years old. Their first meeting wasn't ordinary. She still could remember the young child's absorbing look, when her mother was tending to Barbara's shot wound. Then Helena helped her keep standing up and walking to the car. She remember her strong embrace. She had felt safe. It was odd feeling, especially under that circumstances, but the warm coming from the kid had made the redhead forget her pain. She hadn't remember that till now. That night had been formed some strange bond between them. Barbara was curious, if Helena had the same feeling.

Finally she got to the place. In the alley in front of metal door were standing two bodyguards. Behind the door was suppose to be a gathering of the all gangs' bosses. Barbara was counting for the evil brain to show up. She sat on the rooftop across the alley and waited.

After two hours nothing change, the bodyguards didn't leave their post. She decided to get in. She jumped from the sky, knocking down one of the men. The second guy pull out a gun and aimed it at Batgirl. The woman was faster and was able to disarm the man with one kick.

In the same time from the metal door run out about ten people armed with baseball bats and knives. Batgirl stepped back and prepared to fight. First two attacked pushing the woman to the left. Redhead threw blows and kicks like a maniac. She was fast and furious. Criminals didn't stand a chance.

Suddenly she heard a strange noise and above her appeared big shadow. In the last moment Barbara was able to move to her left, avoiding a big armor plate to fell down on her. Unfortunately one of her leg stayed underneath it. She cried in pain and fell down. She couldn't move, couldn't set her leg free and the bad guys were coming closer.

-Well, well, well, what have we here? A bat trap! – one man smiled while the rest of group laughed aloud. Then Barbara understood something. It all was a trap since the beginning. There was no meeting. She was pissed now and scared a little. She still could defend herself but with her leg under the plate and so many opponents, she could be finally defeated.

-Hi guys! Can I play too? – came a voice from behind the group. All of them turned around forgetting the redhead for a second. Huntress stood there comfortable lean on a one of dumpsters. Batgirl breath a sing of relief and annoyance at the same time. Her again!

-How the fuck did you get here? – asked the leader of the men. Some of them stopped walking towards the girl, noticing her strange eyes.

-Oww, didn't you mother tell you story about bees and birds? – Huntress smirk at the leader already moving in his direction.

The man didn't answered, but charged at dark woman. In few seconds half of the group was unconscious on the ground and the other half was deciding to continue or retreat. Batgirl was watching the whole fight with great interest. Huntress was spectacular. Her style of fight was different then any other she had seen. There were also elements of gymnastic. Every move was made with incredible ease and force. The woman didn't seem tired. She threw two men at the same time high in the air without even breaking the sweat!

After a minute the fight was over. The men, who could walk, took their unconscious buddies and left.

Huntress approach Batgirl slowly.

-Need a hand?

-Why are you helping me?

-I feel like it. – smirk Huntress. She looked at the plate and move to the center of it. – When I lift it a little, will you be able to pull your leg out?

-Lift it? With what? It must weight a ton! – Batgirl's leg wasn't crashed only because the sidewalk wasn't regular and that prevented the plate to fall down with all its weight on bones. But it hurt a lot, so had to be sprained.

-Don't worry about it, just answer my question. – said Helena rolling her eye.

-Fine, yes, I think so.

Huntress bent down, grabbed the armor plate and lift it above her knees. Barbara was stoned at first, then she remembered what was the other woman waiting for. With all her strength she crawled away of her trap. Her leg wasn't bleeding but hurt a lot and the woman couldn't stop herself from groan.

Huntress was at her side in a second examinating hurting leg.

-You won't be able to walk on your own. – said Helena looking up at the redhead.

-Gee, doctor, you think? – she regretted this words right away. She looked in Huntress worried eyes and was surprised to see sympathy in them. They still made her adrenalin going. – I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You've just probably saved my life and I'm ungrateful. I am just…sorry.

Helena smiled shyly at her companion. She found herself dangerously close to the other woman. She could smell her intoxicating scent. And her lips looked so kissable, that hurt. She had to get away from Batgirl as soon as possible. Huntress took deep breath and pick up redhead from the ground. It seemed that she weighted nothing for the dark woman. She put her hand around Huntress' neck, to steady herself.

-Uhm, you don't have to … - Barbara felt suddenly shy.

-It will be faster this way. – Helena looked up and leap to the closed rooftop. Batgirl stopped breathing for a second. The speed they got there with was impressing. It was much faster then with the bat-rope.

-Which way to your home? – asked Helena looking around.

-Just get me to my bike. I will go from that on my own. – there is no way she would lead Huntress to their lair.

-Like you are in any shape to drive a bike. – said the other woman.

-Fine. Someone will pick me up with a car. – Barbara touched her ear and said – Canary, can you hear me? I need your help.

Helena was surprised. She didn't hear anything about any Canary flying with the bat-family. But lately the bat-family had broken down. Batman disappeared who knows where, Dick as Nightwing went to Bludheaven and Batgirl was left alone. She would have to check it out. She didn't like surprises.

-Ok, meet me a the corner of 6th and St. Nicolas and take a car. – Barbara killed the connection and looked at Huntress. Her face was so close, but she still couldn't see if that was Helena Kyle. The only thing she could see through the damn balaclava were the animal eyes. Beautiful, incredible and hypnotizing eyes, which didn't look so predatory anymore. The guys in alley, who had attacked her, were afraid of the eyes. But she wasn't, she was just curious.

Helena felt the other woman scrutiny gaze and decided to move towards the meeting place. The butterflies in her stomach wasn't helping. She was holding in her arms a woman, she had had a crash on for so many years. Often she had dreamt about it and now it was happening. God, why this world was so fuck up!

**

* * *

Clock Tower, dawn.**

Dinah was surprised, when Barbara had asked her to take a car. It usually meant, that Batgirl was hurt and couldn't come back on her own. That worried the blonde. The last time Batgirl had gone on sweeps, she came back bitten up. She was wondering, if tonight was the same case. Lately she had bad luck while going out. Maybe it was some kind of curse.

In the car Barbara didn't say much. She just wanted Canary to take longer route to Clock Tower to avoid Huntress fallowing.

Dinah had to help her get to elevator and to the med room. Her ankle was sprained and stared to swell. Alfred put an ice on it and helped Barbara to get to her bed. She had to narrow down using her leg for about two days. Thank God it wasn't broken.

Dinah stood in door to the redhead's bedroom and waited for the woman to notice her. The blonde was angry with her guardian for not calling her, when had been in trouble. Barbara still didn't fully trust Dinah on sweeps and was overprotective.

The older woman took a deep breath and turned her head toward the door. She saw girl's disappointed look and couldn't really blame her.

-I'm sorry. I know we had a deal. – Barbara wanted to sound reliably. – But everything happened so fast and then Huntress showed up and…

-Did you fight with her again? – this time Batgirl looked definitely better from the last fight with the criminal.

-No, she actually helped me tonight.

-Helped you? – this was new – I don't understand. What exactly happened tonight?

When Barbara told her about the trap, the dark woman defending her against group of armed men and then helping her to get to safe place, Dinah couldn't believe it. Wasn't she suppose to be a criminal? But there was nothing simple with this case. From the beginning it all looked strange.

-Maybe she really isn't a criminal, Barbara. Maybe Huntress was telling you the truth. – the young girl lost deep in thoughts kept talking, even when the redhead stared to shake her head – No, listening. Huntress told you that she wasn't a criminal, that she was on your side.

-Come on Dinah, if I believed all people I caught, most of the criminal would be free. – Barbara knew, what the girl meant, she was quietly thinking about it for the last couple of days. There was something different about Huntress. She wasn't typical bad guy, woman, whatever.

-Maybe, but you said it yourself, Huntress probably wanted some infos from the man. She didn't exactly hit him too hard. You often treat people much worse, when you want to get something from them and they're not cooperating. – Yes, Batgirl could be sometimes very rude, when she had bad day.

-That's different! I am a crime fighter. – Barbara was surprise, was Dinah taking the other woman side? But Dinah only smiled and tossed her head.

-No, it's not. You're just angry with Huntress, because she is the first opponent in years that actually kicked your ass…ok butt. – the blonde smiled at Barbara always being a English teacher and giving her warning look, whenever the girl said bad words. – She hurt your pride as a fighter.

- No, I'm not! And she didn't! – that was ridiculous! She wasn't that vain, right?

- Hi, touched telepath here. – waved Dinah, bud suddenly stared to explain, when redhead looked at her angry – I didn't read you! You were transpiring some feelings lately. I didn't need to read you to hear some of your thoughts.

-It's all confusing. – Barbara said calmly. First the big evil brain showing themselves in New Gotham, then Selena's murder and she still couldn't find out who the killer was, Helena coming back after so many years and looking so…so grown up and sexy. God, why do I keep thinking about her like that! I'm not gay! And of course Huntress appearing, kicking my ass first and saving it later. When did it all messed up so much?

-I know. It's ok to be confused. – the girl looked into the older woman's eyes, as if she really understood. But Dinah did understood. She picked up Barbara's attractions for the brunette. She had been in the same spot not a long time ago, when she first time realized, that Gabby was in love with her. She hadn't even thought about having feelings like that for other girl before, but when she stared to consider this, she figured out, that it didn't really matter that Gabby was a girl. The feelings were that mattered and living this dangerous life, she should take whatever fate was throwing her. Barbara was unfortunately clueless when it came to her feelings.

-It's late. Go to bed, Dinah. – Barbara was very tired and was afraid to loose control over her feelings and revile to the blonde to much.

**

* * *

The NG Gallery, morning.**

Helena just finished having long bath. She needed it after last night. After the boring Gala, she went to checked some of information from Eddy. There were suppose to be a meeting with the biggest bosses in New Gotham. One of them was involved in the murder. She didn't know, which one, but that wasn't a problem. She just had to question them all. She stared to like it, this all crime fighting life. You jumped over the rooftops, kicked asses of very bad people and got back home exhausted and relieved. She wondered if that's why her father was Batman, why Barbara was doing this. Probably not. Her mother had always told her, that she had happy-go-lucky-approach to the life. She was careless. But that wasn't true. It was not, because she wanted to be like that, she could be like that. Thanks to her meta skills, she could allow herself to be careless.

When she had gotten to the right place, she noticed Batgirl watching the same building. That wasn't good. She couldn't let the other woman to interrupt her. With her meta skills she had been able to get closer. She had tried to hear anything from inside the building, but the only thing she was able to pick up was silence. Behind the metal door she could hear breathing of few people. It looked like they had been waiting for someone. Then Helena realized that it was trap. But it was already too late. Batgirl had decided to attack.

It was almost ten o'clock and Dinah was suppose to come soon and help her for few hours. She was actually looking forward to meet the girl. Talking with her was refreshing. On Monday was being delivered five carvings and Helena needed to prepare some papers. They also needed spots for the art. Thank God the young blonde was good at décor and already told Helena where she thought the carvings would look great.

Suddenly she heard a knock on back door. The apartment had two entries, one through the gallery from the storage room and second from the backyard.

Helena carefully approached the door and listened. There was standing someone, she could smell men perfumes. She opened the door and saw a rather older man in a suit and a hat.

-Good morning, Ms. Kyle. – the man smiled – My name is Alfred Pennyworth. May I come in?

The brunette was stunned at first. The man didn't look like a treat, so she opened the door widely and let the strange man get in. She looked him up and down very closely and with the expensive clothes and watch, she guessed he must've been one of her father's lawyers.

- If you're from Wayne Company and you've brought me another papers to sing, then please just leave. – she said as politely as she could at the moment. The man smiled again and took off his hat.

-I work for Mr. Bruce, but I'm not his attorney. – he then looked around her apartment. It was not big, but clean place. Very modest for a daughter of millionaire.

-What exactly do you do for my father? – she wasn't happy for the man to feel so comfortable in her own place.

-I'm his butler. – Alfred smiled wildly this time, took of his coat and hang it on coat rack. Helena didn't noticed before, but he came with small bag. He went with this bag to the kitchen and stared to put things out. Helena fallowed him.

-Butler? Why would he send me a butler? – the brunette was confused. Was it a joke?

-Oh, Master Bruce didn't send me. As a butler to this family I'm obligated to serve all members. – then he stared to preparing some dish. Helena looked with amazement how easy was for this man to cook.

-I'm not going to pay you! – said a little angry woman. But Alfred turned to her for a second and smiled.

-You don't have to, Ms Helena. It all have been taken care of.

-Mr. Pennyworth, I appreciate everything, but… - Helena stared to say, but didn't have time, when the older man lifted his hand as if to silenced her.

-Just Alfred, Ms Helena. – and then he added – I knew your mother.

-You did? – suddenly she didn't want to kick this man out the door.

-Yes, she was a wonderful woman. She loved my lasagna.

Helena was lost in thoughts. She remembered her mother had mention few times about great diners, when she came back from USA. And she remembered "lasagna a la Alfred"! Was this the guy? Her mum had said, that you didn't really eat a lasagna, if you hadn't tried "lasagna a la Alfred".

Before she could respond, Alfred put a plate in front of her, said bon appétit and left. The aroma was magnetic and Helena couldn't resist from eating.

**

* * *

A mall, evening.**

Dinah and Gabby were walking out of the mall. To repay her friend the blonde girl had agreed to go shopping on Saturday. Tonight they were going on a party and Gabby needed to buy new clothes.

-I can not believe you got a job! – said her friend – At the art gallery! And to think that you planed to go to MacDonald's.

-Don't remind me. – smiled Dinah – I was so lucky that I crossed the street there and noticed the ad.

They got to the bus and rode to Gabby's. Her parents took a weekend off and went to visit some friends. And Barbara allowed Dinah to sleep over at Gabby's. Of course she didn't know, that the girls had already planed to go to the party.

-You sure Ms Gordon won't find out about the party? – asked curly haired girl – I don't want you to get in trouble.

-Relax. Barbara won't know. Besides, she has twisted her ankle and she can't move a lot. I'm sure she won't fallow me or anything. – smiled Dinah. She knew it wasn't fair to the older woman. Barbara trusted her. But she was just a teenager and there were things that every teen should try. Like sneak up to the party and lie.

When they got to Gabby's home, they started to get ready for the party. Make up and short skirt were obligatory. In their small purses were money for taxi.

Gabby watched her friend buttoning her blouse and was wondering, why the Hell she agreed to this. Not only was she observing the other girl to dress up, which was a torture, but in few minutes she was going to watch this sexy and hot creature dancing with some boys, which was even bigger torture. And she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Of course she could pretend that she didn't feel well, and Dinah would insist for staying home, but that would ruin their night. And that was something Gabby definitely couldn't do.

Their taxi was already waiting in front of the house. The girls checked their appearances and walked out.

The party wasn't what Dinah expected. It was the first roister she actually had been since moving to New Gotham, but she thought that there were suppose to be more fun and less drinking. There were people sleeping in corners on the floor, and it wasn't even midnight yet. The music was pretty good, but no one actually danced. In kitchen some boys were drinking beer from a tube, some couple were making-out on sofa and another one on stairs. Few girls totally drank took off their bras and were swinging them above their heads in the rhythm of music. The worst part was, that Gabby went to find something more to drink and disappeared.

It was disaster!

Dinah decided to look for her friend. She checked every room on the ground floor and now was making her way upstairs. She had a bad feeling. She could always rely on the other girl. She had never let her down. So she wouldn't just leave her there waiting.

When she finely got to the first floor, avoiding a very busy couple on stairs, she noticed a boy. He was standing at the end of corridor and was looking through a keyhole. He was swaying on his legs, obviously drunk and was giggling. There was something going on in the room.

When she went closer to the room quietly, she got even worse feeling.

-Hi, what's going on? – she asked the boy. She recognized him. He was one of the football team. She wasn't very fond of him. He was big and dumb. The boy didn't look at her, but giggled again.

-Mike is gonna show the bitch a good time… - then suddenly he realized his mistake. He straightened up and looked angrily at the blonde.

Dinah immediately understood what was going on. Mike was the team leader and a jerk. He had always humiliated Gabby for being a gay. And now drunk he probably went too far. Dinah's face changed. Her cold look chilled the boy on a spot.

-Move! – the one word was said with so much hate, that the boy actually thought about listening to her. But she was just a small, stupid girl. He ate them for dinner. He smirked.

-Or what?

Mike had Gabby's both hands pined to the bed and his body prevented the girl from moving. Her hair were a mess and she was crying. She tried to avoid the boy at first, but when it wasn't possible, she tried to defend herself. But he was much stronger and with the help of the other boy, they were able to get her to the room.

Mike was trying to kiss her, but she resisted all the time. Suddenly they heard a laud bump and a boy's scream. Mike decided to get back to his previous activity, but before he could get his head closer to the girl's, the door flew open hitting the wall. The couple jumped on the bed and turned to look at very pissed blonde. Gabby breathed with relive and fear at the same time. She was afraid for her friend to get hurt.

-Get the fuck away from her, or I swear to God, I will make you scream like a slithering pig! – the curly haired girl looked shocked at the other girl outburst. She had never seen Dinah so… so hot! She looked like wrathful dog just set loose. Her cold eyes were boring into Mike. The boy swallowed and slowly stood up. Dinah recognized his posture. He was preparing to attack. How stupid could he be!

She knew she couldn't use her powers now, but she was trained by Barbara in had-to-hand fight and she was pretty good. The boy didn't stand a chance.

Just when he threw himself on the blonde, Dinah moved a little to let him pass her. When he landed on the corridor's floor and Gabby couldn't see what was happening outside the room, Dinah went outside and laid a few strong blows on his face again and again, remembering terrifying look in her friend's eyes. She stopped when she felt a hand on her arm and heard a soft voice:

-Dinah, stop! Please! – Gabby was standing behind her, her make-up mixed with tears. When the taller blonde looked at Mike again, he was unconscious, his nose was bleeding and he got two already black eyes.

Dinah stood up and put arm around the other girl's back. She took her outside the house, where they waited for a taxi.

**

* * *

Across the city, night.**

Huntress pressed more on the fat guy throat. He was sweating and with the odor spread, wetting his pants too. They were standing at the roof of not very high building.

-I will ask you one more time. If you don't answer me, I will throw you off the roof. – growled Helena.

-Ok, ok, just please, don't kill me! – the man was crying now, terrified of this woman.

-Who and why got a contract on Selena Kyle!

- She didn't want to cooperate. She refused… - he babbled with closed eyes. The brunette shacked him a bit. – She refused to … The boss was furious… no witnesses.

-What boss? I want a name, now! – Huntress became impatient. She grabbed the man by his ankle and hanged him over the street. He screamed.

-Quinn, Harley Quinn! She has big plan for this city, but the ex-Catwoman didn't want to work for her. Please, let me go!

Helena smirked.

-As you wish. – and she let him loose. Under was a opened dumpster with some cartoons. He should survive. She didn't look down to be sure, but turned around and went away.

Finally she had a name. She knew who was responsible for her mother death. And this person was going to pay dearly. But the brunette was curious. What exactly had he meant by plans for the city? She was sure the woman was the big boss, who rule the heads of gangs. She was the one making that trap for Batgirl.

Helena didn't like it. If it wasn't for her, Batgirl might have got killed that night. And boy, Helena didn't like it! No one messed with the one she loved!

She decided to visit the redhead. She had already made her research and knew where the bat-lair was. In the center of city, where everyone could see it, not hidden like a batcave. The Clock Tower.

The lower floors were offices of Wayne Corporation, the penthouse was Barbara home and at the last floor, where was the face of clock, was their base. She was looking this place for whole day. Her instinct told her, that the redhead would have it close. She was very busy woman and didn't have time to travel through whole city to change for Batgirl. So it left few places to checked. The most difficult to get in was the Clock Tower. Actually she didn't even get close to it. The building was strewn with alarms and move detectors. Her mother thought her well about security. She could disarm a lot of alarms. But this was a damn fortress!

So she had to find another way to the Tower. There were close two buildings that were pretty high and they could be her take-off points. From them she could easily jump to Clock Tower's balcony and they could be great landing spots. The Clock Tower was too high to jump from it and landed on the ground.

When she got to one of the two roofs, she stopped and looked closely at the Clock. She noticed a light coming from a point next to the clock' face. It had to be a window! Huntress bent her knees and leaped up. The balcony was very high and she barely made it. She was able to grab the edge with her fingers and pulled herself up. There was no one else. She saw a glass door and a big room inside with a large computer in the center. Yes, this definitely was their lair.

Huntress didn't dare to get close to the walls. She would turned on the alarms. She looked around and jumped up on the sheer roof. She was able hold to slates and moved to the window she saw before. It was opened. She peeked inside and noticed the redhead laying on a bed and reading some papers.

She looked around the room. It wasn't big, but had style. Beside the big bed, there was a little table and two chairs, a closet and two nightstands. There were two doors. One probably to the bathroom.

She found out soon, because Barbara stood up and using a stilt opened the door and went inside. Helena heard a shower turned on and couldn't stop herself from imaging the naked woman under the water. She shook her head and jumped inside the bedroom. She opened a shelf of a nightstand and found some strange shurikens with bat logo. She smiled and put them in her pocket. Like mother, like daughter. She checked the pillow, but there was nothing underneath. She checked the papers and it turned out that they were school essays. Right, Barbara was a school teacher. She approached the other door and listened. There was silence behind the door, so she opened it slowly, trying not to make a noise. There was corridor with stairs and elevator. She closed the door and move to the window, when she heard the shower was turned off. In a couple of minutes the redhead came out wearing only shorts and t-shirt. She went to bed and sat putting an ice on her hurt leg. Helena was already on the roof.

Barbara was fine and safe. That mattered right now.

**

* * *

Gabby's house, morning.**

It was 9 o'clock, when Dinah woke up. Gabby wasn't there, but she heard noises in kitchen.

When they had gotten back from the party, the other girl didn't say anything. She just took shower and went to bed. Dinah was worried about her. Mike tried to rape her and it might leave a scare in her mind. She still couldn't believe that she hit him so much. She had never felt such a fury inside her. She wanted to kill him for touching her friend! God, if Barbara would find out, she was a dead meat!

Dinah got up and putted on her clothes. In the kitchen Gabby was sitting quietly at the table, breakfast already waiting. The blonde sit in front of her friend and took a toast.

-How are you feeling, Gabby? – she asked when she took a bite. She already could pick up few feelings surrounding the other girl. Mostly it was fear, insecurity and curiosity.

-I don't know. – answered honestly Gabby looking at the table. – It all seams as a bad dream. I mean, one second I am picking a bottle and in the next I am dragged to the room upstairs. He wanted … to… God! How could he! I just can't …

Gabby lowered her head and tears started to show in her eyes. Dinah stood up and came to her friend, hugging her.

-It's ok. He won't do it again. I promise! – and she meant it! Then the crying girl looked up and asked.

-Where did you learn to fight like that? – Dinah was afraid that Gabby would want to ask her about it. – I mean, Mike is big and strong and he's a leader of school football team for God's sake! And you just…

- He was drunk, Gabby. – it wasn't the time to tell her friend about her nocturnal activities. – And I had learnt some self-defense.

-Wow! Why didn't you tell me you can kick ass? – Gabby now gazed the other girl with fascination - That's why you were never scared of the bullies. I honestly thought you're just careless.

-What? What are you talking about? – that she never knew about her friend.

-I've noticed that you were never even a little afraid, when you walke through the school corridor and pass Mike and his buddies. Usually girls avoid them, when they are standing like that in group. You've never done it, just keep walking your way.

- I have never thought about it. – Dinah admitted trying to remember other things she usually did and didn't even know about it.

- Exactly! You've never thought about it, because you have never been afraid. And now I know why. Double wow!

Dinah smiled. They needed to find another topic and fast!

-So, will you be ok? You are not afraid to get back to school tomorrow? – that worked and Gabby's face changed from exciting to thinking.

- I think I'll be ok. – then she smiled – Besides, I have now my own personal bodyguard.

**

* * *

Clock Tower, afternoon.**

Barbara put her glasses on a desk and closed her eyes. She hadn't slept well the previous night. She had some odd feeling, like if someone was watching her. But it was ridiculous! She checked Delphi and everything was in order. But that didn't help her sleep peacefully.

For a whole day she had been looking for any clues as to who the big evil brain was. She found out that during a night one of the gang's bosses, Blind Tony, was admitted to the hospital. He was found in a dumpster with broken leg. It looked as if he felt down from a high. Barbara checked this neighborhood for cameras and found two across the street. On one film she could see just as Blind Tony was falling. The camera showed the first tree floors, so he must've fell from higher floor or maybe a roof. The second film showed much more. Someone was grabbing the fat guy by his ankle and kept in the air. The footage wasn't a good quality and Barbara had to zoom and sharpen the image. But finally she could examine the scene. Barbara would recognize the posture and dark clothes everywhere.

Huntress!

So she was a criminal after all! Ha, she knew it!

She had to find out, what exactly it was, that Huntress was hunting for.

Suddenly Delphi alarm turned on. There was an assault. Someone had kidnapped three chemists. The police rapport said that it was a job of pro. They didn't leave any trace. They all had been taken in the same time in bright day and yet there were no witnesses. It definitely smelled like their big evil brain. Damn, she needed to think about new name for this criminal. Alfred appeared at the desk with a cup of coffee and a plate with cookies.

-How is going the search?

-Not so bad. It turned out, that our friend, Huntress, isn't on our side like she said. Last night she threw a man from a roof. He survived only, because he landed in dumpster on boxes. – she said smiling proudly. She wasn't sure why it made her happy. Maybe now she had a reason to chase the other woman.

-Who was this man and why did she want to hurt him. – somehow the butler didn't sympathize with the redhead.

-It was Blind Tony, the west side gang's boss.

-Oh… another criminal not a innocent. – stated the man.

-What? Don't tell me that you approve that! – Barbara was shocked. Did he and Dinah had some kind of pact against her?

-Not approve, really, but you have to admit, Ms Barbara, he had it coming plus she might've known that there is the dumpster. – he answered looking at the woman.

-There have been also three kidnapping today of chemists. – Barbara took a sip of hot liquid and preferred to change the topic. – They were pros, the work was clean and quickly.

-Hmm, why would someone kidnapped them? To mix narcotics? – thought for a moment Alfred. They had a case like that few months ago. The kidnapped person was a student of chemistry, who had been forced to mix drugs. But this was something worse this time. The kidnappers weren't just some criminals, they were professionals.

-I don't think so. – said the redhead still deep in thoughts. – I have a feeling, that if they are going to mix something, that's gonna be much more dangerous than drugs.

Suddenly she remembered something. About two weeks ago there was a robbery and few chemistry components had been stolen. She furiously pushed buttons on keyboard and in a second she knew what had been stolen.

- Pentaerythritol, concentrated nitric acid and concentrated sulfuric acid. – she read and stared pushing buttons again.

- What could they get from that? - asked a little concerned Alfred.

- Pentaerythritol tetranitrate, in different words PETN, an explosive that is similar with its power to nitroglycerine. It's very easy to make and is more stable then nitro. – Barbara didn't like it. It was serious! The amount, that had been stolen, was enough to build very strong bomb.

-Oh, dear… - it was all the butler could say.

**

* * *

The NG Gallery, afternoon.**

Helena and Dinah were cataloging the new carvings. They were pretty expensive pieces of art. One cost over twelve thousand dollars! The blonde couldn't believe, that the first day she would be doing so important things in gallery. That was sooo cool!

She had brought a signed paper from her guardian for her boss. Of course she had to fake Barbara's signature. She still didn't tell the redhead about her job.

Helena noticed that the girl was miles away. Since she came today, Dinah was in another world. She was quiet and didn't smile so often. There was something wrong with her.

-Are you ok, Sunny D? – that was a nickname for the girl. At least it was much better from "kid", which Helena used sometimes too. Dinah looked up at her boss and smiled.

-I'm fine, just thinking.

-Wanna share? – the brunette didn't know what possessed her to ask. She had never been good at advising, but she wanted to help the girl.

-It's just…my friend was attacked and … - maybe if she talked about her doubts, it would help. And it was always nice to talk to a stranger, who didn't know you and judged you. Helena suddenly froze. Was she really taking about a friend, or maybe herself. Did someone hurt her? She felt a little protective about the younger girl.

- Is she alright? Did they know who did it?

-It's not like that. She's fine and it was during a party. Some of boys was too drunk and …

-He raped her! – son of a bitch! She hated this kind of guys. They use their advantage over women and just take all they want.

-No, no, fortunately, he was stopped before he could do anything. It's just, I wanted to … to hurt him so much! – Dinah couldn't stop herself. She finally was able to say it aloud. – And I still do. If he try again, I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself…

Helena looked at her intensely, but with understanding. She wasn't sure what to tell the girl. Specially that she was in very similar situation. Her mother had been murdered and now she was looking for revenge. Should she tell her, that it is ok to want to protect the people you care about? Would that encourage Dinah to hurt someone. Was it fair? Of course not, but life isn't fair!

-I know how you feel. – started the brunette and when the blonde looked at her skeptically, she added – The previous owner, who was killed here, was my mother. It happened last week.

Dinah's eyes winded. How could she forget about it. That's why she was here, to checked if Helena was Huntress.

-I'm sorry.

-Thanks. I wish I was here, when it happened. Maybe I could've protected her.

-You don't know that! – said Dinah feeling the other woman guilt.

-But I know, that if I had a chance and turned back time, I would do anything to save her, even to kill! - she lowered her head and looked at her clenched hands – I've never killed anyone before.

Dinah felt this connection to this woman. She could sense her pain and regret. Helena couldn't be a bad person. Now she felt guilty for lying to her.

-So you see, you are perfectly saint – the brunette continue smiling– and having this thoughts doesn't make you a monster.

Monster. Dinah's foster parents had often made her feel like one, be ashamed and hide her differences. And now this woman convinced her that she was not a monster. But the truth was, Helena didn't know everything about her and maybe she would change her mind, if she had.

The girl decided to make a tea for them and when she was standing up, her chair hit a platform truck, which had been used before to transport the carvings. The truck moved a bit and touched one of the carvings, knocking it over. The both women looked shocked, when it stared to fall. Twelve thousand dollars were blinked in the blonde head. She would have to work a lot to pay it back. Unknowingly she pulled her hand in direction of the piece of art and focused her eyes. The carving stopped few inches above the floor looking untouched.

Helena watched it all in amazement keeping her eyes once on the girl and then on the falling thing. When Dinah realized what she had done, she slowly lowered the object on the ground and looked shyly at the brunette.

Crap! That was not happening! Thought Dinah. She was in big trouble. Maybe Helena didn't notice? But by the look she was receiving from her boss, that was likely to happen.

-You're meta? – the blonde was surprise to say the last. She lost her tongue and stared at smirking brunette for few seconds. – Calm down, I'm family.

**

* * *

One of New Gotham rooftops, night.**

This night Batgirl decided to go patrolling. Her leg didn't hurt anymore and the swelling was almost gone. She still hadn't got clue as to who is the big criminal and she had to find out soon. Before he or she blow up whole city. And she had to talk to Dinah. She barely saw the girl lately. Since the weekend the blonde was avoiding her, or maybe that was just her imagination. But she heard some rumors in school today and wanted to compare infos with the girl.

She was sitting at a ledge and looking around. The night was warm and sky was full of stars. She loved this time of a year. This somehow reminded her about Helena. She didn't see her since Friday night at Gala and she missed their conversations. It was confusing. They weren't friends, not exactly, but there was something about this woman, that attracted her. And she had never been attracted to a woman before! She had a boyfriend, for God's sake! But lately Helena was more often in her thoughts than Wade. And her heart started to beat faster.

-Hi. – she almost jumped hearing the voice. How the Hell was she able to sneak on her so easily! Batgirl stood up and turned around. Huntress was standing few maters away with smiling eyes. – How's your leg?

-Better. – Barbara decided to not fall for the woman's charade again. She remembered her throwing the man off the roof. –What are you doing here?

Helena noticed that the redhead was mad. She could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. But why? The last time they met, she had saved her.

-Just enjoying the night, that's all. – the dark woman smiled but didn't move closer.

-Are you planning to throw someone off the building again tonight?

Ah, so this was the problem. Batgirl had probably found out about her last accomplishment and she was angry, because of Huntress' brutality. Well, that was complicating her plan a little. She was gonna ask the redhead for help, but now she wasn't sure if it was good idea.

-There is something really bad going to happen. – she started seriously looking directly at Batgirl – Did you know that all gangs have now one boss?

That surprised Barbara. How did Huntress know about it? But then she remembered about Blind Tony. He was one of the biggest pawns in this game. She probably got this information last night from him. But her ways of getting it were disturbing.

-I know, they want to build a bomb and blow up something. – she decided to play along. Maybe Huntress knew something she didn't.

That Helena wasn't expecting. A bomb was a big problem. Many innocent people could die.

-I have a proposition for you. You know how they want to do it and I know who wants to do it. Let's team up. – said the brunette with straight face, but she really wanted to laugh at Barbara's expression. To tell the truth, Helena tried to find Quinn on her own, but failed.

-You know who is behind it?

-You would be surprised, what secrets people are ready to tell, while facing death. – Huntress smirk.

-That's not how I work. – Batgirl wasn't sure, if working with Huntress was good idea. On the other hand, she would have a great opportunity to find out more about the woman.

-It's ok. The dirty work I can do on my own. I'm actually starting to like it. – again the smiling eyes, that hypnotized the redhead. And what exactly did she mean by "starting to like"? Was she doing this first time? That would explain why Delphi hadn't been able to find anything on Huntress. She wasn't a criminal or a crime fighter before. Where did she come from? She couldn't just appeared one day like a ghost. Did it mean, that she would disappear some day? The thought saddened Barbara.

-I don't know you and I don't trust you. – the redhead wanted to say everything at the beginning. But the dark woman didn't seem annoyed or upset. She just laughed aloud.

-Sometimes, I don't trust myself. – Yes, especially when she was standing close to Batgirl and could smell her scent. Her primary instincts were going crazy. She should stick far away from the other woman, like on a different continent.

Barbara wanted to smile at that. Working with Huntress would definitely be a challenge.

**

* * *

New Gotham High School, lunch time.**

That was definitely break in her case. She was looking for this big evil brain and now, thanks to Huntress, she had a name.

Harley Quinn.

What a surprise! She should've guessed! Who else would've planned such a big operation to destroy New Gotham. While she was happy about finally knowing their enemy, it was actually bad news. Joker's girlfriend was mad and extremely dangerous. That meant big troubles.

Suddenly Barbara heard knock on her door and Dinah peered behind the door. She often ate lunch with the redhead.

-Hi – smiled the teacher, taking off her glasses. Dinah sat at first desk and took out her lunch. She looked as if she had something on her mind. Barbara didn't want to pry. Maybe the girl would tell her on her own.

-Hi, how was your day? – the blonde took big bite of her sandwich.

-Boring, but I wanted to asked you something. After this weekend the football team leader came to school seriously beaten up. He has broken nose, black both eyes and he lost a front tooth. – Dinah was shock, when she heard about his injury. She wasn't aware of her strength. Barbara calmly continued – He was admitted to the hospital on Sunday. He claimed he didn't remember anything and he was under influence of alcohol. Last week I heard rumors about a party on Saturday. Maybe it happened there?

Barbara noticed her ward strange behavior. The girl didn't look at her and she was blushing. She played with her hands under the desk. She was hiding something.

-Dinah, do you know anything about it? – she had a sick feeling that the blonde was involved in this somehow. Dinah slowly looked at the redhead and said in small voice.

- I went to the party with Gabby, when I was spending over night at her place. – Barbara was angry, but she didn't say anything waiting for more. Because there definitely was going to be more. – Mike was drunk and he and his friend…Gabby…

Barbara was starting to guess, what happened on this party. She saw tears in Dinah's eyes and her anger disappeared.

-When I walked into the room, he was laying on her. She was crying, begging and trying to run, but he was stronger. So I … I didn't mean to…or maybe I did. But… - she couldn't say more. She lowered her head and was crying.

Barbara took VERY deep breath. Now she understood why Dinah was avoiding her, why Gabby looked like scared rabbit at her class today and why Mike didn't remember or didn't want to remember what happened. How could life fuck up so much?

She stood up, approach the girl and hug her. Dinah hug her too, strongly. She was tired of lying. She had to tell the redhead all the truth. So she pulled away and looked at her guardian.

-That's not all. – she said wiping her nose. God, how worse could it get, thought Barbara. – I got a job…

-That's … wonderful? – she didn't exactly know, why was it bad.

-… at a gallery. - she finished softly. Not at THE gallery, the teacher hoped, but Dinah's guilty eyes said it all.

**

* * *

The NG Gallery, afternoon.**

When Barbara went in the gallery, Helena was talking over phone in her office. She came closer and smiled at the other woman. The brunette was speaking in French and mentioned with her hand a chair in front of her desk. Barbara sat in it and stared to look around. On the desk was a photo of Selena and Helena smiling at some picnic. Helena was a teenager and had long hair. She looked beautiful. She still couldn't get this. How this woman could have such an effect on her. Even Wade didn't make her so nervous and they were dating. It said something about her. After the Gala Night she couldn't stop thinking, what Helena had told her. The more she was pondering about it, the more she realize that she didn't love Wade. She was with him, because she didn't want to be alone and he courted her. It felt so nice to be loved by someone, that she forgot about her feelings. And it wasn't fair for Wade. She had to take care of this.

Suddenly Helena put the phone down and smiled at the redhead.

-Hi. What brings you here? – she noticed Barbara was wearing very tight blue jeans and white blouse. She looked really nice in it. And her hair were loose.

-Hi, I need to talk to you about your assistance. – Barbara decided, that it would be the best to explain everything to the brunette. The other woman might've thought that Barbara had sent Dinah to spy or something. And she didn't want a misunderstanding.

-What about Dinah? Is she alright? – the redhead saw worry in Helena eyes. She really cared for the girl. And the blonde had told her everything about getting the job. How she tried to read Helena and find out if she was Huntress. But it didn't work, all she had sensed was great lost, pain, anger and the strongest feeling of them all – loneliness. The brunette felt alone on the world. She didn't consider her father as a family, especially when he wasn't even here. She couldn't talk to anyone about her problems and dreams. The fact that she was half-meta didn't help it. She woke up alone, she ate alone and she went to bed alone. It was so depressing and hurt so much that Dinah couldn't have stood in Helena's head any longer. When Barbara had heard it, she decided to help the brunette. No one should feel like that.

-She lied to you. I'm Dinah's guardian and she didn't tell me about the job. – Helena was confused. Dinah knew Barbara? Why didn't she say anything? But the question she wanted to ask was:

-Aren't you too young to be her mother? – and again, Helena lost her with her train of thoughts.

-Not mother, just guardian till she's eighteen. – Barbara smiled, then she saw Helena picking some paper from her shelf and giving to her.

-So you didn't sign this permit? – the redhead carefully examinated the piece of paper.

-No, I didn't. But it just gave her more grounding days.

-Actually, it's very bad. I need my assistance back! – Helena didn't really blame Dinah. Of course she would give her hard time for lying to her, but when she was her age, she had done worse things.

-You want her back? – Barbara was a little surprised. She guessed Helena was going to be pissed. But the brunette only smiled. The redhead couldn't help herself to stare at her lips. Suddenly it was very hot in here.

-Of course. Where else would I find an assistant like that? They don't exactly grow on trees. – The young Kyle was definitely funny person.

-I'd like to apologies and invite you for a dinner tonight, or tomorrow if you are busy tonight. – Barbara really hoped the brunette would say "yes".

**

* * *

The Clock Tower, evening.**

Helena was riding an elevator to the penthouse. She had accepted the invitation, of course. How could she not, if that woman was asking. She felt nervous. What if she say something and revile her secret identity? She had to be extra careful. And with the redhead close, that would be a huge challenge. She just had to be calm and remember that now she was just Helena Kyle, the gallery owner.

The door opened and she was met with Alfred's smiling facet.

-Welcome, Ms. Kyle.

-Hi Alfred! – the brunette was surprised to see the man here. – What are you doing here? Were you invited for the dinner too?

- No Ms. – he took her coat and directed her to the living room. – While Master Bruce is not around, I help Ms. Barbara and Ms. Dinah here. I prepared the dinner for tonight.

-Then I bet it's gonna be delicious. – Helena smiled and turned to face Barbara. She hold her breath when they eyes met. Yep, that's going to be one hell of a evening.

-Hi. – she smiled shyly. With her balaclava on her head, she somehow felt more confident around this woman. Maybe because she had some advantage and it gave her more courage. But now here, she felt like the twelve years old girl again, looking first time into this incredible green eyes. Her heart was beating so fast, that she was sure Barbara could hear it. It didn't help that the other woman looked very sexy in her skirt and elegant blouse.

Helena didn't look so bad herself. Her black blouse with low-cud showing a little bit of her cleavage caught Barbara's eyes. The redhead took deep breath and tried no to look lower then the brunette's face. Her smile was radiant, when she showed Helena a place to sit.

-Hi, I'm so glad, that you could come. Dinah will be here in a second and then Alfred will serve the dinner. – she sat at the opposite of the brunette.

-Good, I'm starving. – said Helena, trying to relax. She looked around a bit. – Great place you got here.

-Thanks. So, how do you like New Gotham? – Barbara promised herself, that she would not try to interrogate her. It should be just a dinner with friend. Yes, a damn hot friend! She started to accept her attractions for that woman. But she still didn't know what to do with it.

-Well, most of the day I work at the gallery. Besides the artist and clients, I don't really see many people. And somehow going to banquettes, is not my favorite method of spending evenings. That was my mother thing and I try to avoid it as much as I can. I didn't have much time for sightseeing either. – That was the truth. She couldn't say anything about her nocturnal activities, but rest of it was pretty much safe to talk about. – and it's not like I feel like dancing or something right now.

Helena wasn't lying so far. Barbara had checked. She even waited for the woman to go out at night as Huntress, but no one ever left the apartment above the gallery at night. She was mourning her mother. The sadness was visible in her eyes and her voice. Barbara didn't want to see her like that. Somehow it was hurting her to see the brunette suffering and she would do anything to change that for the better.

-How about I will show you the NG park with a lake? Your mother used to love visiting it, when she was in New Gotham. – Helena was surprised. The dinner didn't start yet, but she already had a good time. She smiled.

-Sure, I'd like that. – Barbara smiled and turned her head when Dinah went into the room.

The girl shyly smiled at her boss and pull hair behind her ear.

-I'm really, really sorry about lying to you, Helena. I didn't mean to, but I was afraid that you would not hire me and I wanted the job so much. Did you know that the day I was on my way to MacDonald's for interview? MacDonald's! So when I saw your ad, it was like a sign from Heaven! – the girl started talking and couldn't stop. Helena was wondering if hiring her was a good idea. But before the blond could begin the new sentence, the brunette hold her hand to stop her.

-It's alright, kid. Apology accepted.

-Kid? What happened to the Sunny D? – Dinah didn't like second nickname.

-Sunny D was for good assistance. You were bad, so you have to suffer a bit. – Barbara laugh at that. The evening definitely would be interesting.

They were sitting next to each other on a soft blanket in front of fireplace with glasses of wine. Their backs were leaned on a sofa. The lights were off but the fire was making nice atmosphere. On the floor was laying one empty bottle and second was only half-full.

After dinner, Dinah went to Gabby, leaving the two women alone. She didn't plan it, but she had a feeling that both of them silently were glad for it.

Helena had told about her trips with Selena around Europe. It was happy time for the woman and Barbara could see it in her eyes. The brunette turned out to be great company. She was smart and funny. Could talk about different topics and often lose the redhead with her logic. And that French accent! She could listened to her all the time. She realized that spending time with Helena was much more exciting and just nicer then with anyone else. Even Wade couldn't compare to her. Now she was sure, she had to break it off with him. Or maybe all of it was just the alcohol doing. She definitely drunk more wine tonight then usually. She hadn't felt that relaxed in ages and it scared her. She might say or do something stupid. Especially when every time she looked at the brunette, her eyes were betraying her and lowering down to the great looking cleavage. When this thought crossed her mind, she blushed.

Helena noticed that and wondered about the reason. Was it something she said? So far the evening was getting better and better. She didn't know Barbara was that fun. She appeared to be an elegant and stable grown up woman. But now she was sitting on a floor slightly drunk and laughing at small things. She really was incredible woman. And with every moment it was harder for the brunette not to just kiss her.

-Did you leave some heart-broken man in Paris? – Barbara suddenly asked and than mentally hit herself for it.

-Jean Claude and we broke up about two months ago. – she smiled. Now when she thought about it, she couldn't remember, what on earth had she been thinking to go out with him.

-How long were you dating, if I may ask.

-Oh, not long, about a month. Thank God, one week longer and I probably would have killed him. – she was staring at the fire, remembering the annoying man. The redhead looked at her with confusing feelings. She was actually glad, that the other woman had broken up with her boyfriend. – Don't look at me like that. You would do the same. The guy was handsome, but that was his only virtue. Believe me.

Barbara started to wondering about her relationships with men. She realized that she had never been in love with any of them. Was it her or maybe she hadn't met the one yet? She always made decision with her head, not heart. She wondered what it would be to fall in love. Feel the butterflies in stomach, have the one person all the time on her mind and need to be closed to them. Then she got this strange feeling, that every time she thought about Helena… No! don't go there, Gordon!

The brunette on the other hand, started getting nervous. Here she was, sitting with the woman she had had a crash on for most of her life, happy, content, drinking wine and relaxing. But last week her mother died! She felt guilty for enjoying life. Her only purpose now was supposed to be the killer. She had to focus on finding him, or her in this case, not going to dinners! But tonight she felt more vulnerable then ever before. Slowly the grief was making its way out. For the last few days Helena was able to hide it, to crash it with her responsibilities, but now and here with the redhead close, when she so much needed a friend, who would understand her, she couldn't stop it from coming out.

-But now I don't have anyone to come back to. – she said slowly, watching the fire all the time. – Paris is not a home anymore.

Barbara turned her head to the brunette, shocked with what she had just heard.

-Don't you have any family there? Friends? – there had to be someone. Woman like Helena could have had anyone she wanted, right?

-There were always my mum and I. – the younger woman smiled for a second. – And friends? They usually were business partners. No one close, who really knows me.

The redhead saw tears gathering in Helena's eyes and she remembered something. During Selena's funeral her daughter didn't cry. She had never seen her crying. She looked numb, as if she couldn't believe that inside this casket was her mother. Now she understood what Dinah had told her about the brunette bottling everything inside. She couldn't stay in her mind longer then few seconds and that had never happened before. Whatever Helena was feeling, was killing her inside.

When the tears started to rain, Helena felt arms hugging her. She was scared at first, but her heart decided for her and soon she was crying, while the redhead was holding her. Scent of the other woman was consuming her and calming down at the same time.

Soon the both women felt asleep like that, Helena of mental exhaustion and Barbara of intoxication.

**

* * *

NG High School, lunch time.**

-Do you know, what time Helena left? – Barbara and Dinah was having lunch together in classroom.

-No, when I got back from Gabby, she was already gone. – the blonde finished her sandwich and licked her fingers. Barbara woke up this morning on the sofa, covered with blanket. She had a big hangover and at first couldn't remembered what exactly had happened last night.

-I can't remember… - Dinah laughed at that laud.

-No wonder. When I came back, you were snoring in living room and there were two empty bottles of wine on the floor. – Barbara looked at her.

-And just what time did you come back? Last time I checked, you were grounded! – at that the blonde had to squirm.

-Ow, come on! It's not like I was actually welcomed after the dinner. – Dinah decided to attack. – You two were so absorbed with each other, that you barely noticed me.

-What are you talking about? – the redhead was a little afraid of the answer, she would get.

-Barbara, you lately think a lot. I mean you usually think more then most people, but from the last few days your brain is as busy as cat burying shit! Oh…sorry… But the point is, when you do it, it's laud. – the older woman didn't like what Dinah was saying. But unfortunately it was true. She had so many things at her mind right now, that she forget sometimes about her surroundings.

-So you say you can hear my thoughts without touching me? – that wasn't good.

-Not all the time, or I would go crazy with all this people around. – Dinah smiled and Barbara thanked God – But when you are tired, then yes. Not all, just bits.

-What kind of bits? – she tried to remember what exactly had she been thinking for the last few days. But seeing the girl's look, she wasn't sure, she wanted to know.

-Uhmm, you are planning to break off with Wade. – that wasn't so bad. Nothing really personal, just the fact the blonde would've found out sooner or later. – And … uhmm… whenever you think about it, Helena's image is coming to your head.

Crap!

It's not a topic she would want to discuss with a teenager, who is her ward.

-It's ok to be attracted to her. – Seeing her guardian panic look, she wanted to smooth things down a bit. – I mean, who wouldn't be, she's hot!

With that the blonde left the classroom, leaving the puzzled teacher.

Barbara was now confused more then ever. During her classes she had started to remember last night. She remembered Helena crying and herself hugging her. How wonderful it felt to hold the other woman. She remember her perfumes and feeling of the brunette's hands around her back. It was incredible sensation. She had felt the butterflies in her stomach and didn't want to loose her hold…

Shit!

This was not happening! She was straight, not gay! She couldn't fall in love with another woman!

And yet, when she thought about the brunette, the funny feeling in her stomach came back. She putted her face in her hand and took deep breath.

-Hello Ms. Gordon. – suddenly she heard a soft voice from the door.

There stood the object of her thoughts. She was smiling, when she got into the classroom.

-Hope I don't interrupt. – Barbara still couldn't stop staring. Yep, Dinah was right, she was hot!

Get a grip, Gordon! She scolded herself silently and returned the smile.

-Not at all. How are you? – the brunette looked great, she was wearing blue ragged jeans and tight red t-shirt.

-Better then you, from what I see. – Helena smirk. Of course, for her the redhead always looked wonderful. But Helena could see the dark eyes and tired face.

-I thought you drunk more then me. – Actually Barbara was almost sure that the other woman had at least three glasses of wine more then she had. But Helena just smiled even wider.

-Meta gens. It takes a lot of alcohol to get me drunk. – now the redhead felt jealous.

Helena leaned on the first desk and seriously looked at the other woman. When she had woken up last night, it was past midnight. They both had fallen asleep in front of fireplace. Her head was leaning at Barbara's shoulder and the other woman had her arms around the brunette. It had felt so good, just laying like that and feeling Barbara, her scent, soft skin at her neck. Her primal instinct had started to take control. Her eyes had changed for a second. Then she had decided that it was time to leave. She had putted the redhead on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

-I came to apologize. Last night I behaved like some kind of whiner…

Barbara stood up and came to stand in front of Helena.

-You don't have to apologize for anything. I know how it is, to lose someone. And you are here without any support of your family or friends. That must be difficult. – Helena looked in those soft eyes and saw compassion in them. This woman really cared about her.

-Yes, well… - she had to find a topic or her eyes might change again. Lately she had a problem with this. And the last time it had happened, she was a teenager and her hormones were going crazy. – I apologize anyway.

Barbara could see the struggle, the woman had inside. She had been there herself and knew how hard it is to ask for help, to let someone see you, when you are the most vulnerable. She wanted to hug the other woman again and take away all the pain. But they were not that close…yet! The redhead scolded herself silently for her mind's directions.

-Helena, I … - the older woman didn't know, how to tell this - … I consider us friends and… and if you ever need anything and I mean ANYTHING, just let me know, ok?

The brunette was taken aback. They didn't know each other so much and yet, Barbara wanted to be her friend. It was dangerously close to be more then friends and Helena didn't know if she could keep her hands to herself. Maybe it was a mistake to socialize with this woman so much, but she couldn't help it. She smiled widely at the redhead.

-Thanks, it means a lot to me.

**

* * *

New Gotham streets, midnight.**

Batgirl was jumping rooftops. She already had her suspicion about, where the bombe might blow up. To destroy whole city, the explosion should be in the center of it. The bomb is big enough to destroy at least 68% of city, if Quinn decided to put it in the City Hall. It was not the highest building in New Gotham, but it was enough.

The vigilante made few sweeps around the place, but it looked fine. She decided to wait and see. There was something wrong with this case all the time. Delphi couldn't pick up any activity of Quinn, which was already strange. Usually the woman loved to be noticed. She very rarely did something quietly and then it was really dangerous.

She then remember last night, dinner with Helena. How she felt every time the brunette was close. She almost accepted the feelings, she had for the other woman. She couldn't do anything to get rid of them and she had tried! Today after school she had met with Wade to break off. It wasn't nice, but now she was actually relieved. It was right decision. It wouldn't be fair for the man to lie to him like that.

Barbara looked around and took deep breath. She wasn't sure, how she was going to tell Helena about her feelings. She wasn't even sure, she should. Helena didn't say how long she was going to stay in New Gotham. Maybe she decide to go back to Paris. That would be the worst of scenarios for the redhead.

Suddenly she felt something, like a change in the air. Her hair on neck stood up. Someone was watching her. She looked around again and noticed cat's eyes in shadow, coming closer.

Huntress appeared from nowhere, like always. Batgirl hadn't decided if she was to be trusted or not, yet.

-Hi, beautiful night, no?

-Yes, but I have a feeling, that will change soon. – Batgirl stood up and turned to her companion. – I think that the City Hall is going to be the target.

-How do you know?

-It's the best point, if you want to blow up entire city and knowing Quinn, it's her style.

-I already checked with some of informers but they afraid to talk or they don't know anything.

-Afraid? Even when you push them off of buildings? – Batgirl teased a bit.

-Yes, guess I'm not so scary, as I thought. – Huntress smirk. – But I was able to find out something else. Maybe it's nothing, but on the other side of city, close to harbor, there is a warehouse. On the first floor there are no windows. At the end of corridor is a room and inside is a safe. I don't know, what is inside it, but it must be fucking important to someone. There are at least ten armed men inside the room and twenty more in building. Below that floor is big storage with bars in windows and one gate.

-If there are no windows, how were you able to get there and see all of it? – Batgirl was very curious. So far Huntress turned out to be very good at getting information and she often found out about things faster then Barbara with Delphi. That convinced her about having a partner. Of course she had Canary, but she still was a little afraid for the girl. Dinah was young and had school. Maybe it wasn't good to involve her in this life, but it was too late anyway.

-There is ventilation duct, big enough for me to crawl.

Barbara's mind started to work. What was so important for Quinn to guard it so much? Because she was sure it was the bitch doing. Maybe it was only a distraction for Batgirl. Or another trap…

Suddenly they saw something on the sky. Or maybe someone. It was a person with bird's wings. Probably another metahuman. He stopped in air like a humming bird next to City Hall's tower.

Batgirl activated binoculars in her mask to check the newcomer closer. She noticed he had a big backup and was taking something out of it. She stopped her breath, when she realized what exactly he had in his hands now. It was a bomb, or precisely one part of it.

-Damn! – cursed Huntress – He's going to hook the bomb on the top of the tower!

Batgirl looked at the dark woman, amazed with the ability of her eyes. She saw, what Barbara could with her binoculars. She wondered if all Huntress senses were so sharpened. She turned her head back to the flying man. The criminal finished to install one part of bomb and flew away.

-He went for second part. – said Batgirl and moved to be closer to the tower. The dark woman fallowed her with long jumps.

-I don't think I will be able to get to the bomb. – said Helena – Even if I jump there, there is nothing to hold on.

-I know. – that worried the redhead for a second. But she remember about her ward. She press her earring. – Canary, can you hear me? I need your help. Meet me at City Hall.

Huntress heard that. She still couldn't find out, who the other crime fighter was. There had been once Black Canary, but from what she had heard, the woman had died about a year ago. Whoever this one was, she would find out soon.

The flying man came again with another part of bomb and installed this one exactly like the previous one. They could see, that the bomb was missing one last part.

-I'm going to fallow him. – Huntress run of the roof to the darkness after the shadow on the sky.

Barbara tried to get to the explosive, but she didn't really have anything for her bat-rope to use. Quinn really had thought this over. There was no one, who could get to the top of the tower without being able to fly. No one except Dinah.

After twenty minutes Huntress appeared next to waiting Batgirl. She turned around, but couldn't see anyone else. Guess Canary was late.

-I was able to fallowed him to some warehouse. I tried to stop him, but he flew too high for me. He has the last part. – she said taking deep breaths. She used all her meta speed to be faster then the flying guy and got here before him.

-I can't go up there also, - said Batgirl, but seeing worried look in the dark woman eyes she continued – but I know someone who will be able.

-Canary? Can she fly too?

-Not exactly, but she will help.

Then they heard someone was climbing the fire stairs and soon a girl with long blond hair appeared on the roof. She was tall and had a mask covering the whole face. But with the look and moves Huntress could guess, that it was Dinah.

Canary came closer to Batgirl and looked at Huntress.

-Hi, nice to finally meet you, Huntress. – she exchange her hand, but Helena didn't move. At first she was shocked, that Barbara would led someone so young to play vigilante. But then she remembered Dinah was a meta with some useful power.

-Hi. – she said short without shaking the girl's hand. Canary just shrugged her shoulders and withdraw her hand.

-So, what's the problem, Batgirl?

Then at the same time the flying man appeared again, installed the last part of the bomb and turned it on.

-The problem is, that we can't get there and I need to disarm the bomb.

Canary came closer to the roof edge and looked up.

-No problem. I just get the bomb down here and you will do it on the roof. – the blonde girl turned to them.

-It's not gonna work. – said Huntress – If you move the bomb now, it will blow up.

-How do you know? – again the dark woman surprised Barbara with her knowledge.

-When I couldn't stop the flying guy, I caught the one who was guarding the bomb's parts in warehouse. He told me about its mechanism and when the bomb is turned on, you can't touch it or it will blow up.

-And you are telling me this now? – that complicated Batgirl's plan, a lot!

-That's not all... – Huntress looked at both companions. – To turn in off, you need a special key. And you will never guess, where this unique object is.

-The warehouse on the other side of city. – Batgirl already had a feeling about all of this. And she didn't like it a bit!

Dinah just watched both women. They seemed to communicate silently. They didn't need to explain everything to each other. They would be a good team, if they decided to fight together. When she had gotten on the rooftop, she already sensed Huntress there. The dark woman was angry with something and feared for the people in the city. When she had found out about the bomb, she understood everything.

-We don't have much time. The bomb will get off in an hour.

-Just great! – at first the redhead thought that working with Huntress wouldn't be that bad, but now she changed her mind. The woman was annoying! – If you are going for the key, I'm going with you. Canary stay here and watch the tower.

-I'm gonna get there much faster. – Huntress wanted to protest. There were many armed men and she didn't want Barbara to get hurt. Dinah could sense it and just then she knew, who Huntress was.

-I have a bike! – Batgirl was almost offended.

-Yeah, like that really matter. – with smirk on her face, the dark woman disappeared in darkness.

Barbara wanted to do the same, but Dinah stopped her with her hand.

-You can trust her. She will protect you with her life. – the blonde said softly.

**

* * *

The warehouse, close to harbor, twenty minutes later.**

Huntress stood next to air vent and saw Batgirl landing smoothly at the roof. Of course the other woman didn't listened to her, but she had to try. She opened the vent and showed it to the redhead.

-You take this way and I go the other. This vent will take you directly to the room with the safe. – Barbara wouldn't have trusted the woman with this, but Dinah's words changed it all. While riding here, she was wondering, what exactly the girl had sensed to say that to her. But she trusted Dinah, when it came to human feelings.

-Which way will you get there?

-I will enter through the door. That vent will take me to the next room. We will attack from two directions. How do you like my plan? – she looked at Batgirl. She knew this woman didn't trust her, but she hope she would listen to her now. They didn't have much time.

-Ok. Lets do it. – with that the redhead jump into the vent. Helena was shocked a little, but didn't complain. She moved to other air vent.

All happened very fast. The man were surprise with the two women. But they were prepared. The fight began. It was wild and messy. First Huntress tried to eliminate the men with guns. Then she took care of the rest. Batgirl in the same time, tried to get to the safe as soon as possible. She realized that the dark woman was preventing most of their enemies from attacking, giving her time to get to the key. Guess Dinah had been right again. When she was finally able to put a small explosive on the safe's door, she shouted to Huntress to take cover. In five seconds the whole room was filled up with smoke. The men, who were close to the explosive, were threw on the opposite wall. Batgirl stood up from under the desk and went to the safe. The door were open and she took out a big metal box.

-You ok? – she asked without looking back. Huntress got up, moving a man, who was her shield.

-Yes, just great… You got it? – she looked from behind redhead's shoulder. – Hmm, we won't be able to get it out through the vent.

-That means, we need to take the traditional way out. – then she turned around with the heavy box in little bag and looked at the dark woman – You ready?

-Always, but I will take that. It's not so heavy for me. – Huntress pulled out her hand and waited for Barbara to give her the box willingly. Batgirl looked into the animal eyes, that always make her body shiver. She wondered about it, since she had met the dark woman. She still didn't have a clue, who she was. Then she decided, that she trusted her and put the key in Huntress' hand.

They directed to the stairs. But when they were half way down, they noticed the number of men down there.

-Fuck! – Huntress hissed – When I've been here last time, there were much less of them.

- Guess, they called for backup. – Batgirl didn't wait for invitation. She jump to the ground and started to make her way to the gate.

Again the fight began. This time even wilder then the one minutes before. The redhead hit and kicked with all her strength. She didn't stop to see, if her opponents were ok. This was different kind of fight. It wasn't about stopping some criminal any more. It was about something more important, about lives of many citizens. She didn't have time to be gently or merciful. She had to be effective!

Barbara doubted, that Huntress had the same distress. From the beginning the dark fighter was pretty brutal. But there was something good in her. She could see it in her action. She wanted to do good, but her way at accomplishing it were a little aggressive. Now she had to focus on fighting. The bad guys were able to hit her few times.

Helena didn't think about anything particular. She just kept fighting and checking from time to time on Batgirl. She tossed two men in the air and they knocked down another five with their bodies. She really liked it. It was different than at the arena. This fight was out of any control. She had never fought with so many opponents at one time. And she had never used her meta skills with whole their limits. Silently she was afraid for killing someone. She knew she had broken a lot of bones. She could hear it. She was hit few times too, but the blows weren't very strong. She would live. Helena wanted to smile. Who would have thought, that she might some day fight in the same team with Batgirl. She didn't wan to think about this now, but here with the other woman close, she felt good, content. She realized she could do it all the time. Permanently.

When they got closer to the gate, Huntress noticed a man with a rifle on the other side of hall aiming directly at Batgirl. Instinctively she jumped in front of the other woman, when she heard a gunshot. In the same time Barbara turned and saw the dark woman getting hit.

-What the Hell do you think you're doing! – the redhead was furious, not at her companion, but at the situation. She helped Huntress to hold steady. She then saw the woman was taking something out of her pocket. It was one of her baterangs!

-Just paying a debt. – Helena answered. Shit! The wound really hurt. Fortunately she was hit in her side and probably her main organs were intact. She decided to take care of the shooter, before he would be able to reload.

-Where did you get that? – Batgirl was shocked. She couldn't remember to lose any of her equipment lately. And just what exactly the dark woman meant with the "paying a debt".

-From your nightstand. – Huntress answered and threw the baterang, hitting her target in a chest. Nice aim, Batgirl thought. But then she realized what the wounded woman said. How would she had known about her keeping it close to bed? She couldn't possibly be at the Clock Tower, could she? No, Delphi would've detected intruder! – I broke into your bedroom at Saturday night. I will explain everything later, but now you must take the key and go to the City Hall!

-I won't leave you here wounded and with so many men! – that was very bad idea. Huntress didn't stand a chance in this shape.

Helena took out a whip and kept their opponent away from them, so they could talk for a second.

-Damn it! Listen, Barbara! – she used the redhead real name, thinking that would help – We don't have time! Many people will die!

- Who are you? – Batgirl was startled now, she had really bad feeling about this situation. This woman knew her!

Suddenly Huntress took off her balaclava, revealing Helena's beautiful face. Barbara took a breath and just stared at the face with those cat's eyes. God! She loved her. Now even more then before! She couldn't move, couldn't think. But she felt something on her hands. When she looked down, she noticed, that she was holding the key.

-Go… - Helena begged her now.

She turned around and ran to the gate.

**

* * *

New Gotham City Hall, five minutes before the explosion.**

Dinah was nervous. What was taking them so long. Wasn't Huntress like very fast? She checked her watch again. Five more minutes…

She had a plan, incase Batgirl would be late. She planed to rip the tower off of the building and send it as high as possible. That might work.

She thought about Huntress. The second she had gotten on the rooftop, she could sense the other woman. When she got closer, she sensed the same big sadness and loneliness, even without touching her. She knew immediately who Huntress was. It wasn't big surprise, specially when Barbara had suspected that from the beginning.

Suddenly she saw a shadow moving in her direction and soon Batgirl landed next to Canary.

-Where is Huntress? – she asked. But Barbara didn't have much time. She took out the key and gave it to the girl.

-Put this key like that in the middle of the bomb and push. I have to go back to help Huntress and I'm taking Hummer. – and with that she was gone.

Dinah didn't waste time and pulled her hand in the air. Immediately the key was floaing up.

Barbara broke the whole highway code, trying to get to Helena on time. But right now she couldn't care less. She just hoped, that she wouldn't be late.

Of course Helena was Huntress. Her instinct was telling her that all the time. She should've trusted it! But damn, they were so different sometimes. And where the Hell did she learn to fight like that. It wasn't Selena's school, because she had fought with Catwoman and the two styles were different.

Helena was nice and funny, while Huntress really annoyed her. How was it possible? And she must have remember their first meeting. She knew from the beginning that she was Batgirl! Oh, she was good at pretending! When all of this was back to normal, she and Helena would have a long talk!

The redhead got to the warehouse in no time. But when she went in, she saw all the men lied unconscious and there was Helena in the middle of them. Her eyes were close and the wound was bleeding a lot. Batgirl ran to her and checked her pulse.

-Thank God! – Barbara breathed with relieve. She stared to tap the brunette cheeks. – Come on, wake up, Helena!

The other woman moved her head a bit, but she didn't wake up. So the redhead decided to get her to the Clock Tower ASAP. She tossed Helena over her arm and walked to the car. She was lucky, the brunette wasn't heavy.

Barbara opened the front door and putted the unconscious woman in the sit next to the driver. Then she sat herself and putted sit belts on both of them. When they moved, she noticed, that there was no explosion in the center of city. It meant, that Canary fulfilled her mission.

Now Barbara knew where Huntress had came from and what she had been looking for. Did her search had gotten her to Harley Quinn? Was she the one, who had killed Selena?

Just then she noticed lights to her left and a car hit them.

**

* * *

New Gotham, unknown localization, night.**

Batgirl woke up with a headache. She was in small room without windows. Just one door. She was sitting on a floor and her hands were cuffed to the wall above her head. Her legs were bound together with a rope. Her ribs hurt. They probably bruised during the accident. She looked around and saw Helena in the same position to her right at the other wall.

-Huntress! – she hissed trying not to let anyone know, that she was conscious. – Helena, wake up!

But the brunette didn't respond. She looked very bad. She was pale, her eyes and lips were dark. She had some bruised from fight and the accident. Her left arm was bleeding a little. Barbara was worried about her.

She tried to loose the cuffs, but the chain was strong. She couldn't even turn on her communicator to call for Canary.

Then she heard a key in the door lock and Quinn went into the room smiling.

-Well, well, well – she stood in front of Barbara with a teaser – We finally meet, Batgirl! You were very bad bat! You destroyed my plan!

Barbara decided to be quiet. She didn't want to piss the crazy woman. She had to focus on rescuing herself and Helena.

-Well? Aren't you gonna say anything? Like I'm so sorry for ruing your fun. It won't happen again, promise! – the blond woman kicked the redhead's legs with fury, but Barbara was still quiet. – Don't worry, you're gonna say something soon, actually you're gonna scream it!

With that the crazy blond shot Batgirl with the teaser.

Helena didn't know, where she was. It was dark, but she could hear something. Two voices, both women. But she couldn't make, what they were saying. She took deep breath and memories came to her mind. The warehouse, fight, Barbara leaving with the key, fight again. Her side hurt like Hell! The shot wound. But where the fuck was she now? She took more breaths and suddenly smelled blood. She tried to move, but still she couldn't. Then she heard again voices. One was high and reedy, and the other was screaming. She took another deep breath and this time she could smell Barbara's scent and she recognized her voice. It was her screaming! She was in pain!

That gave Helena the energy, she needed. She was finally able to slowly open her eyes. She saw Barbara trembling on the floor in her Batgirl costume and another woman standing over her with a teaser! Oh, the blond bitch had no idea, what she had just done! No one was going to hurt Barbara in her present! The nap, she had so far, let her wounds heal a little. She could feel energy building up inside her. The chains above her head weren't the problem, but she had to be fast.

-Yes! That's right! Scream for me, scream more! – Quinn was laughing hysterical – That's for ruining my plans!

Barbara didn't know, how long she was going to hold. There is no way Canary would find them with her gps transmitter destroyed by teaser.

-Do you know, how hard I worked to make my dream come true! – yes, this crazy woman was pissed at Batgirl and she better found a way out, or they were gonna be dead! – First Catwoman refused to work for me! I mean, how could she! So I had to take care of her. Then someone pushed one of my people off a roof. Tell me about bad luck. And now you completely wrecked my explosion! Did I kill someone in my previous life, that God is punishing me so much now?

She stopped to think about it. Then shot Batgirl a little bit with her teaser and continued:

-Yeah, I probably did.

Suddenly they heard a chains breaking and in a second Quinn found herself pinned to the wall. Helena in her full feral transformation was growling and holding the blond woman high by her throat, chocking her. With her other hand she snatched the teaser.

-What did you mean by taking care of Catwoman? – animal growl was escaping from the brunette mouth. – You are Harley Quinn, the woman, who ordered to kill Selena Kyle!

-My, my, such a wonderful eyes and full of hate. – the blonde barely could talk, but she still wasted her energy. She didn't know, who the strange woman was, but she had potential. – I didn't order to kill Selena Kyle. I killed her all by myself.

Helena was shocked. This woman wasn't afraid. She was chocking her and she still was pissing her more. Was she crazy or something?

Barbara was afraid. First she was surprised, that the brunette could move so fast being wounded. But then she realized, that Helena just found out, what she had been looking for all this time, her mother's killer and she might do something stupid. Huntress stood there, holding the blonde with her hand and she was exuded with hate, darkness, rage and something feral. She looked as if she was a predator finally catching its prey. And Barbara was afraid, because she understood then, that Helena was ready to kill.

-Huntress, no!

-Stay away from this! – said the same strange voice.

-I didn't listen last time, why do you think I'm gonna do it now?

-God damn it! She killed my mother! I have a right to … - she pushed the blonde harder into the wall.

-…to kill her? – Batgirl desperately tried to prevent the brunette from making a big mistake. – You will become just like her. Do you think Selena would want that?

-Shut up! – tears were dropping from Helena's cheeks. – That bitch doesn't deserve to live!

-Please, Helena. – Barbara tried with softer voice. She noticed that Quinn was slowly loosing conscious, but the brunette was getting weaker with every minute. – Don't do this. We will take care of this, but not like that. I promise.

Helena turned her head to the redhead. Their eyes met. Barbara saw so much pain in those cat's eyes. The brunette let go of her prey and approach the redhead. Quinn whaled down on the floor. Helena ripped off the rope on the other woman legs and her handcuffs and she helped her stand up.

Suddenly they heard a reedy giggling. Still laying on the floor Harley was aiming a gun at them. Barbara tried to shield her companion, but Helena didn't let her. She threw another baterang from her pocket in the same time, when Quinn shot.

**

* * *

The Clock Tower, afternoon.**

Dinah could finally breath with relieve. Barbara and Helena were back. They were hurt, specially the brunette, but at least their lives weren't in danger any more.

After she had turned off the bomb, the police came and took care of everything. She could come back to the base. When she got back, in Clock Tower was only Alfred. She had tried to summon Batgirl through the com set, but her guardian didn't respond. She was a little worry, so she checked her gps position. The weird thing was, that Barbara's gps transmitter was turned off, which had never happened before. With Alfred's help, she was able to localized the hummer. He was dumped in a ditch on the other side of city. There was no sing of both women. The blonde had checked hospitals and police reports, but nothing came up.

Then about 6 o'clock in the morning the elevator door opened and Batgirl appeared holding unconscious Huntress. They both looked awful. But the worst part was, that Helena had two shot wounds.

Dinah and Alfred immediately help her to get the brunette to the med room. The butler started to prepare the tools and the girl took care of ripped clothes. Barbara cleaned herself with hurry and then began tending Helena's wounds.

And now, almost five hours after patching up the other woman, the redhead was sitting next to her bed. Helena was sleeping. Her recuperating power were incredible. She had two shot wounds, one in her side and second in her left arm. Her whole body was full of bruises and cuts. But her vitals were very good. She had slight fever, so Barbara was putting a cold compress on her forehead. Then Helena started bubbling something in French.

-Helena, it's ok. You're safe now. – the redhead took her hand and squeezed. The brunette opened her blue eyes a little. She looked at the other woman worried face.

- Mille pardons. I'm so sorry, Barbara. – speaking was hard for her now. – I didn't want to lie to you…

-It's ok, really. Don't worry about it now. – the redhead brgan to pet her head. She was pissed at first with the brunette for lying, but when she had almost lost her, she forgot all about her anger.

-… ne ... guère… No, it's not. – she wanted Barbara to understand, why she had done it, but very slowly she was loosing her consciousness. – You were … nice to me … and … all I did …

She didn't finish.

* * *

-How is she? – asked Dinah. They were eating dinner. Alfred was finally able to get the redhead away from Helena's bed. She hadn't left her side since they had got home. And Barbara needed to rest. She was also bruised a lot.

-Better, she woke up for a minute.

-I still can't believe, she could stop Quinn with bullet in her side. She must be very strong. – when they putted the brunette in Barbara's bedroom, the redhead told them, what had happened during the night.

-Yes, strong and she heals fast. That explains why she wasn't bruised at Gala night. – Dinah actually giggled at that. – You think it's funny? She had a nerve to ask me, what had happened!

-God, I so wish, I was there. – the blonde burst with laugh and the redhead relaxed a bit.

-That's not all. On Saturday she broke into the Clock Tower.

-What! – this was getting better and better. – But it's not possible, right? You said, that Delphi can detect any intruder.

-I know, but somehow she found a way in. I checked the records from that night and she really was in my bedroom! And to think that I was just in my bathroom, while she was going though my things! – they both laughed at that.

-Damn, she's good. – the blonde shook her head.

-Yeah, she's really good. I have to check for Huntress in France. Maybe something will come up.

-You think, she was a crime fighter in Paris?

-No, I don't think so, but she had to learn, how to fight like that somewhere and I want to know where.

-Yes, she's an enigma and you like puzzles. – Dinah said finishing her dinner.

-What do you mean by that?

-Nothing in particular, just that she is the first person, aside from criminals, that you are really interested in. For the last week you talked about her and was thinking about her a lot. – just when Barbara wanted to say something, the blonde continued – Don't deny it, I can tell. Remember, touch-telepath here.

-I was thinking about her a lot, because I didn't know who she was. – the redhead didn't really like the direction of this conversation. – And you know, how I get, when I don't know something.

-Yes, - Dinah didn't give up – but you were thinking about Huntress as often as you were thinking about Helena Kyle.

Crap!

-Dinah, I don't really want to talk about it right now.

-Fine. – she stood up from a table and was leaving the kitchen – I just want you to be happy.

* * *

Helena woke up, when she heard door opening. Alfred came in with a tray and a cup on it. She looked around and realized, she was in Barbara's bedroom and in her bed.

-Good morning Ms Helena. – the butler said politely setting the tray on a nightstand. – A hot tea perhaps?

-How did I get here? – she was confused a bit with the time and place, but when she tried to sit up, her body protested. – Ow, fuck! That hurts!

-Please, don't move. You were wounded rather seriously. – the man putted his hands on her arms and directed her back on the bed. Then he passed her the cup. – Ms Barbara brought you here yesterday at dawn.

-Yes, something is coming back. Does it mean that we stopped the bomb from exploding? – guessed not everything is coming, thought Alfred.

-Of course. But about the rest you need to speak with Ms Barbara. But she's at school right now. So please just rest for now. – with that he left the room.

Helena stared to drink the hot tea. The pillow smelled like Barbara. She remember being here for the first time few nights ago. Everything looked exactly the same. She moved a bit and opened the shelf and smiled. Two baterangs were inside. Yep, Barbara was definitely a control freak. She had noticed it before, when she had came here for dinner and the next day at school. Her desk was in total order.

She didn't want to spend all day in bed, even if it was the redhead's bed. Without the other woman it wasn't fun. She pushed away the covers and very slowly moved her legs to the floor. Her left hand was immobilized and she felt great pain in her left arm. She pushed her body with right hand and sat at the bed.

-Wow, it will take me a day to get to the bathroom.

She waited for a minute to catch her breath and then she stood up. She swayed a little and then moved in the bathroom direction.

The place was nice. There was double shower and a big bathtub. She smelled all of the other woman's toilet accessories. And the towels were so soft.

When she got out from bathroom, she took from Barbara's closet one of her sweatpants and a t-shirt. With that she went out exploring the Clock Tower.

**

* * *

NG High School, noon.**

-So, Ms Gordon really found out about the party? – the two friends were walking out of school.

-Yeah, she wasn't happy.

-I'm sorry. It was my idea. I'll go and explain her everything. – she really didn't want Dinah to be in trouble, because of her.

-It's ok, I'm grounded anyway. Nothing's gonna change that. – they stopped in front of school. The weather was great. It was warm and sun was shining as if it was summer already. Dinah looked around. It was her force of habit. With the vigilante training she was much more aware of her surroundings. She noticed things, she usually wouldn't be paying any attention to. – But I can always walk you to your home.

The other girl smiled widely. She was tempted to take her friend's hand, but it was out of question. She still needed to explain everything to Dinah. And somehow the time was always wrong.

-It's good I live pretty far from the school. – the taller girl grinned and they started to walk.

Barbara saw from her class window, as the two blonde girls were leaving. She was tired. She took a day off yesterday, because of her injuries, but today she had to show up. Her body was still sore, but she was happy, that they ménage to stop Quinn. She didn't want it to end like that, but the criminal didn't really leave them a choice.

She sat at her desk and was organizing her papers. School wasn't nice now. There was this odd atmosphere with Wade. They didn't date any more and every time he was looking at her with his sad eyes, she felt guilty. The redhead knew that was ridiculous, she was only being fair with him. So now she had to just deal with it and ignore Wade's look. Every time she saw him, Helena came to her mind. Dinah was right about her thinking about the brunette often. Now she was doing this even more often. Especially now, when Selena's killer was found. She wondered, if the brunette was going back to Paris. Barbara didn't want that.

She was in love with Helena. She accepted it, but now what? She didn't know, if she would ever tell her that. She was a woman! And the redhead had never dated or even kissed another woman. This all was so new for her. She decided to wait and see, what would happen.

**

* * *

The Clock Tower, evening.**

Helena was leaning on a rail and looking at the city. The view from the balcony was great. The wind was a little stronger up here, but she liked it.

After a day she felt much better. Her body was still sore and the shot wounds hurt, but the minor cuts were gone. She stared to remember more from that night. She knew that Harley Quinn had kidnapped them and she was able to free herself, but that's all. She had to talk to Barbara and find out what happened to Quinn and where she was.

She wondered, if the redhead would even want to talk to her. She had lied to her all the time and she had broken to her bedroom, stealing her stuff. Barbara had a right to be mad at her. But Alfred said, that Ms Barbara wasn't like that. Whatever that meant.

She was thinking about her future. In Paris she had their family house and few galleries. She had some friends, or more acquaintances, but still people she knew and she had had a really good life there. And here she knew just few people, but somehow she felt closer to her mother here in New Gotham, then there in Paris. She didn't understand that. This place felt like home and she realized, that she didn't want to leave. And the most important, the redhead was here. Barbara was always a dream to her. She had remembered her for all this years and had promised herself, that some day, she would come here and meet her again. Now she was here, did a lot more then just meet her and didn't wan to leave her again.

But what she expected? That they become great friends and later something more? Yeah, especially when the redhead had no reason to trust her. And besides, she had a boyfriend. This Wade guy was so not for her. No passion, no energy, no … he was just tame. And she was a Batgirl, for God's sake, a ghost of night, woman full of stamina!

Maybe Barbara didn't see it now, but later she would get bored with him and be unhappy. And that Helena wouldn't let to happen. So she decided to wait and see.

Just then Dinah went out on balcony and smiled at the brunette.

-Hi, Alfred told me you were here. How do you feel? – what was with this girl's smile, that was contagious. She smiled back.

-Hi, I feel like I fought with an army and then some tank drove over me. – they laugh at that. – So you are Canary?

-How do you know? I had a mask! Alfred told you? – the blonde was convinced no one would recognized her in Canary suit.

-No, I'm smart. – smirk Helena – And of course my meta nose sensed your perfume, no to mention your loose hair and the way you move. The high and weight were an indication.

-Damn! You are really good! – Dinah was astonished – And you fight soo well, from what I heard.

-Barbara told you? Was she pissed at me for stealing her belt? – Helena was really curious.

-Pissed? That doesn't even cover it! She was so furious, that I preferred to do homework, then be anyway close to her. Even Alfred disappeared somewhere.

Helena smiled at that, but inside she felt uneasy. Would Barbara forgive her for what she had done? Besides the redhead, Dinah and Alfred, she didn't have more friends here and she really liked them. She could be herself here. She didn't want to lose it.

-You won't lose it. – said the girl softly. – And we consider you a friend too.

-How did you…? – Helena was shocked. Did she say it aloud?

-Sorry, didn't mean to read you. – Dinah felt guilty, but she couldn't let the other woman to torment herself like that. – You were thinking really loud.

-Thinking? You can hear, what I was thinking? – that wasn't good! How much could she hear?

-Oh, I forgot you didn't know. I'm touch-telepath also.

-So you can touch someone and know what he or she is thinking? – the brunette looked from her to the blonde's hands, but they weren't touching now.

-Um, yes, but not always. Sometimes when someone thinks really loud, I can hear it too, if I'm close enough. – Dinah felt really stupid now and was nervous. She put her hair behind her ear. – But usually I block it.

Helena was looking at her intensely. Telekinetic and telepathy, two very powerful skills. If Dinah decided some day to change the sides, she would be the greatest criminal of them all. She hope, that would never happen.

When Helena went inside, it was almost 9 p.m. Alfred was already gone and Dinah was listening some loud music in her room. She looked around and noticed that Delphi was on a stand by and lights were off. But Barbara was in the Tower, she could smell her. She was nervous, but she knew that they needed to talk. The brunette took the stairs and slowly went on the second floor.

Barbara was sitting comfortable on a sofa in front of large TV. She was drinking bear and a second bottle was standing on a table. When Helena approached, she smiled.

-Hello Helena. How do you feel? – the brunette was little taken aback by this nice tone.

-Um, hi. Much better, you? – she sat on the other side of sofa.

-Relieve, but sore. – the redhead took a sip of her drink and turned her whole body to the other woman direction. – We need to talk.

-I know. – she realized before that Barbara always liked to get to the point, then beat about the bush. And it was fine with her. – And I know, that saying sorry doesn't cover it. But I really didn't mean to and …

-Helena, it's ok. You shouldn't feel guilty. I should've seen it coming. – the redhead shook her head.

-How, Barbara? You're not alpha and omega, you didn't know me, so how could you suppose to know, what I can do? – with that Barbara was confused.

-Yes, but what happened to Quinn… I just knew, that she would come out with something… - now Helena was lost.

-What are you talking about? What happened to that bitch? – the redhead looked up at the brunette and remembered Alfred's words, that Helena had some gaps in her memory from that night.

-What were you talking about? – she asked slowly.

-That I'm sorry for lying to you. But I didn't want you involved in finding my mother's murderer. – Barbara was looking at her strangely. – What were you talking about?

-Helena, how much do you remember from that night?

-Um, we fought at the warehouse, you left with the key, then I woke up in some room with the bitch torturing you and I stopped her. You said, that the police would take care of her and I started to let you free. That's about it.

-Shit! – Barbara coursed, taking another sip. She pushed the second bottle to the brunette. – Better drink it, before I will continue.

Helena was confused. She had never heard the other woman course. She didn't take the bottle, just looked at her waiting.

-When you were freeing my legs, Quinn pulled out a gun and aimed at us. – she stopped talking. This was going to be hard. – You shield me … again and in the same time you threw at her one of my baterangs. Guessed, you stole more then just one.

-Two actually, from your nightstand. – Helena didn't move. She had an idea, what had happened later. – Where did I hit her?

-… her heart… - she said it quietly as if it would change anything.

**

* * *

The same time, Dinah's room.**

-Hi, Gabby. – the blonde was laying on a bed with a phone in her hand. The last few days were difficult for her. So many different emotion from other people, that she needed to feel something hers. – Just wanted to hear your voice.

-_Hi._ _Did something happen? You sound strange._

-No, nothing. Just … there are so many things, that I want to tell you …. Just don't know how.

-_Hey, don't worry about it. I know you're … secret person … - there was always this aura of mystery surrounding Dinah. When she had asked at first and her friend told her a little bit about her foster parents and their drastic methods, she understood a little better the other girl. And didn't ask more, afraid, that she would bring bad memories._

_-_I miss you… It's a shame I'm grounded.

-_Yes, I wish, you were here… - Gabby was very close from telling Dinah her feelings. But she preferred to do it in person, then over a phone. – But whatever it is, you know you can always tell me, right?_

_-_Yes, thanks, Gabby. – the blonde girl felt much better now – See you in school tomorrow.

Helena was sitting still, staring in a space. She couldn't believe, what Barbara just told her. Actually she could believe. The problem was, that she didn't remember it. The redhead was waiting for the brunette to say something, anything.

-It's actually funny… - Helena started, still looking at the same point. Barbara didn't understand at first, what the other woman meant. – I was looking for the bitch for the last week to kill her and now…when I did it, I don't feel …relieved. Hell, I don't even remember doing that!

-Helena, - Barbara wanted to clarify the whole situation. – you didn't want to kill her. You let her go. But she made you to do it, don't forget that. It was self defense.

-You think? Are you sure, that I didn't aim at her heart on purpose? – she stood up and began to circle in front of the redhead. – Cause I'm not so sure.

-Yes, I'm sure – and she was – She didn't give you time to think, you reacted to protect us, you were hurt and half conscious. Your instincts took over and…you are really good at…aiming.

Helena looked at her with uncertainty. She wanted to believe her, but her mind was telling her something different. From the beginning she planed to kill Selena's murderer and now when she did it, someone made a excuses for her.

-I have to think about it. – she turned around and moved to the elevator.

-You don't have to leave. – Barbara was close to panic. – You are still hurt…

-Thanks for everything, but I really have to be alone now. – with that the brunette left.

Barbara took deep breath and drunk the second bear. She needed it now. This whole situation was not good. She was afraid for Helena. But she hoped the other woman would deal with it. She was really sure that Helena didn't kill on purpose.

Suddenly Delphi's Alert sounded in whole Clock Tower. When Barbara got to the computer, Dinah appeared on the floor.

-What happened? – she asked. She didn't feel like sweeps tonight.

-Delphi's just found Huntress in Paris. – she was very curious about the younger woman. – And you won't believe, where she learnt to fight like that.

The blonde almost run down the stairs. When she got to the redhead, she saw few windows opened with some movies.

-It turned out, that Huntress is very popular at the black rings.

-What? She fights for money? – Barbara didn't answer, she just stared at the movies and they watched in awe, how a person in black was doing incredible moves. The redhead noticed, that in every fight Helena didn't use weapons. While the other opponents were allowed to use knives, chains, bats, even swords, the dark woman's only weapon was her body. That was her motto, from what they could read from posters. – Wow! She's great! How can she do all that?

-She's meta. But you're right, she's amazing. – Barbara was hypnotized with the brunette moves. But then some idea popped in her mind. She started to clicked on the keyboard keenly and suddenly she smiled. – Ha! I knew it!

-What? – Dinah still had a problem to catch up with her guardian train of thoughts.

-The exact amount, she won in every fight, was transferred to different charitable foundations' accounts.

-She didn't fight for money, so why was she doing that?

-I think, she wasn't a crime fighter in Paris, but had a skills and wanted to use them. She is very good, as you can see. – somehow, without a reason Barbara's heart started to beat very fast and she felt hot. She couldn't take her eyes off the screen. The other woman's flexibility and lightness, she was moving with, was breathtaking. She wanted to see it here, in Clock Tower training room.

**

* * *

NG Gallery, next day.**

Helena had a lot of work at the gallery, but she couldn't focus. Her wounds didn't hurt so much, but she still felt sore. She made few phone calls to Paris and made a plans for the next week, but that was all she was able to do. And it was happening, because she started to remember that night. The whole night. She remembered Barbara being tortured and the furious she felt, when she saw it. She didn't only wanted to kill Quinn, because she had killed her mother, but partly of what she was doing to the redhead. Then she realized, that she would do anything for Barbara.

And the best part was, that the other woman didn't seem to be angry with her. She forgave her for everything and even defended her from herself, when she insisted that killing Quinn wasn't accident. That meant something, right?

Maybe she needed to do it the old fashion way. Maybe she should try to win the redhead's heart.

Of course, that would be a difficult. Barbara wasn't just any woman. She was special, unique. Helena would have to use all her knowledge about seduction and that might not be enough. But what the Hell, she was worth it. She was worth all her efforts.

First she had to use her body language, be funny and smart. So the redhead would want to spend more time with her. They needed to become really good friends, the best. So Barbara would have a problem with spending even one day without the brunette. Yes, that might not be so difficult. They already got along pretty well. She would try some friendly flirting. That would be a start!

She stretched a bit at the leather armchair and got up. Some how she couldn't spend much time in one place. She felt full of energy. And it was getting hotter and hotter with every minute. She went to checked the air conditioning, but everything was ok.

In a bathroom she rinsed her face with cold water, but it didn't help too. She looked at herself in a mirror and noticed flush on her cheeks. The worst part was, that thinking about Barbara made her very arousal. She could barely stop herself from going out to the redhead and just take her with or without her permission.

Fuck!

No, no, no! Not now!

She ran to her desk calendar and cursed again.

Crap! She was in heat!

**

* * *

Apartment above the gallery, two days later.**

Barbara was standing in front of back door to Helena's apartment. She hadn't seen the brunette for the last two days. She was worry a little bit. Why would she avoid her? Maybe something happened and she needed her help. But the brunette left a rather creepy message, that she was ok and she would contact the Clock Tower in few days. That was all. But Barbara felt that something was wrong. The way Helena had said those words, was indication. She spoke fast as if she was in hurry and her breath was not steady. When she checked Huntress gps from the comm set, she had gave her before, it showed, that the brunette was in her apartment all the time. The gallery was closed indefinitely.

She knocked at the door and waited. She heard some French course and then the door was opened.

Helena stood in them, wearing a sweatpants and tight t-shirt. And she was obviously training, because she was all sweaty. Her eyes showed her surprise.

Barbara didn't know why, but the whole view looked incredible sexy for her.

-What are you doing here? – that didn't sound nice at all! Now the brunette looked a little frightened. What would she be afraid of so much? And of her? – I mean, I left you a message…

-Yes. Can I come in? – she preferred to talk inside. It looked like Helena didn't actually wanted to let her in, but finally she opened the door wider.

When she went inside and looked around, she noticed that the temperature in the apartment was pretty cool. In the living room she saw a blanket on the floor close to the wall. Next to it were few bottles of water and some fruits. It was a little bit strange for her.

-I wanted to make sure, you are ok. How are your wounds? – the brunette didn't come closer to her. She was keeping her distance. What the Hell was happening with her?

-Great, you didn't have to come for that. I told you, I was fine. – the younger woman seemed still, but inside she was screaming: get out!

-You don't look fine. Can I check your wounds? – when she made a move towards Helena, she almost jumped away from Barbara.

-They're fine, promise. You have to go now, I'm busy. – Barbara looked at her intensely and again she looked around. Then she noticed something really weird. There above the blanket on the wall were handcuffs with long chain.

-What's going on, Helena?

-Nothing, I just need some time to myself. – she could barely stand in one spot. She started to play with her fingers and her mouth seemed dry. – You really have to go now, please?

That surprise the redhead. She was hiding something. Something she was probably afraid for her to find out or too embarrassed. Barbara didn't want to leave without finding out. Maybe she was rude to be that nosy, but only wanted to help Helena. She moved into the living room and sat at the couch.

-I won't leave till you tell me, what is going on. – she said emphatically and waited. Helena took deep breath and went after her guest. She sat at the blanket and cuffed herself to the wall. Barbara was watching all that with interest.

-As you know I'm half meta. – began the brunette – I'm partly a cat. I got all cat's advantages and some disadvantages. Right now it's the second.

The redhead didn't understand. What was she telling her? Helena saw the lost gaze and continued.

-I'm fast, strong and flexible just like cats are, I can see at dark and can hear from really far. The same goes with my nose. But … twice a year I suffer from one of cat's disadvantage. I get really…horny.

-So what you say is that you … - the redhead wasn't sure if she understood correctly.

-…I'm…in heat… - Helena finally said it aloud in front of Barbara, which wasn't helping her libido to calm down.

-So that's what you were hiding? – the other woman couldn't believe, that the brunette would be embarrassed about something like that. Barbara was a scientist after all. Things like that were interesting for her.

-You don't understand! I become dangerous to the world! – didn't she see it? – I … I might attack someone and … and force myself…

Somehow this should concern Barbara, but all the other woman was feeling was excitement. The mental image was created in her head and it took her a second to get rid of it.

-So that's why you cuff yourself to the wall? Not to hurt anyone? – now she understood everything.

-Yes, it's all that has worked so far. The cuffs are made of titanium. – now Barbara was impressed.

-What if you don't have them at hand?

-I usually go to some club to pick up an one night stand. – she actually felt ashamed now and she dropped her head – But in the morning I feel like shit. I'm often very aggressive…in…bed, when I'm like that. So now I cuff myself.

Barbara's heart just started to beat faster, listening to Helena. Suddenly she was thinking, if her state wasn't contagious.

-But I do it usually, when I can't control myself. At first cooling me down and some exercises help, but later when the big wave comes…I have to use cuffs. – now the redhead understood the cool air in apartment and her sweaty body. She took deep breath, one of many during this talk and wondered, why this situation was exiting her.

-So when all of this is over, how do you get free? – Helena smiled at the other woman logical thinking.

-It's tricky. I have to give a key to someone I trust and would never attack like that. Usually it was my mom. She came couple of days later and let me free. – there was a long silence, but the curiously tipped the scales and Barbara asked:

-And now who has the key? – Helena smiled at the question.

-I don't know many people in New Gotham. At first I wanted to ask Dinah to do it. She's minor and I would never tried anything like that with her. But she's a teen and I don't want her to see me like that. So I changed my mind and gave the key to Alfred.

Alfred? Of course it was Alfred, who else. But she was wondering why not her? Was it a trust issue or maybe something completely different. Would Helena … no, she had to stop thinking like that. But she cuffed herself, when Barbara came. She wasn't cuffed before, because she had opened the door. Was she afraid, that she might not be able to control herself in her present?

-I know what you're thinking. – said the brunette. Every time she looked at the redhead, she had a big need to jump at her, but so far, she was able to calm down a bit. – And I trust you! I just … don't trust myself with you.

Finally she said that. She felt the animal in her was taking control. Her primal side was going to show herself and she couldn't do anything to stop it. With Barbara so close, she could smell her scent, hear her fast beating heart and see those wonderful green eyes.

The other woman noticed the change in Helena. Her muscles were tighten and she was looking at her with desire. The brunette suddenly stood up. It was all the chains allowed. She couldn't come closer. But when her eyes transformed into cat's yellow ones in front of Barbara, the redhead opened her mouth in agitation. A wave of heat ran through her body. She started to get arousal. She saw Huntress' eyes before, but now, seeing as they changed. It was damn sexy! Now those eyes were looking at her as if she was a prey. And she realized, that she wanted to be one.

Shit! Get a grip, Gordon! She shook her head. She felt big attraction towards the brunette. Now she was sure of her feelings. But she didn't want it to be like that, to get close, because of the state the brunette was in. She had to wait and see if without the raging hormones Helena was still attracted to her.

She stood up and move towards the door.

-I will go now… - when she turned away from Helena, she heard a growl of irritation. And it didn't help to calm her down. She had to get away fast, or she might change her mind and do something stupid.

When the redhead left, Huntress sat at the floor with resignation. She knew she just blew all her chances with Barbara. The other woman saw an animal she really was and ran away.

**

* * *

Apartment above the gallery, evening.**

It was over a week since this incident with Barbara. Helena didn't contact the redhead, neither she came to Clock Tower. She was afraid. Her heart was telling her, that to Barbara it didn't matter that she was meta and they still were friends, but her mind was remembering the moment, when the redhead had ran away. It all was confusing. That's why she never reviled to her friends in Paris, who she was. People, who were normal, didn't understand.

But Barbara was different. Something wasn't right. There had to be some other reason for the redhead to behave like that. At least Helena wanted to believe that.

She looked around her apartment. She decided to stay in New Gotham for good. She didn't want to go back to Paris. There still were her galleries, but short visit to Europe few times a year was enough for her to take care of things, if she needed. Her mother's killer, the blonde bitch, was dead and she didn't have anything to do now. Trying to take her chance with the redhead was pointless, after that incident. And besides, Barbara was straight and had a boyfriend.

But it was really difficult to stay away from her. Even to be with her just as friends was much better, then not seeing her at all. It sounded a lot like masochism, but she couldn't help it.

She wondered, if she should look for some black rings here in New Gotham. But with Batgirl around, she doubted, that there are any black rings at all. So much for her night hobby. Maybe she should join the family business. She was very good at fighting and she already had some experience, when it came to fight crime. She would spend more time with Batgirl and that was the best part of it.

Yes, she had to think about it.

Suddenly her phone rang. The brunette checked her watch. It was almost eleven in the evening. Who would call her at this hour?

-Kyle. – she answered after few rings.

-Helena? – it was Dinah and she sounded worried. – Thank God, you're at home.

-What happened? – she stood up and went to the window, seeing Clock Tower from afar.

-It's Barbara. She came back from school today in very bad mood. – Dinah didn't want to involve Helena in all this, but she didn't have a choice. She needed her help, even if it would piss Barbara.

-Where is she now? – Helena's heart was beating fast. If anything happened to the redhead…

-She didn't respond her comm., so I checked her gps. She's in Dark Horse. It's a bar and I can't get in. – the blonde was furious, that her age would be an issue.

-Don't worry. I'm on my way. – Helena ended the connection and went to look for Barbara.

**

* * *

Dark Horse, 15 min. later**

It was easy to find the bar. It was pretty famous. The place was crowded, but good looking brunette didn't have a problem to get in. Despite the smoke and so many people, she still could smell the redhead. She was somewhere here. Helena went to the bar and ordered vodka on rocks. The music was nice and she actually started to like the place. Some men were standing next to her and giving her appreciated look. But her eye caught a tall blond, who passed her by. She wink at Helena, but didn't stop.

Damn! Helena thought, if she wasn't already madly in love with Barbara, she would definitely had a good time in New Gotham. She drunk another shot of vodka and looked around. Then she spotted her. Barbara was sitting in dark corner, watching her. Their eyes met. She looked really great. She was wearing black leather jacket and her hair were lose.

Helena took deep breath and walked to the table.

-Is this sit taken? – she asked politely without taking her eyes of the redhead. Dinah had been right, Barbara was in bad mood. She could see that in her eyes.

-What are you doing here? – the brunette sit down in front of the redhead.

-I've heard, this place is pretty cool. – Barbara looked at her skeptical. But she didn't say anything, just drunk the rest of what was in her glass. – So, I wanted to apologize… for my behavior that day…

Helena looked so shy and young. The redhead was shocked, that the brunette was ashamed of her nature. Because it was a part of her and she couldn't change it. And for Barbara it was actually exiting.

-You don't have anything to apologize for. – Helena wanted to argue, but the redhead didn't let her – I am the one, who should apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have been so… so curious about things.

-It's ok. – the brunette smiled at that – I know, you can't help it.

When a waiter was coming by, Helena ordered a bottle of vodka and another double Scotch for Barbara. They sit in comfortable silence, listening to the music. The brunette wondered, what bothered the redhead so much, to come here and drink. After few glasses she tried to make Barbara talk.

-I didn't know you like to come to bars alone? – she drunk a shot and looked at the other woman. – Did you have a fight with Wade or something?

Barbara smiled and took another sip. Then she leaned back in her sit and looked at Helena.

-I broke up with Wade some time ago. – when the brunette looked at her surprised, she continue – I know, I didn't tell anyone about it, but seriously…there wasn't anything to tell.

-Was it something I said? I'm sorry if … - the younger woman started to feel guilty, but at the same time, she was extremely happy with the news.

-No, Helena. It was my decision and … I … Wade just wasn't for me.

-I'm sorry anyway. – they looked into each other eyes. Helena didn't know what exactly was happening to her. She felt like damn teenager. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't stop herself from drowning in those wonderful green sea of Barbara's eyes. – If you are the one who broke up, why are you here drinking?

-Well, Wade didn't take it well and decided to win me again. He bought beautiful flowers and … an engagement ring.

-What? Did he…?

-Oh yeah! He did it after school. I was soo angry at him! – she shook her head. – The whole atmosphere in school in strange now and this thing with Quinn … I just needed to …

-…get away, get shit faced and woke up in some stranger's bed? – Helena smiled at Barbara. She understood her perfectly. She had been there few times. The redhead laughed at that.

-Something like that, but without the last part. With Dinah around I have to be careful.

At that the brunette nodded. Barbara could barely sit straight. Although her brain was still processing things, her body stopped listening her long time ago. She decided, it was time to go and she stood up. Suddenly the world started spinning and she was slowly falling down. Helena caught her in last minute and sit her again in a chair.

-Damn! – she was surprised with her body reaction. She didn't feel that drunk and yet she lost control over her body. It didn't happened since collage! – What the Hell did I order?

-Relax. I will pay our bill and come back for you. – at the redhead protest she held her hand – You are in no position to argue.

Barbara watched her go. Few heads in a bar turned after the brunette and she didn't blame them. Helena was really sexy and the way she moved was just … sensual. As if she was flying not walking. She took deep breath and closed her eyes. This was not good. Now she needed Helena's help to get to Clock Tower. Maybe she would just take a taxi. But knowing the younger woman, she would want to accompany her.

-You ready? – she heard a voice close to her ear. When she opened her eyes, Helena was smiling at her. She took Barbara's left arm and put it over her neck and with her right hand she embraced her in waist. Without a problem she helped the redhead to stand up and they moved though the crowd.

**

* * *

Helena's Apartment, 1 a.m.**

-I still don't understand, why I couldn't just go home. – Barbara leaned on a wall, while Helena was looking for her keys.

-Because, half the way you were worried, what Dinah would think about you, if she saw you in this state. – finally she found the keys and opened the door. – My place is closer, any way. And you are welcome to stay.

God! Barbara was totally drunk! She was bubbling all the way there about stupid things and half of it Helena didn't understand. She felt guilty for getting the redhead in this state. She just wanted to get her talking, but not this. The other woman was totally defenseless.

-God! You smell nice. – Barbara whispered, while the brunette was helping her get to the bathroom. The younger woman almost lost her grip on the redhead, when she heard that.

While Barbara was trying to wash herself, Helena prepared the bed for her. She decided to sleep on the couch. After all, she didn't want to scare the redhead again and she was pretty sure, that with her in this state, she would have small self control over her primal needs.

Barbara didn't come out for a while, so the brunette knock at the door.

-Hey Red, you descent? – she didn't hear anything from the other side. – Barbara, you ok?

When no one answered, she opened the door. The other woman was sitting on the ground and hugging a toilet. She was asleep. Her leather jacket was lying next to her and her shoes were off. Helena came closer and smiled at the picture. Who would have thought, that the big bad Batgirl could look like that. If she just had a camera… Dinah would pay millions to see it.

She picked up the redhead from the floor and carried her to her bed.

God! She dreamed about this for most of her adult live. And now the dream is happening, maybe just a part of it! She had to be honest with herself. It was better then nothing! At least she was able to talk the woman to come to her apartment. If the redhead didn't want to come here, she wouldn't have, drunk or not. So maybe there was some hope for them.

Helena was surprised, that although something really bad happened to her during this month, she still was optimist.

The brunette lied Barbara on her bed and covered with a quilt. She looked at her. The redhead was totally out. So Helena couldn't help herself and touched her messy hair and then her hand traveled to the cheek. Her long fingers softly brushed the lovely lips. How much she wanted to taste them! It almost hurt!

Suddenly Barbara moved and Helena took back her hand. The other woman didn't wake up, but she bubbled something. Thanks to her meta hearing the brunette could hear it.

-… you can't… - the words weren't clear to the younger woman. - … just…can't…

-Can't what, Barbara? – Helena now sat at the edge of the bed.

- … can't…leave… - now that was confusing. The brunette wondered if Red was calling for someone who had left her or who was going to leave. The first name that came to her head was Bruce. Maybe she missed him. After all, he was her mentor and a friend. She doubted, that she was calling Wade. Barbara had broken up with him.

-Who can't leave? – she asked, but the redhead was out again.

Helena stood up, took last look at her companion and left her bedroom.

**

* * *

Helena's apartment, morning.**

When she woken up, a strong pain pierced her head. She was barely able to open her eyes and had a great need to drink water. She looked around, but didn't recognize the place. This was someone's bedroom. Then she noticed a photo on a nightstand. When she looked closer, she recognized two people on the picture: Selena and Helena.

So this was Helena's bedroom. The room wasn't big. There was a large window, that let to sun in. The bed was king size, which gave Barbara's mind many possibilities of activity, that could be done here. There was a big wardrobe, a large mirror close to it and a small table next to the door. On one wall was Monet.

She took deep breath and started to move out of bed. Her head was killing her and she needed to get some painkillers soon.

When she went out of the bedroom, she noticed the silence around the apartment. She wondered, where Helena was. But she found out soon, when she saw a sleeping form on a couch. She approached slowly, trying not to wake the other woman. The brunette was laying on her stomach and was hugging her pillow. Barbara kneeled next to her head and was staring at her sleeping friend.

Yes, Helena was definitely her friend. The best! Since the case with Quinn, they became close friends. Helena knew her two sides and the most important, she understood Barbara. The redhead could talk to her about everything. Well, maybe except her feelings for the brunette.

She had never expected it. She was straight, at least she had thought so for all her life. She had never been attracted to a woman before. But somehow, this woman, much younger then her, with incredible moves and this French accent, made her heart beat so fast, like never before. No one ever had made her feel like that!

She couldn't stop herself and touched Helena's hair. They were so soft. She wanted to keep touching her, but the other woman was slowly waking up.

-Hi. – she smiled at confused look of her companion.

-Uhmm, hi. – said shyly the brunette. She didn't understand at first what was happening. She opened her eyes and saw Barbara's beautiful face. Almost like in her dreams. But then she remembered, why the redhead was at her apartment. – How do you feel?

-Do you have painkillers? – Barbara smiled and stood up, letting Helena do the same. – I don't exactly remember, how I got here, but I know we were in Dark Horse drinking.

The brunette stood up without a problem or any indication, that she was in the same shape as the redhead. She stretched out a bit, which wasn't lost on the other woman. Barbara had to admire her body. Helena was wearing shorts and a tight t-shirt. There was no bra.

-What? – the younger woman noticed her staring.

-Uhmm,… - great, she caught her watching her. Now what? - … you don't have a hangover?

-Meta gens. – Helena smiled wildly and Barbara could breath again. Good thinking, Gordon! – I have to drink a lot more, to get drunk, remember?

That was true. The last time they had drunk alcohol, was after dinner in Clock Tower. The brunette had drunk much more then Barbara and yet she was hardly drunk.

Helena went to bathroom and got back with pills for her friend. They went to kitchen for breakfast. It was almost 10 a.m.

-I called Dinah yesterday and told her you were here. And she was supposed to call in sick for you.

-God! School! – how could she forget to go to work? God! She had had to be really drunk yesterday.

-Relax, Red! Everything is under control. – Helena laughed at the scary look in Barbara's eyes. – Besides, it's not like you are in any shape to deal with teens right now.

-I know. It's just…. – the redhead stared at her food - … I usually don't screw up like that. And I'm perfectly fine to deal with anyone.

-You are just human and have a right to screw up from time to time. – she smiled at her friend, when their eyes met. – And I bet a lot of kids in school would recognize a hangover. I know I would.

-That doesn't count, you are meta and was not my student. – Barbara didn't know what was it about the brunette, that simple talking with her, was making the redhead feel like teenager.

-Yeah, but there had been good possibility, that I would've stayed with my mom in New Gotham so many years ago. – Helena thought for a moment about different live she could've had. – It's good chance you would've been my teacher.

Barbara looked at her surprised. She had never thought about it. And now with the way she felt for the brunette, it would be…kinky. Some how, this made her more exited.

**

* * *

New Gotham streets, few days later.**

The evening was nice. It was warm, but a little windy. It was dark, but wasn't late yet, only about 10:30 pm. Canary was crouching on a rooftop. Sometimes Barbara let her do the sweeps on her own for few first hours and joined the girl much later. To tell the truth, the worst criminals attacked much later. At this times Dinah usually met pickpockets and small thieves. Someone she could very easily defeat.

So she was now waiting for some action. For the last few days everything was great. Barbara's mood was much better, after the incident with drunk redhead. Whather the alcohol or talking with Helena helped, she wasn't sure, but the woman was in good mood and wasn't angry at the girl for calling the brunette. And Helena was visiting them at Clock Tower more often. Actually she was there almost every day. She was glad with that. The brunette ate dinners with them, not alone anymore.

But there was this small problem. Dinah could sense the attractions the both women had for each other. It would appear that they weren't aware of it. And that the blonde girl couldn't understand. It was so obvious, that even Alfred noticed it and he was just human! And for the girl it was irritating, all those feelings she could sense. So usually she just went to Gabby and left the two women alone. But every time she did it, she hoped that finally something would happen between them, while they were left alone. Guessed, they were the most stubborn two people on the world.

She was thinking that maybe she could talk to one of them. Barbara wasn't an option. She was her guardian and she would become tense talking to the girl about it. So that left Helena. Though she was her boss, she was younger and more opened. Yes, Helena was much better choice. She would do that as soon as possible. Or she would go crazy with all this horniness around.

Suddenly she noticed two young man walking an alley. One of them had a baseball bat and another was playing with his knife. They stopped at the end and hide in shadows. They were waiting for something. Dinah went closer and now stood right above them. The dark alley was crossing a common street in the city. Many citizens were passing by, not realizing about the two men watching them.

Dinah understood now. They were waiting for a victim. And soon they got one. A young girl with small boy were pulled in. One of them covered the girl's mouth and put a knife to her throat, the other caught the boy and treated him with his bat. They pulled their victims deeper into alley.

-Shut up and don't move! – shouted the man with knife.

-Or I smash this kid's head! – said the other.

The girl stopped moving.

While all this was happening, Dinah was already on her way down. As quiet as she could, she took the fire stairs. Using the shadow in alley, she got closer. And then she noticed the other girl's face. She stopped in her trucks and couldn't move.

It was Gabby and her little brother!

-Oracle, we have a problem. – she whispered to her comm. set.

-What's going on, Canary? – Barbara was already checking the girls gps position.

-I have two muggers, no big deal, but the vics is Gabby and her brother. – she was watching the two men and a great anger was building inside her. It was happening again. Like the last time on the party.

-Don't get too close. – Barbara understood, why it was a problem for Dinah. It was different to defend some strangers, then someone you were close to, someone you cared about. – Try to change your voice and proceed with cautious.

Great! Thought Dinah, and try no to kill them!

She took deep breath to calm herself down and got out of shadows.

-Let them go! - she said with lower voice.

The four people were surprised, that there was someone else in the alley. The two men immediately turned with victims to the directions of intruder. Gabby's eyes got bigger, when she noticed tall blonde girl in black mask, wearing black uniform. She didn't seam afraid.

-Don't get closer or I slit her throat! – he pressed the knife harder to the girl's skin.

-I suggest you nicely to put the knife away or you gonna regret it! – the stranger's voice was more demanding and she sounded angry.

The man laughed, but in the next second his hand with weapon moved a little bit away from Gabby. That was the moment, Dinah was waiting for. She just moved her two fingers.

-Or you will do wha… - he didn't finish, when suddenly the knife moved with incredible force and flew far away from the criminal's hand.

Everyone was shocked and then all heads turned to smirking blonde. But Canary didn't waste time. She moved two fingers of her other hand and the bat landed close to the knife.

The men didn't know, what to do. They looked at each other and silently decided to give up and run away.

-Ok, you won. – one of them said, while they both started to walk back. But Dinah was pissed. How dared they attacked Gabby and a little boy! She was far from the anger she had felt at the party, but still she was pissed!

-Ohh, no you don't! – saying that she hold up her hands and the two criminals flew high and far from them.

Both the victims were stunned with the whole situation. As soon as the boy was free, he ran to his sister. But Gabby's eyes were glued to their hero. The masked blonde was beautiful, confident and mystery. She saved them! Threw two men in the air, without even touching them! That was… just..

-Wow… - was the only thing the curly haired girl could say.

Dinah stood there few feet away from the siblings. She couldn't take her eyes from her friend. Gabby was looking at her with admiration and she didn't seam afraid of Canary. So many times she wanted to tell her friend about her powers, but she couldn't. It was dangerous for the other girl to know and she was afraid, that Gabby wouldn't understand.

But here she was standing not far from the girl, saving her with her power and she wasn't afraid! Maybe she should've trusted her friend more. She knew Gabby was tolerant, especially being gay.

-Uhmm, thank you… - finally the girl found her tongue. – Uhmm, what's your name?

Great, instead of turn around and ran, the girl decided to chat! And Dinah was getting nervous every minute.

-You can call me Canary. – she said trying to change her voice. – I have to go.

She moved towards the fire stairs. And didn't look back. Her heart was beating so fast. She wanted to come closer to Gabby and just hug her. But she couldn't. It was not the time to tell her friend about herself.

**

* * *

Clock Tower, 1 hour later.**

When Dinah got out of elevator, Barbara and Helena were at the Delphi. The redhead was sitting in her chair and the brunette was leaning at the desk and watching the blonde approaching.

-Hey – Helena started – How are you?

-Great. – but she didn't feel great at all.

-You sure? – she could tell, that Dinah was in strange mood. At that Barbara looked at her ward.

- Yes, I just … it was … unexpected, that's all.

-Yes, - answered the redhead. – now you have to be careful in school. Gabby is pretty smart girl, she might recognize you.

-I know. – the young girl took deep breath and turned around. – I'm tired, going to bed.

-Ok, night Dinah.

Helena watched her go. She was sure, the girl wasn't great. She remembered the talk, they had had before Quinn. Dinah had said, her friend had been attacked and she had wanted to hurt the boy. She probably felt this way now. But she should be proud of herself, this time she saved her friend.

-So, what do we have tonight? – asked Helena turning towards Barbara.

The redhead looked at her surprised.

-Uhmm, I have no idea, what you're talking about. – was Helena implying …

-Well, since I don't have to look for my mother's killer any more, I get bored at nights. – she looked at her friend and again couldn't take her eyes of her. Maybe this all idea about working together wasn't so good. How was she supposed to work with Batgirl, if the only thing she was thinking every time they were alone, was how she would taste. – I thought, that I could help you.

-You want to be a crime fighter? – now this was new. But of course Helena wanted to fight at nights. It was something, she was used to.

-Well, yeah. I mean, I've already had some experience, right? – she gave the redhead her the most sunny smile.

-Ok, maybe that's not such a bad idea. – Barbara admitted, that she had used to Huntress' present during sweeps. – For the last four days police found three women, who were beaten and dumped on New Gotham streets.

-Were they raped? – Helena really hated rapists.

-No, but they all were metas. – the redhead turned again towards her monitors. – That's the only thing they have in common. The police doesn't know, who did it.

-So, someone kidnaps meta women, then beats them up and leaves them on the street for anyone to find them?

-Yes, the women were defending themselves. Their wounds indicate it.

-So, what do we do?

-I will stay here and do more research and you … - she looked at the brunette again – I want you to go out on sweep. Maybe something'll come out.

**

* * *

NG High School, lunch time,**

Of course, Gabby was relating about her last night adventure. She was so bewitched with her new hero, that Dinah couldn't believe it. Maybe she should've told her friend about her powers and nocturnal live earlier and now maybe they would've been together.

-What? – Gabby finally stopped talking and looked at her friend. – You don't believe me?

-Come on, Gabby. – the blonde decided to play it cool and tried to convince the other girl, that it was all her imagination. – You have to admit, that it doesn't sound real.

-But I was there and saw all of this. That woman really could moved objects with her mind! She protected me and Timmy!

-Maybe she wasn't alone and someone else was doing some tricks?

-What for? – Gabby was surprised, that Dinah didn't believe her. She expected her friend to trust her.

-To scare away the criminals, so she wouldn't have to fight?

Gabby thought about it for a second. It was possible, but how were they able to took the weapons from attackers? No, this definitely was not the case!

-I know you are new here, Dinah, but surly you've heard about superheroes?

-What? That's just a legend! – this wasn't good! Barbara was right, Gabby is too smart for her own good.

-There was Batman many years ago, but now I heard about Batgirl and this blond woman. Her name is Canary.

-Come on, this can't be true! – was she starting to sweat?

-I know it sounds crazy, but about month ago my aunt was saved from the same woman. No one in family believed her, but now I think she was telling the truth. – Gabby felt more and more sure with every minute.

Great! Now Dinah had to compete with herself! And to think that everything was going so fine for them. They spent more time together and became closer. But now her alter ego took all Gabby's attention! This was stupid, she can't be jealous of herself!

-Look, - she had to change the topic and soon. – even if this all is true, that doesn't change anything. You still don't know, who she is and where she lives. And it's better to just leave her alone to save people.

-I know, but … - Dinah had a point. Even if she met her again, then what? Would she behave like some stupid school girl drooling at her hero? She wasn't like that. - … I just want to know her….

-Like dozen other people she saved. – Dinah looked at her friend with sympathy.

They walked in silence, passing other students. Gabby was deep in thoughts and Dinah let her come to conclusion on her own. Maybe she wouldn't start looking for her new hero.

The taller girl was pissed at herself, at world and at this criminals for introducing Gabby to her alter ego like that. She wanted to do it herself on her terms. And now she had to lie to her friend more. To think she was so close to tell the other girl the truth. She wouldn't have been in this mess now.

-I have to go and tell Barbara about our plans after school. – said Dinah quietly.

-Ok, I'll wait for you in front of school.

When she got to her guardian class room, the redhead was packing her things.

-Oh, hi. Good you're here. Are you working today?

-Umm, hi. Yes, but later. I came to ask, if I could go to the mall with Gabby. – Dinah leaned at first desk. Barbara sensed her bad mood. The girl usually was exuberant, but now she was just…blue.

-Everything is ok?

-Yeah, just great. – she noticed interested look in the redhead eyes. – For the whole day Gabby was bubbling about strange woman, who saved her yesterday.

-But she didn't recognize you?

-No, but now it's even worse! – Dinah finally exploded. – I have to lie to her all the time and now … one lie creates another! When will it end?

Barbara understood the girl, of course. But there was little she could do to help. This was just another part of being vigilante. You had to lie to people you care, to protect them. She did it all the time to her father. If he had known, what she did at nights, she would've been grounded till she was sixty!

-I know it's difficult and you get tired of this with every day, but … - she came closer to the blond and putted her hands on the girl's shoulders. – You are a great hero, you save people! You have dangerous life and … it's just safer to keep it a secret. But some day you will have to share your secret with someone very close and then it will be even more difficult to keep this person safe. The knowledge is very dangerous.

Dinah sighed and nodded. She knew all that, but it still was hard.

**

* * *

New Gotham, gala night.**

Another fund-raiser and again Helena couldn't say no. But this time was better, because she had a sit next to Barbara. Well, better and worse at the same time. The redhead looked really hot in her long dress and sitting so close to her, smelling her scent and hearing this wonderful voice talking with some boring man, was just torture! At least the drinks were free and she could drown her sorrows. The gala was actually really good. Maybe she needed to escape for a moment from the night life. To have some fun, meet different people. She even danced with some handsome men. But the strange thing was, that every time she was moving with the music, she could feel Barbara's eyes on her back. She was sure redhead was watching her. But why? She had noticed it earlier. When they were patrolling as Batgirl and Huntress, her companion often flirted with her. It was light, friendly flirt, but still. And every time the redhead was looking at her, it was very intense, as if she was trying to look into her.

After everything they had gone through, they became the best friends. Barbara showed her the city, they often ate lunch together and at nights they patrolled streets. They spent a lot of time together and it was more difficult with every day for Helena to be just friends with her. But she notice the attraction building between them. There was just something in the redhead's eyes, that was different. Barbara was watching her often, like right now on the dance floor. And it aroused her like hell! She wasn't sure what to do. After all, the redhead was straight and she couldn't just come to her and ask, if she was interested. Maybe it was just a faze for Barbara or maybe after leaving Wade she needed some human closeness. Helena was confused.

After the last dance she took her glass and moved to the terrace. Memory from the last time here came back and she smiled.

-Hey, what are you doing here? It is so cold out here. – she heard Barbara's voice from behind.

-Just needed a fresh air. – she turned around.

The other woman stood close to her and looked at the moon. It was almost full moon. She took a deep calm breath and smiled at Helena.

-I know you hate this things, but I'm glad you could come here with me tonight.

-You're welcome. – Helena broke the eye's contact. One more look like that from the redhead and she may not control herself. – It's nice diversion from my other life.

-About the other life, I found out, that in other cities were similar killings. – Helena's worried eyes were looking at her again. She was thinking about something really intensely. – What?

-I was thinking…that photos of these women… - Helena was sitting almost whole day and looking at the massacred bodies. – They looked like they were in fight…

-Yes, they were defending themselves. – Barbara didn't understand at first. What exactly was the brunette telling her?

-Back in Paris I saw many men and women looking like that.

-Where?

-At the black ring. – Barbara's brain started to work. That might fit in. But as far as she knew, there were no black rings in New Gotham. She had gotten rid of it long time ago. – I know what you are thinking. And there was no black ring in New Gotham last week, but there could be one now.

Barbara looked at her for a moment and smiled.

-How do you know I was thinking that? – this question was often on her mind. The brunette could very easily read her, like a opened book. It was strange, because usually people had a problem with it. But not Helena. It was like she understood her perfectly. – Can you read minds like Dinah?

That would be really bad for the redhead. But to her surprise, Helena laughed aloud.

-No, God forbidden. I don't need to know all dark secrets of other people. – with that the redhead breathed out with relive. – I just thought the same thing at first and when I first came here, I checked if there are some black rings for me to fight, but I didn't find any.

Barbara looked at her again as if she wanted to ask something. Then she shook her head and took a sip from her glass.

-What? – asked Helena smiling.

-Nothing, just… - then she looked again at her companion and decided to ask - How did you end up fighting in black rings? I mean, wasn't Selena against it?

-Actually, my mom never knew about it. – she was quiet for a few seconds, then smiled and continued - At first my mom taught me how to fight. It was for my protection, she said. As you know she had a lot of dangerous enemies.

-Oh yeah – the redhead smiled and listened with interest.

- But soon I became better then her. My meta skills were slight different then hers. I was much faster and could jump much higher. And after some time her training just wasn't enough for me.

-So you decided to look for more? – somehow that didn't surprised Barbara.

-Something like that. As you know – the brunette smiled at her – I always liked to play in dangerous places. So one night I found a old factory outside of city, where they held fights. I watched them for few nights, before I decided to give it a try. I was pretty good, but not so much. After the first fight I was soo beaten, that I barely could get back home. But I won … and someone noticed my potential. Since then I had fought there and became the best.

-And Selena never suspected anything? – it was hard to believe for Barbara, that something like that could escape the mother.

-Well, sure she suspected something wasn't right. Once she even tried to fallowed me. But like I said, I was much better then my mom. – Helena smirk.

- And less modest.

**

* * *

New Gotham street, evening.**

Dinah was running and praying, she won't be late. Few minutes ago Gabby called her and said, that she wanted to look for her secret hero. It was almost eleven p.m. and Barbara was at the Gala with Helena. Dinah knew her friend wouldn't listened to her, so she agreed to meet her. She had 15 minutes to get to Gabby or she would go alone. And she couldn't let it happen, streets at this hour were too dangerous for a lonely girl.

She thanked her training for her speed and stamina. She barely got on time. Gabby was waiting for her at the corner of the main street and the alley, where she had been attacked before. Her friend was counting on meeting Canary here again. Dinah had never expected that her best friend was so stubborn. And in this case it wasn't good. Gabby might get hurt or worse. Couldn't she see that?

When she finally reached her goal, the other girl was smiling at her. Dinah looked awful. Her hair was a mess, her face was red and she couldn't say a word, because she was breathing so hard. The young meta lifted her finger as if asking for a minute to calm down. Finally when she did it, she drawn herself up.

-Are you crazy! – she could speak again. – You came to the same place, where they attacked you?

-I know, she shows up here sometimes. – Gabby didn't mind her friend tone. – It's the best place to start looking for her.

-Tell me again, why do you want to find her? – they still were standing at the corner and looking inside the dark alley. – I thought we agreed, that it was bad idea.

-I changed my mind. – she stepped into the alley and looked back at Dinah. – I appreciate you concern, Dinah and you don't have to go with me.

-Of course I'll go with you. – she realized that she wouldn't be able to change her friend's mind and decided to go with it and see what would happen. – I'm your personal bodyguard, remember?

They walked silently deeper in the alley and looked around. It was typical dark and damp place. Dinah had seen many this kind of places. Her trained eyes were looking for any danger, while Gabby's were tracing rooftops in hope to find what she had been looking for. They stood close to a dumpster and looked around. Everything was quiet.

-See, she's not here. – Dinah broke the silence. – Let's go and look in some other place.

-Wait! – her friend wasn't giving up yet. – I want to wait few minutes to be sure.

She found herself a quite clean place to lean on and looked at Dinah.

-Can you imagine, how it is? To have powers like that?

-Not easy, I think. – the young meta approached her friend and stood next to her. – She has to hide from people.

-Yeah, that's sucks. But still, she could do anything she wants to.

-I'm not sure, it so simple. People are afraid of unknown and they can be rude and violent. – she knew about it too much. Her foster parents were monster and they used to call her that. Gabby noticed her sad face and guessed, what her friend was thinking about.

-I know you had a Hell with your foster parents and I, being gay and all, am often the target of rudeness, as you remember. – Dinah looked up at her with interest. – And this woman, Canary, probably knows that too, that's why she hides in shadows. But the point is, she is still trying to help normal people. She's good person. That's why I have to find her. To help her too, to show her, that she's not alone.

Dinah was taken aback with Gabby's speech. She never expected her friend to understand her. And again she surprised her. Her heart warmed a lot and she wanted to tell her about being meta so much. She was close to crying, but she stopped her tears, before Gabby noticed. She took deep breath.

-You are good person too, Gabby. – she smiled at her friend. – You risk your life for something like that. Not many people would do that.

They stood like that, looking at each other, smiling. In this moment Gabby wanted to kiss Dinah so much. She looked so beautiful right now, smiling and her eyes… God, her eyes were shining this blue color. They were trapped in a moment. In a moment that Gabby realized she didn't care what other people would say or think. Hell, she didn't even care what her best friend would say or think. She just had to do it.

Suddenly she grabbed Dinah's head with both hands and kiss her. The other girl was surprised, to say the last. But she soon forgot, what she was thinking. The kiss was tender at first, as if Gabby was waiting for the blonde to pull away. But Dinah didn't do it. She deepened the kiss and soon their tongues were dancing together.

Dinah had never kissed anyone before and she often imagined, how it would be to kiss Gabby. But she never expected this. It was like being in Heaven. She couldn't have enough, her hands were roaming through her friend's body. And she felt Gabby's hands going under her blouse. It was incredible feeling and at the same time she realized, that it was too soon. She had to explain everything first. She couldn't lead the girl she loved on and lie to her.

With every power she still had, she pulled away and touched her forehead to Gabby's. They both breathed heavily and were looking at each other.

-God! I waned you to do it for a long time. – Dinah whispered, which shocked her friend.

-Really? – she expected rejection, anger, shock or even tears and pity. But this was something new. She wanted to say something more, to explain, to tell her feelings and everything, but she was too stunned.

-Yeah. – the blonde smiled.

-But I thought you're straight? –

-Me too, at first. – she took a deep breath. – But some day I just realized, that you… I …compared every boy in school to you, so…

Gabby smiled even wider and kissed her again. For a second Dinah forgot, why she had to stop.

-I need to tell you something. – she said seriously. Her friend looked at her. - I am ….

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, when they heard a voice from behind.

-Well, well, well, what have we here?

They turned around and saw four men coming their way. They were smirking. _Great!_ Thought Dinah, _just my luck!_ Now when she was ready and had a opportunity to confess, this overgrown idiots were going to destroy her chance! She felt Gabby grabbed her hand and squeezed.

She started to get angry. If anything happened to her friend because of her, she would never forgive herself. So she took a step out.

-Go away or you will regret it. – she said sternly. The other girl remembered this tone. It was the same tone from that party. After that Dinah became Xena and kicked asses. But this men were not drunken boys. They were big and strong. She was worried. She nervously looked at the rooftops and hopped that Canary would come on time to save them, like last time. Then she heard Dinah quietly said. – Stay here and don't move.

In a second the young meta jump in the middle of the group. She wanted to focus their attention on herself. First man attacked her with his fist and she didn't have a problem to defend herself. In few seconds he was laying on a ground. The other two pull out their knives and Gabby shrieked. But Dinah didn't seam afraid. On the contrary, she was so pissed at them and at the same time noticed their amatory moves, that she wanted to smile.

When first of these two men attacked, she kicked his knife out of his hand with left leg and in the next second kicked him in the chest with her right leg. When her foot touched his chest, she added a bit of her telekinetic blast to the kick. The man flew away much farther, because of that and hit a wall at the end of the alley. He slipped down unconsciously. The second man moved closer to Gabby and wanted to try with the other girl. She looked really frightened. But the other blonde stepped in his way and with fast hit with her hand, she broke his nose. He was bleeding and furiously tried to attack again. But Dinah's leg was already in move and he ended up just like his friend.

The girls stood next to each other again, when they heard a familiar sound. The last man unsaved his gun. The meta realized that she was too far to reach him in time before he would shoot. There was the only way to prevent him from shooting them. Instinctively she lifted her hand up and in the same time she heard the shot. Suddenly in front of them showed up a strange shield. It looked like it was made of glass or more like silicon, because the bullet got stuck in it. The man and Gabby were shocked. But he sobered first and launched three more bullets, but the results were the same. Dinah didn't drop her hand and was able to hold it as long as it was necessary. After another two bullets, his mag was empty. The young meta didn't waste her time and closed the shield. The bullets in it felt to the ground. Then she moved her hand effortlessly and the gun flew in one direction and the man in another. He ended up like his buddies.

Gabby was watching all of this with an interest. She observed every move of her friend. The way her long hair were moving, the body movements and the similarity to Canary. With every second her eyes got bigger, while she was watching her friend doing such incredibly things.

When they finally were safe, Dinah turned to Gabby and they looked at each other. The secret was out. There was no turning back and at first Dinah didn't know what to say. This was not the way, she wanted to tell her friend about herself. Not to scare her so much.

-You…are…her….- was the only words the shorter girl could say.

-I'm sorry. – she looked around and decided to move to more safer place. – We have to get out of here.

-To where? – Gabby wasn't sure what to do now. She wanted to ask her so many questions and at the same time she was pissed with her for keeping such a secret.

-Somewhere, where I could explain everything to you … - she hesitated for a second - … if you want to listen.

The other girl thought for a moment and then nodded her head. They walked away together.

**

* * *

The Clock Tower, around midnight. **

They both busted out of the Gala. When Helena suggested, what could be going on in the New Gotham at nights, Barbara couldn't wait longer. Still wearing her dress, she sat at the Delphi and started the research. At the same time the brunette went to get change and was coming here soon. Dinah was out with Gabby or at least that said a card left by her. The redhead wasn't happy, that her young ward went at this hour out and didn't call her. But the card said, that Dinah tried to contacted her, but she couldn't. It was Saturday night, so Barbara couldn't really blame the girl for wanting to spend some time with her friends. But she hoped, it wouldn't end up like the last party.

Then her thoughts went to Helena. The strange person, who change her point of view, when it came to love. Even now she was a mystery. They had met the first time, when the brunette was just a child. After so many years, the child became a wonderful woman. Barbara didn't expected that.

When she first time heard, that Helena was coming for Selena's funeral, she was curious. She remember the dark girl, who had attacked her to protect her mother. Even then she had noticed the strength and darkness in her eyes. She wanted to meet her so much and she couldn't explained why. At the funeral were so many people, that she wasn't able to talk to Helena in privet. So she had decided to visit her at the gallery.

She remembered the first thought, when she had got into the Gallery. The brunette had been wearing simple but smart cloths. She had looked great and Barbara couldn't have stopped herself from admiring her body. She had been standing at a ladder and hadn't noticed her. The redhead was still wondering, what had made Helena to fall down. Her meta power should have prevented her from it. Helena laughed once, that she was like a cat: she always ended up on her legs. But that time, she didn't. Maybe she didn't want Barbara to see her skills. Yes, that probably was it.

-Hey, what did you find out? – the redhead almost jumped up in her chair. Helena was so silence, that it was annoying.

-Uhmm, nothing yet. – Barbara kept her cool. – Just that in some cities were similar cases and that the police in Boston secured some kind of object from a suspect.

She showed a picture of the object on one of her big monitors. Helena looked closer, but she didn't recognized it.

-I think it is a key or something like that. – the other woman continued – I was thinking, that if we didn't hear of this black ring yet, it must be really deep underground, probably in the Old Gotham.

-Usually they are out of sight. – Helena leaned at a desk on the right of Barbara. – I can call my contact in France. Maybe he will know something.

-A guy in France?

-Trust me, he has contacts around the world. – Helena said knowingly.

Barbara was watching Helena. The brunette was calling her friend in Paris. She was leaning at the desk and looking at the floor, while talking in French. Barbara always thought, that French language was very beautiful, but hearing it from Helena's lips …. it was much more romantic and sexy, then she could've ever thought. Her eyes were roaming the younger woman's body secretly. It was more difficult not to show her feelings with every day working together. But she realized, that it would be even harder, if Helena wasn't coming for sweeps. When they were apart, Barbara's thoughts were going to the brunette every minute or second. It was impossible to do her job in short time. She had to think, how to tell Helena about it all. Or she would get crazy.

-My contact confirmed, that there is a new black arena in New Gotham and warned me. – the meta turned to Barbara. The redhead looked as if she was in different world. Helena wanted to laugh at that. – He heard, that it was life and death struggle.

-That's why, the police found dead women. – thankfully Barbara could get back to the topic fast and she hoped the other woman didn't noticed anything. – Does he know, where this black ring is or how to get there?

-He can do something better. – the brunette smiled mischievously. It was her typical Huntress smile and it meant some trouble. – He will get me there.

**

* * *

New Gotham, night.**

Gabby agreed to go with Dinah and talk. On their way they found a little café opened 24/7. The place was cozy and quiet. There were two customers sitting at the bar. Soft music was heard in the background. The girls took a sit at the end, away from anyone to overhear anything.

For the whole way there, they didn't talk and now after ordering cacao, they were sitting in front of each other. Gabby was watching her friend with new eyes. Mentally she was cursing herself for not seeing it before. The only thing that was preventing anyone from seeing Canary's face was only a little mask. And for Gabby it should've been easy to recognize Dinah, especially when she was in love with her. She should've recognized her everywhere at every circumstances.

But she didn't.

Dinah, on the other hand, was trying to survived the penetrating look of her best friend. She knew, that right now Gabby was processing things she had seen. She was grateful for understanding and not running away. Now she had to explain everything and she was wandering, exactly how much she should reveal. It was not only about her identity, but Barbara's and now Helena's too. So she decided to tell her as less as possible.

When their cacaos were delivered, Gabby took a small sip.

-So … - she began not exactly knowing, from what she should start. - … how do you do it?

-Well, - Dinah looked at the bar to be sure, that no one was listening and said in low voice – I am meta human.

From the look at her friend's face, she guessed, that it was new word, so she continued.

-There are people in the world, who had much more brain activity then normal human beings. They usually look like everyone else, but have powers. They are called meta-humans.

-So is everyone a vigilante like you? – for someone, who just saw strange things and found out about secret identity of her best friend, so far Gabby wasn't freaking out. That was a good sign. Maybe there was a chance for them yet.

-No. – Dinah actually smiled at that. – We are like normal people, some are good and some are bad.

-How many meta-humans are in New Gotham? How exactly someone can become one? What powers do you have? – Gabby was starting to hot up. Her friend laughed at that and hold up her hand trying to stop the river of questions.

-I'll try to answer most of your questions, but not all. I'm bound to keep some things to myself, because I promised. And first I want you to know, how sorry I am for lying to you. – she looked at Gabby with sincerely eyes. – But it was too dangerous for you to know and it still is.

The other girl looked at her, not exactly understanding. Dinah took deep breath and started to tell her friend about herself, about living with the Redmonds, about coming to New Gotham and finding her destiny. Gabby was listening and absorbing everything. Now she understood some of her friend's behaviors and was aware of the mess she got herself. She admired Dinah for her strong sense of justice and a courage to protect people. If she hadn't seen the things the other girl could do, she would've never believed in Dinah's powers. Though she wasn't happy about the whole reading minds idea. That could mean, that her friend could easy found out about her feelings. But Dinah assured her, that she didn't do it, cause it was not polite.

They were sitting like that for over an hour and they drunk two mugs of cacao each.

-Did you make Billy to spill his drink on himself that day in cafeteria? – Gabby asked, when she suddenly remembered this incident. Before that accident, he had offended Gabby. To her surprise, Dinah was blushing.

-Uhmm, you know… - she put her hair behind an ear and her friend laughed a loud.

-How many practical jokes have you done in school?

-Uhmm, but they really were … deserved … punishments… - with that they both started laughing. – Remember Pam at the gym?

-Yeah, she fouled me and the teacher didn't see it. – she looked at Dinah with wide eyes.

-Well, her friend Alice didn't really threw the ball at her with too much force…

-Oh my God! You made the ball to fly that fast? – wow! That was starting to sound funny. – What else?

-Some accidents in cafeteria with food including Johnny, Monique and Josh. Mr. Lopez's problems with closed door to classroom, overconfident Ann, who's balls never went through the basket once. – Gabby was listening all of this with interest. She remembered this moments and now everything made sense.

-Wait a minute… - she saw a pattern in all this – Johnny and Josh pushed me once and I almost fell, Monique very loudly offended my new skirt, Mr. Lopez gave me "F" for that essay, because he thought I didn't write it alone… and Ann…she once were laughing at my lack of sport skills…

Dinah again blushed and looked around, checking if someone was overhearing their conversation.

-You were punishing them, because they in some way hurt … me…

**

* * *

The Clock Tower's gym, morning.**

They both were tired, sweaty and were wheezing. Their eyes met. Very slowly they were sidestepping each other. One wrong move and someone might get hurt and lose. And everyone wanted to win.

Suddenly a stick was pushed in motion and laud bumps could be heard. Helena had to admit, that for simple human, Barbara was moving damn fast. She hadn't had that advanced opponent in a long time. She was almost equal with her meta human powers. And it was so freaking sexy. The redhead looked adorable. Her face was almost as red as her hair and while breathing heavy, her pale chest was mowing. And that was enough distraction for Huntress, to almost miss the escrima for a inches. She had to be more careful and focus on fighting, not on admiring the other woman's body.

Barbara, on the other hand, was trying to figure out, how to hit the fast brunette. She was getting tired very fast and she wasn't sure how much strength she still got. She didn't remember being that exhausted by a simple sparing. She had to admit, that the brunette was very good. And moved with great finesse. Her outfit was tight and comfortable, letting Helena made all the acrobatics.

Finally Huntress jump up in the air and was flying above the redhead, when Barbara decided to attack. The brunette was able to kick out the escrima sticks off her opponent's hands and barely landed on her feet. But Barbara didn't waist her time and while brunette landed turned back to her, she kick her in right calf. Helena almost fell down, but her hand was moved behind her back and she herself was pinned down on a mat. Barbara smiled and congratulated herself in mind. Finally, she was able to defeat Huntress. So she was very surprised, when in next seconds she found herself on her back, yellow glowing eyes were looking at her from small distance and she could hear a low growl.

Helena was pinned both hands above Barbara's head and was smirking at her. They both took time to calm their breathing, looking at each other. Helena could very easily loose control over Huntress now. She was looking at the green eyes, sweet red lips and the wonderful scent of Barbara was consuming her. God! How much she wanted to kiss this woman!

Barbara didn't exactly know, what happened and why she ended on her back. But this point of view wasn't so bad. The animal eyes were almost hypnotizing her. And the strange sound she heard before, coming from the brunette chest, was damn sexy. She was surprised at her body's reaction, cause she had never reacted that strongly to anyone. No man had made her feel so …. so … she couldn't even put in words, what exactly she was feeling. Was it excitement? Definitely! Was she horny? With the sensation in her lower abdomen, she was for sure. Her heart was beating like crazy and she was pretty sure, it wasn't safe. But Helena's face was so close to hers and she wanted to kiss the other woman so much. God! She felt like a hormonal teenager! Even in high school she hadn't been like that!

After that call to Helena's contact in Paris, they had argued about this idea. Helena didn't see a problem in the plan. She wanted to go there undercover. As easy way as it was to get to the black ring, it was extremely dangerous. Those women fought for life and death. Was she the only one seeing the problem? But the brunette was so stubborn!

Finally Barbara gave up, but she had a condition. She wanted to train with Helena before the action. She wanted to see for herself, if the brunette was ready to go on such a dangerous mission. Of course it was only for her peace of mind. It was pretty clear, that Huntress was more then ready. She had been taking part in that kind of things for more then seven years. Helena was more then happy to proof to Barbara, that she could fight.

They decided to meet in the morning in the gym and train for a bit. So right now Helena was on top of Barbara. Non of them wanted to move first. They seemed very comfy in this position. The world didn't exist. Except it did and soon they heard an elevator moving.

The brunette jumped like on fire and held her hand to help the redhead to get up. The other woman was almost threw on her legs and only years of training kept her from falling back down on a mat.

Then the elevator stopped and the door opened, Alfred welcome both ladies and announced, that the breakfast was ready. They both looked like a cat, that had eaten a canary.

-Good, I'm starved. – said Helena after the butler left. But somehow this time this sentence had a double meaning. She took a towel and wiped her face. Again she let her primal side to take control and now she was too embarrassed to look the other woman in the eyes.

-Yeah, me too… - Barbara really didn't know, what was going on. To tell the truth, nothing had happened. So why did she feel, as if something had?

**

* * *

Clock Tower, Sunday night.**

Tonight Huntress was going on a sweep with Canary. It was supposed to be a new training for Dinah. And Barbara had a work to do. She wanted to be prepared to the undercover mission of Huntress. She was still doing her research about the black ring and gathering gadgets for Helena to use in case. Of course the other woman absolutely disagreed about the "stuff". She had claimed, she didn't need anything of it. Her self-confidence was annoying for the redhead sometimes. Couldn't she understand, that her meta-skills wouldn't protect her all the time?

Helena was waiting for the blonde on the balcony. The night was really warm and here up on the tower was much cooler with the wind. She had to cool off. They argued again. For the last couple of days they seemed to do it often. The redhead didn't trust her and Helena didn't know why. They had fought together, Barbara shouldn't have been concerned about that. She had been fighting at black rings for years now, for God's sake! Sure this was different, because of other meta-humans, but the brunette was awared of it. She wasn't stupid!

Suddenly Dinah appeared on the balcony, smiling like always.

-You ready, kid? – she moved in the blonde direction, ready to start the sweeps.

-Yeah, I'm… - something was up, the girl put her hair behind ear. – I wanted to talk to you about something, before we leave.

Dinah seemed nervous. She closed the door to the balcony and looked at Barbara, to be sure, that the other woman was still inside.

-What's up? – Helena had a feeling, she wouldn't like it.

-I couldn't help, but pick up … uhm…some… feelings…from you… - God, how was she supposed to say it in front of Huntress? Bad, feral and dangerous meta, who could kick her ass from here to Bloodheaven!

-Ok, what the Hell are you talking about? – at first Helena didn't know, what the girl was trying to say. Then in hit her. Dinah was touched telepath, but sometimes she could sense without touching. That wasn't good.

-I know, you are in love with Barbara. – the blonde decided to just say it. She probably risked her life, but she had to talk to Helena about it someday. The brunette didn't move. She didn't say anything, she was just staring at Dinah shocked. – Listen, I didn't try to read you or anything… you just …it must be a strong feeling if I could pick it up without…touching.

Helena took a deep breath. Having a telepath as a friend was definitely interesting. She had never told anyone about her feelings for the redhead for so many years and now someone knew about it and what was more shocking, was saying it aloud. She didn't know what to do at first. Deny it? With touch telepath there was just no point. So she had to face it.

-How long do you know? – she started slowly, looking back at working inside Barbara.

-Uhmm, from the Quinn case. – Helena was very calm, was it a silence before the storm? – You were worried about Batgirl getting hurt and then I realized who you were and that you…uhm… loved her…

The brunette just nodded her head. Yes, she was very worried about this bomb killing Barbara.

-Did you tell anyone? – she had to know if redhead is awared of her feeling too.

-No, of course no, but… - she again put her hair behind ear. Huntress was watching her very careful. – I couldn't keep it to myself anymore.

-Why? Are you worried about Red? – the teen is probably trying to protect her mentor from heartache. – You know we are friends and I would never hurt her.

Dinah smiled at that. Which completely surprised the brunette. If she wasn't concerned about it, then what did she want?

-It's not that. I know you wouldn't hurt her, at least not intentionally. – she got scolding look from Helena. – But it's kinda annoying.

-Annoying? – what the Hell this girl is talking about? Annoying is the last word she thought she would hear in this conversation.

-Yes, you're in love with her, but you do nothing. – now Dinah started her speech, the one she wanted to say for a long time. – You don't try to win her over. You behave as if you want to be just friends with her. Why don't you want to tell her? Ask her on a date? I don't know, just do something!

-Of course I won't tell her! – and what did she know, she was just a kid! And she wanted to advised her on dating? – First, Barbara is straight, she doesn't date girls. Second, we don't know each other that long to be so open. I prefer to be her friend, at least at first. And third, who are you to say these things to me? You don't know much about life, you're to young!

-That's because I'm young, doesn't mean I don't have eyes to see things! – She was pissed now. She could see, that Helena was only trying to protect herself. Maybe this approach was too much for her, but she had to say it sooner or later. – You are the one, who doesn't know things. How do you know that Barbara isn't a bi? And you know each other pretty good. You are her closest friend. Did you know that?

No, actually about this Helena wasn't sure. Of course, she suspected that they were close friends and so far she didn't hear the redhead mentioning some other friends. But Barbara never told her that. Her surprised had to show on her face.

-Guessed you didn't know. – the blonde continued – She likes you. You are the first person, except me and Alfred, who knows about Batgirl and she can talk to you about everything, without worrying, that you won't understand. Because you do understand. Of course you two argue sometimes, but that's what she needs. Equal, someone, who won't be afraid to say sometimes, that she's wrong.

Helena listened carefully everything. Maybe the kid was right. Maybe she had more chance with the redhead, then she thought. She sensed something at the gym that morning, when they were sparing. Barbara didn't move away and she looked at her with strange curiosity.

-She smiles more since you came to New Gotham. – Dinah had to play careful and didn't give away Barbara's feelings. – She doesn't sit whole evenings in front of Delphi any more. She goes to Gala, when she knows you gonna be there. Did you know that? She used to didn't go so often. And all this sexual tension, when you two are in one room, is just too much for a hormonal teen. So you have to do something about it, before I will!

-Like you could do anything. - the brunette answered flatly. This all revelation were a surprise to say the last. She didn't know this things about Barbara. But now, she had more hope.

-I could lock you two in one room and let you out after you two explain everything to each other. – the blonde wasn't sure, if that what she would do, but it sounded pretty good.

-Fine. – Helena looked again at Barbara. If Dinah was right, she couldn't waste more time. And to tell the truth, she was tired of this game. – But you have to give me more time. I can't just go to her and ask her on a date. I talk to her after the mission. Right now she's too focus on it.

**

* * *

NG High School, afternoon.**

Helena walked slowly towards Barbara's classroom. The corridor was empty. Half hour ago her friend from Paris called. He got her in and she was going to fight tomorrow night. She wanted to let the redhead know right away, but she preferred to come to school instead of calling. She already missed not talking or seeing the other woman. She was becoming a pathetic, lovesick whiner. And she couldn't help it.

She left Dinah at the gallery. The young girl was getting better at the job with every day. The brunette loved having her there. It was never boring with the blonde around. Even when she was trying to match make her two older friends.

Helena stopped at the door and looked inside. Barbara Gordon was sitting at her desk and writing something. She didn't noticed the newcomer and was completely focus on her task. The brunette could watch her unhurriedly. She loved, when the redhead was wearing her glasses. She looked so sexy in them. And her hands. How Helena wanted to feel them on her body. They looked elegant and delicate, but she knew that they were deadly weapon. They could break bones and leave bruises.

Suddenly Barbara moved her head as if listening. And in next moment her eyes locked with Helena's. The brunette was surprised. Did she just sense her? But it's not possible, the redhead wasn't meta. She took deep breath and went inside.

-Hi! – said Helena getting closer to the desk.

-Hi! – Barbara smiled as always. – What are you doing here? I thought you're at the gallery.

-Yeah, I left Dinah there. Today is a slow day, so she won't have a problem. – the brunette looked around. She didn't need any witnesses to their conversation. – My man from Paris called. I have a fight tomorrow night.

Barbara straightened up on her chair. She suddenly became serious and licked her lips. This movement had always driven the other woman crazy. It was as if the redhead knew how to tease her. Helena couldn't take her eyes of the other woman. She was hypnotized by her face. Barbara Gordon was really beautiful and sexy woman and the brunette had less self control with every moment. They really needed to talk and soon, or she would get crazy and do something stupid…

-So I guess, this is it. – the redhead didn't like the whole idea about undercover. There was to many unknown and she cared for her new friend too much to lose her now.

-I wanted to ask you before, but forgot. – Helena had to change this atmosphere. It was becoming to thick again. Maybe Dinah was right about this sexual tension, whenever they were together in one room. – How come you can always sense me? There is no way you could hear me….

-I.. don't really know. – the other woman smiled at this question. She had been thinking about it earlier. She really could tell, when Helena was close. Somehow her hair on her back was standing up and she just knew. – It never happened to me before…

-Hmm, interesting. – the brunette smiled. – But it's freaking bad for me. I won't be able to snick up on you.

-Like you could've before. – Barbara laughed aloud. And again talking to this woman was always improving redhead's humor.

-Of course I could've. Or you forgot my little break into Clock Tower. – Damn, she always loved their little chitchat. – You were in the next room, not even realizing about being robbed.

-Yes, I wanted to ask you about it. How was you able to pass through Delphi's alarms?

-You forget, my mother was Catwoman. – Helena smiled wider, but in the next second her eyes turned feral and she looked at the door, growling.

Barbara was shocked with that change and exited at the same time. She had to get a grip. She still couldn't control herself, when she saw this beautiful animal eyes. But the strange sound coming from the other woman's chest was turning her on like nothing else before.

They heard a knock on the door and Wade's head appeared in the classroom.

-Hi Barbara, I … - the man's smiled disappeared, when he noticed Helena. – Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you have company.

-Hi Wade. – the redhead answered coldly. The brunette hear it and was barely stopping herself from reaping this asshole's throat. – You remember Helena Kyle from the Gala?

Wade went inside and shook the brunette's hand with a smiled.

-Of course. It's nice to see you again. – but his smile died fast, when he felt a very strong handshake. That strong that he was clenching his teeth, not to show any pain.

-Hi, it's REALLY nice to see you too. – the young woman smiled widely. They stood like that few seconds more then it was necessary. Barbara noticed, that something wasn't right and when Wade took his almost red hand and rub it with his other hand, she knew what was going on. She wanted to smile, but it was impropriate.

-You needed something, Wade? – she asked, trying to get rid of him as fast as possible.

-Uhm… yes… - he looked again at Helena, who's face didn't show anything. – You left me the report about this student, Jerry O'Brian. I was wondering if you have time tonight to meet and talk about the details.

This jerk was worse then Barbara said, the brunette thought. She couldn't believe her ears. Didn't he get the message or what? Or was he too stupid to accept the truth. God! She wanted soo bad to just be alone in one room with this idiot for few seconds. She really didn't need more time. She would explain to him emphatically, what it meant to be brush-off.

-Wade, - the redhead started, not wanting to get into conversation with him. – the report is enough. We don't have any reason to meet.

-But I think … - he didn't have time to finish his sentence, when Helena came closer to him and gave him killing look.

-She's busy tonight. – she said firm.

-So maybe tomorrow… - Fuck! This guy was worse then mosquito at night flying close to ear. But Helena was stubborn too.

-Tomorrow she's busy too. – Barbara wanted to laugh at her friend behavior. Guess, the younger woman took the role of her defender. She liked this aggressive side of her. She started to feel like a damn nymphomaniac. Every time she was close to the brunette, she just wanted to kiss her and do other things including body contact. And her imagination was the only limit to her fantasies.

Wade on the other hand, wasn't sure, what was going on. He looked at Barbara, then at obviously angry Ms Kyle, then again at Barbara. But both women didn't show any signs of interest, so he decided to leave the ladies alone.

-Ok, then, but if you need anything – he opened the door – you know where to find me.

When he left, both women looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

-God! I can't believe, you dated this guy, Red! – Helena had tears in her eyes.

-Yeah, me too. – for the redhead it was the most interested meeting with Wade so far.

-Does it happen often? Does he have his classroom close to you? – the brunette asked nonchalantly, but she was very interested, where exactly this jerk usually was. She wanted to visit him without any witnesses, to have some private talk.

-Thank God, no! It's on the other end of corridor. – Barbara said with relieve. – But to me, it's too close anyway.

**

* * *

Old Gotham, unknown location.**

- For a 12-time champ, you don't look so tough.- Helena said, while they continued to circle each other. - What's your meta human skill, the power to give dirty looks?

The other woman held up her hands and they burst into flame just ready to be hurled.

-Sorry I asked. – Huntress jumped up, avoiding two balls of fire. The situation on the ring was getting worse with every minute. The other fighter was very determinated to fry her opponent. The brunette made few amazing acrobatics in the air and the crowd came alive. She didn't wanted to hurt her rival … too much.

At the beginning everything went wrong. First Helena was taken by a dark sedan to Old Gotham. They covered her eyes, so she didn't know, where they were going. Then, her comm. set stopped working, the signal wasn't strong enough for the underground. Barbara was pissed and decided to fallow Huntress as Batgirl. She was able to get to the main building, but inside was too many people and she couldn't blend in. She had to get back to the tower, retune the frequency on her comm set and put a booster on it to compensate for the bad signal in Old Gotham and leave her Batsuit.

The redhead didn't like it at all! She wasted too much time and she didn't know, what happened to Helena. She had to leave Dinah behind Delphi and get to the black ring as fast as possible.

Getting inside the building wasn't a problem. She deactivated cameras and silence alarm. She saw the place, where they were keeping all fighters. There were cages as if they were animals. Spartan conditions. The women, who weren't fighting at the moment, sit there in silence, without trying to get out. Something was wrong with them. But Barbara didn't have a time to check that out. She had to find Huntress.

And soon she found her. The arena was a big cage, around which was the audience. She noticed a man in white suit with a mic, who seemed to be the host. His face was damaged. Then she realized, who was fighting inside the cage. The meta, who was with Huntress, could create fireballs in her hands. Barbara got closer to the bars and noticed, that there was something wrong with the brunette. She looked wild, like furious animal. She jumped at her opponent from high and through her on the other side of the cage. The audience cheered. The blonde had a problem to stand up, but she was able to through another ball in Helena direction. Huntress avoided it without the problem and attacked again. She was fast and strong. Despite that the other woman was bigger, she wasn't match for the brunette. The fight was finished soon, but the host wasn't happy. He told Helena to kill her opponent.

Barbara was shocked. All house was cheering to take the final hit. They wanted to see Huntress killing the woman. That was sick! The redhead couldn't do anything. She tried to shout to Helena not to do it, but her voice died in all the cheering. She could only pray, that her friend wouldn't become a killer. She knew that all this undercover job was bad idea!

Helena stood next to her adversary and looked around. She was angry inside, felt pure hate. She wanted to hurt someone! But she looked at the defeated blond and couldn't kill her. It wasn't her! She already showed everyone that she was better. That's when usually her fights had finished in Paris. But these people wanted more. Wanted to see blood! She stood there and tried to remember, why she was here. It wasn't to kill, it was to prevent from killing. And then her cat's eyes saw Barbara. She was standing in the crowd, nervous. Helena could see the fear in her green eyes. The redhead was scared for Helena.

That moment took all the anger away. She started to calm down. She took few steps away from the unconscious woman and looked at her host. The man wasn't happy. He was furious! The crowd wasn't happy too and they demanded their money back. He shouted few times to Helena to kill, but she just stood there and watched him.

Barbara watched as two bodyguards took Helena from arena. She had some kind of collar on her shoulders, that inflicted her pain.

-So that's how they control all these women. – the redhead murmured.

Huntress was taken back to her cell. The host was fallowing her. He was furious!

-I'm very disappointed in you! – he said finally. – Do you know what happens, when one of my girls refuses to kill her opponent?

-I am not one of your girls and I don't kill. – Helena answered calmly, sitting on the floor.

-I have her tortured to death. You kill or you die - that's the rules.– he paused and took deep breath.

-I don't like rules.

-So I've noticed. You're fighting the drug harder than anyone has before, but you'll break, and the kill will be all the more savage and spectacular. Watching you lose control is going to be worth breaking the rules just this once.

He finally came closer to the cage

- I don't understand. You came here on your own. You wanted to fight on this ring. Why do you make so many problems now?

-Because I came here to fight and not to kill! And as you noticed I came here willingly, but instead you treated me like an animal, keeping me in a cage, giving me some drugs!

* * *

Barbara was able to get to the backup and was listening the conversation. Now she understood, why Helena seemed to be so angry and wild. They probably gave them some aggression stimulator for a better show.

She waited for everyone to leave and then she came closer to the brunette's cage.

-Helena. It's me, Barbara. – Huntress' eyes looked at her, but the other woman moved deeper into the cage.

-No, stay back! – she didn't need this now. With Huntress out of control, she was afraid to get close to the redhead.

-Relax, I'm gonna take you out of here. – she started to opened the lock. – Dinah, I've found her. Call Reese and let him know, where we are.

But before she was able to unlock the door, two guards went inside and spotted the intruder. They attacked, but didn't expected Barbara to fight so well. She disabled them very fast and turned to Helena again.

But suddenly she felt something on her back. She heard the brunette's scream and saw the man in white suit with a tranquilizer gun. She knew, she was in trouble, when she started to fall down on the floor.

**

* * *

The Clock Tower, the same time.**

Dinah was scared. She heard Helena scream to watch out and someone's laugh. When she called Barbara on the com, she didn't respond. Something wasn't right and the girl didn't know, what to do. She called Reese and told him about the situation. Of course, she didn't say anything about Batgirl being there. Reese was a cop, one of the best in the city and what was more important, not dirty. They work together sometimes, but he always had a problem with vigilante being above the law. He didn't know about their real identity. And now they needed him.

Barbara had told him sooner about the situation and he knew, what was going on. Now he was supposed to wait for the redhead's signal. And finally Dinah gave him the infos as to where and when.

Thank God for Alfred. This man knew how to calm dawn hysterical teenager.

It seemed as hours passed, but it was just twenty minutes, before Barbara woke up. She turned around and found herself in the same cage like the others. She had the same collar on her shoulders. Her head was killing her and she felt strange titillation growing inside her.

-You're awake. Good. – said a voice from behind. The man was smiling. Barbara felt anger bolting inside her. She stood up and moved closer to the bars.

-You're gonna paid for it, you fucking asshole! – she shouted at him. At fist she was shocked a bit with her language. She never used such words, well very rarely. But right now she was so angry. – You have no idea who I am!

-And I don't care. – he smiled. – As long as you fight well, you're useful to me.

-I won't let you hurt her!

-Such friendship, such devotion … how touching. – he smiled – I wonder, if Huntress here will remember who you are after she tears the life out of you? The only thing I can think of better then a girl fight, is a girlfriend fight.

**

* * *

The black ring, twenty minutes later.**

-Gentlemen, gentlemen. As your host, Malcolm Lagg, I have a special treat for you tonight – no extra charge!

Barbara stared at Helena across the cage from her. This didn't look good.

-Dinah, I'm about to fight Huntress. – said angry redhead to her comm. set. – Where the Hell is Reese?

-He's just getting there. – answered the girl nervously. She knew that they didn't have much time. Barbara was loosing control. – Just hang on.

-Release them! – the crowd cheered at Lagg's words.

After the bell, Helena stepped forward, flipped over and kicked Barbara in the chest. The other woman flew backwards against the wired fence and fell to the ground with a thud. Without the batsuit every kick or hit hurt much more. She almost forgot how it was to fight like that with someone, who actually knew how to fight.

The brunette didn't waste more time. She pulled the redhead over toward the wire fence and started swinging, but the older woman managed to stay on her feet. The meta jumped up and kicked Barbara in the head. She hit the fence again.

Finally the redhead looked up at Helena, getting angrier.

-Someone better watch out. – she said wiping blood from her mouth. – I'm getting pissed!

-What about my form, Barbara? – smirked the brunette – Am I ready to fight in black rings?

Suddenly the redhead noticed a loose rod hanging above her head. She jumped up and grabbed it just in time to block the kick. The two started fighting. Every kick and punch Helena stroke out at her, she blocked with the rod in her hand.

-It's all your fault, Helena! – she said with trouble. The meta was getting faster with every move. Barbara wasn't sure, how long she would be able to hold. – If we had done it my way, we wouldn't have been here now.

-That's right, - now Huntress was really pissed. Who did Batgirl think she was, treating her as if she was a child! – we would've been sitting on our asses without even a clue as what was going on with these women! Thanks to me, we found the location of this ring!

-Yeah, and thanks to you now we may not get out alive from here! – the drug was making Barbara saying things, normally she would've never said and specially to Helena. She knew, she was out of line, but right now she didn't care. – You're irresponsible, overconfident and you hit first, ask later! Great crime fighter you are! You're nothing like your father!

Huntress was getting angrier. She kicked Barbara, but she caught Helena's foot, holding her leg up. The brunette smiled and swung her other leg up and over the redhead, who couldn't hold the leg any more and dropped it. Helena landed on her legs and kicked the other woman backward into the fence. The brunette fallowed and grabbed Barbara from behind. A vulnerable position, both women were standing close to each other against the edge of the wire fence. They both were breathing heavily. All this closeness with the hot redhead, was making Huntress horny. She was feeling the familiar warmness building inside her. The other woman's scent wasn't helping. She couldn't decide if she wanted to hit her or kiss her.

-You have no idea, who I am. – she growled with her animal voice. – I hope I'm not like my cowardly father!

-Your father is a great man! – Barbara was taking her time. She had to wait for Reese to take action and she need time to gain more energy. She was exhausted with so dynamic fight. – Wonderful crime fighter!

-Yeah, so wonderful, that he ran, when the pain was too great! – finally Helena had an opportunity to say whatever she was keeping inside her. - He didn't even stop to think about his only daughter! That's how a great man he is! Well, I was in pain too! I was left alone in the fucking world and he just ran!

She moved away from Barbara, but stood close to the fence. Her intense look was drilling into redhead's eyes. Pain and sorrow was evident in her face. Above the anger the other woman was sharing Helena's sadness. She knew that the girl was right. Bruce chose the easier way. But he was her friend and she had to defend him.

Suddenly they heard a chaos in the crowd. The police finally came. Reese was standing close to the wire fence and injected Helena with the drug. The woman immediately got hold of herself. She wiped her tears, which were almost dropping from here eyes. She looked at the black man. He moved to the redhead, but Barbara didn't give him the time to drug her again. She jumped at the brunette hitting her. Helena tried to defend herself, but she didn't want to hurt her friend.

-Barbara, calm down. – she realized, that the cop had an antidote for the drug. – You're drugged. Let him fix you up!

-I don't have to be fixed up! – she was getting brutal with every kick. – You think, that if you are meta, you're better fighter then the rest of us? I'll show you a better fighter!

They're exchanging kicks after kicks, punch after punch. Barbara had a black eye and bloody nose and Helena's left brow was bleeding and probably had a bruised ribs. She didn't want to hurt the redhead now. Finally she was able to grab Barbara's both hands and pin her down to the fence. They were very close this time. Their bodies were touching hard and their faces were inches from each other. Helena could feel redhead's warm breath on her cheek. Despite her anger Barbara was again hypnotized by the feral eyes. She had been dreaming to be that close to the brunette. She felt her breast on hers. It was incredible sexy. She had never been so affected by a man and this woman was making her crazy with desire! How was it possible?

The moment was lost, when Reese finally was able to get to the redhead and injected her with the drug. They moved away from each other. They couldn't look each other in the eyes. Suddenly Barbara heard Dinah in her comm. She didn't hear her before. The anger was consuming her before, but now she was able to answered her.

-Yes, Dinah. – she said, which made Helena to look at her. – We are fine. We'll be there shortly.

When the same cop opened the ring and let them out, they didn't say anything to each other. The man looked at Barbara as if he recognized her.

-Aren't you Barbara Gordon? Commissioner Gordon's daughter?

-Yes. – she was praying that this detective wouldn't recognized her voice as Batgirl's. They sometimes talked over dead body.

-Were you kidnapped like the other women? – he took out his pad and a pen.

-Of course. – Barbara had to play and hoped Helena would do the same. – Do we have to give our statements now, or can we do it later?

-I would prefer for you to do it now. – the man was brave, Helena noticed. He knew who the redhead was, but still was doing his job. – I'll take you to the police station and take care of it immediately. You will be free in no time.

They agreed.

**

* * *

The Clock Tower, next evening.**

Dinah and Barbara were sitting in front of Delphi. The redhead was making a rapport about this case and telling the girl about the time in the Gladiatrix, as it was called by the host, Malcolm Lagg. Barbara didn't go to work. Her face didn't look good. She still had a black eye and her nose was a little puffy. She could feel bruises on her whole body. She hadn't had a beating like that in a long time. Actually the last time she felt like this was, when she started going out as Batgirl and Batman was training with her.

It turned out, that detective Reese had found out about the antidote by accident. He had fought with one of the guard, who carried the drug shot. A woman in a cell was dozed accidently and after taken care of the guard, the man noticed, that the woman calmed down instead of going wild. He realized that it was a fast way to stop the madness, so he gave another dose of the drug all infected women.

She wondered how Helena was feeling. After giving her statement the younger woman went to her home. She didn't say much. She didn't look much better then the redhead. Detective Reese tried to stopped them both and get them to the hospital, but they refused. Barbara could take care easily of her injures and Helena being meta, should have avoid hospitals.

Barbara spent all day sleeping and recovering. Alfred had to force food into her. She didn't feel like eating. After few hours of good sleep, she started to remember, what had happened in the ring. She remembered the words, she had said to the brunette and she was so ashamed of herself. She had to apologies, but Helena didn't come to the Clock Tower today. She wasn't sure, if she should call her. Especially, after the incident during the fight. She remembered looking into the feral eyes and finding in them something. Something, she didn't expected to find. Or maybe it was her imagination under the influence of the drug, but she thought, she had seen desire in those beautiful eyes. Was it possible, that this young, sexy as Hell and incredible woman was attracted to her? God, how much she wanted it to be true!

She was tired of this game. She was tired of pretending that she didn't feel anything for Helena, tired of hiding her feelings. She was never a coward. So she had to stop being one now. She had to tell the brunette about her feelings or she would get crazy!

Dinah was sitting quietly next to her guardian. The woman seemed deep in her thoughts. She was worried about Helena. She didn't come back with Barbara and seeing the redhead's face she knew, that they fought roughly without limits, because of the drug. Something was going on. She could sense uncertainty and embarrassment from the other woman.

-Why Helena didn't come back here? – she had to do something. These two women were the most hardheaded people she had known!

-Uhmm, I don't know. – her guardian paused for a moment. – Maybe she was tired.

-Come on! – the blonde didn't cave in. – Helena tired? Then I'm brunette!

Barbara smiled at that. Dinah sometimes sounded like young Kyle.

-I don't really know. Maybe it was something I said. – Barbara bowed her head. – The drug made me anger, I … I'm afraid I was out of line.

-Are you going to apologies? – she asked starting to understand.

-Of course. – Barbara turned to look at her ward. – But I want to give her some time to cool off.

Give her time to cool off or yourself? – thought the girl.

-Barbara, she's your best friend. Whatever you said to her, - Dinah didn't give up. – I'm sure, she will forgive you. She was there, she was affected by the drug too, she'll understand.

But the redhead was afraid. Actually scared! She wasn't nervous because of her words, at least not only because of that. She couldn't forget the moment, when they were so close. She didn't know, what to do. She was afraid, that if she saw the brunette, she would do something stupid, like kiss her.

-Maybe, but…all this was…exhausting… - the redhead was bubbling and she never bubbled! – I'm gonna give her and myself some time.

-Barbara! – Dinah saw, what the woman was doing, the same thing that Helena had done before.

-What! – she didn't like the direction of their conversation. The meta girl was too aware of human feelings and she was afraid, that her thoughts of the brunette wouldn't be a secret.

-You don't have much time and you two need to talk. – she decided that her guardian too needed a kick like Helena before. A thought appeared in her head. Before the whole thing with Gladiatrix, her boss had said something about going back to Paris for few days, to take care of the other art galleries. If Dinah remembered correctly, the flight was tomorrow morning. – Tomorrow morning Helena is going back to France.

This news were like a strong kick to her stomach. She was sitting without moving for few seconds. Her face became pale and her mouth was opened slightly. She couldn't believe, what the blonde was saying. Was Helena really going back? It was something she wasn't prepared for. She couldn't let the brunette just go and leave! She didn't know what to do? She started to panic.

-Why? – was the only word she could say right now.

-I don't know. – Dinah felt guilty a little bit for not saying the whole truth, but the situation required it. – Guess, she didn't feel like at home here…

-Bullshit! – Barbara stood up. The girl's eyes grew bigger at the outburst. – Sorry. It's just…I don't understand…

-Barbara, whatever it is, - she had to make the woman to act and soon, before she would deduced that it was temporary trip. – you don't have time to waste! Go and make her stay!

The redhead looked at her ward with … hope? She looked like lost child. Grownups were weird sometimes and made things more complicated then they really were – she thought.

-Go before it's too late! – then she added – I know you want to…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your patient and for reviews.

**

* * *

Kyle apartment, 20 min. later.**

Helena was already packed and now got out of shower. Tomorrow she had a flight to Paris. She didn't want to go. Not now, when she had things to discuss with Barbara.

Barbara.

She couldn't stop thinking about the redhead beauty. They really needed to talk, but this trip couldn't wait any longer. She would have to tell Barbara about her feelings, when she got back. She hoped Dinah would forgive her this delays.

She wore short top and underwear. Her ribs hurt a bit, but she felt much better then yesterday. Few more hours of sleep and she was going to be as good as new.

She couldn't forget, what she had said to Barbara on the ring and hoped, her friend would understand, that it was the drug saying. The redhead hadn't been any better, but Helena forgave her already. She couldn't be mad with her for too long. She wondered if Barbara was ok. After all, she wasn't hurt that much. And being crime fighter for so long, she probably had had worse.

She didn't want to leave, specially now. But she didn't have a choice. She already postponed this trip for a week. But leaving redhead now was very difficult. How would she survive without the other woman one more day, she didn't know.

She walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair. Suddenly her meta senses started jumping. Someone was here. Her eyes changed and she took a breath smelling the intruder.

It couldn't be! She could recognize this scent anywhere!

There on a window sill in shadow was sitting Batgirl.

-Hi. – said the guest, couldn't help herself from admiring the younger woman body.

Helena froze, her heart was beating fast and laud. Barbara looked spectacular in this suit and seeing her now, created butterflies in her stomach.

-Break-in now, Red? – the brunette wanted to kick herself for the words, but it was too late now. Tthe redhead took off her mask with gloves and smiled.

-Let's just say a revenge for your break into my bedroom. But I didn't really break in, the window was opened.

-Yeah, like in your bedroom. – Helena was getting back her poise. She left the towel on a couch. Batgirl now understood how Huntress had gotten into Clock Tower. Of course, the window. She had never thought, that someone would've been able to get to the window in first place. Guess she was wrong. That's why she like talking to the brunette. Helena could surprised her like no one else.

Barbara took deep breath and stood up, getting closer to her friend. She had problem with focusing on what she wanted to say, having this goddess of beauty in front of herself, wearing see-though clothes.

-I came to apologize. – she finally looked the young meta in the eyes. They were blue now. – I was out of line that night and ….

-Red, you don't need to apologize. – Helena answered, seeing the insecurity in Barbara's movements. – I understand and should apologize too.

-No, you shouldn't. – this was difficult. – I provoked you to say those words. I really didn't mean it, believe me!

Helena looked into these green ocean of passion. She had never seen Barbara like this. Something was wrong, the redhead had never behaved like that before.

-Ok, so lets agree, that we both are sorry and forgiven. – the brunette smiled. The older woman smiled back, but she wasn't less nervous. If the thing with apology is done, than it's time for the feeling part. How was she going to ask her to stay? Or tell her the reasons as to why she should stay? God! Why had she never had a love life? She would've known now, how to behave, how to proceed.

It's easy, first tell her to stay, then say why.

Yeah, right! Get a grip Gordon and say something! – She scolded herself in her thoughts.

-I had another reason to come here. – she looked shy now. Helena looked at her with interest. She knew that something was going on with her friend.

-Ok… - the younger woman really didn't know, what to expect.

-I…wanted to ask you … to stay in New Gotham… - ok, she was officially lost, what the Hell was Red talking about?

-Stay in New Gotham? – she repeated slowly. – why would I…

-Please, Helena! – Barbara came closer and grabbed her hands. Tears were forming in her eyes. – Don't leave!

The touch was electric. How come this woman had such a power over her, the brunette didn't know. But the most interesting was, why her friend would be so bothered by a short trip to France?

-But Babs, I have to… - the brunette didn't have time to finish her sentence, when suddenly she felt two hands grabbing her face and in a second a soft lips were touching hers.

**

* * *

Gabby's house, evening.**

The young girl was laying on a bed and reading a book. It was evening and she didn't have anything to do. Suddenly her window opened itself and a piece of paper flew into the room.

Gabby, who had seen many strange things this month, stood up and picked up the paper from a floor. She smiled, when she noticed her best friend's writing. It said: look through the window. Under a tree there stood Dinah, waving. And another piece of paper was flying in Gabby's direction. When she caught it, she saw another rubric: sit on a window sill and trust me. It was more cryptic, but she knew, that her blonde friend would never hurt her. So she did as she was told and in next moment she felt as if she was flying in the air. She saw her friend down at the tree, focused with one hand raised up.

Soon Gabby was on the ground standing next to the blonde girl.

-Wow! – she smiled and hugged her friend. – Playing hooky with you is sooo much more exciting.

Dinah laughed at that. After Barbara went out, she didn't want to stay in empty Clock Tower. Her guardian was going to be angry with her, but maybe this time she wouldn't have to worry about it. She hoped Helena would find a way to keep the redhead all night at her apartment.

-Hi, sorry for the sudden kidnap, but I was really bored.

-'s ok. What do you want to do? – she turned to see if her parents weren't standing at the window.

-I don't really know. Maybe we could go for a walk?

Gabby agreed and they moved toward the downtown. There were not many people at that hour, so the meta's friend felt bolder and grabbed Dinah's hand. They smiled at each other. It was mutual understanding between them, that Gabby was past the shock and accepted, that her friend stood out.

**

* * *

Kyle's apartment, the same time.**

Barbara was desperate! She had to control herself not to look lowered then the brunette's face. She stood now very close to her and could smell shampoo. All this was making her more crazy with desire. She wanted to touch the other woman, to kiss her.

When she saw, that Helena was trying to give her some excuse, at least it sounded like that, she had to make her understand. And someone once told, that action speak lauder…God, there was really something wrong with her if she didn't even remember, who said that!

She couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed the brunette's face and kissed her. The shock of two lips touching was decreased with the softness and sweetness of Helena's taste. At first the kiss was slow, as if recon the new territory. Her tongue traced the shape of the brunette's lips, as if trying to memories. It aroused the younger woman to no end and she was able to shake her surprise. She started to kiss Barbara back. At first slowly and sweet, later more urgently and passionate. Helena embraced the redhead with her strong arms and pulled her even closer. They both moaned under the touch.

The kiss deepened and Batgirl's hands moved under the tank top. The brunette gasped and Huntress was slowly taking control.

At moments like this, Helena really hated the armor suit. She couldn't take it off, couldn't rip it off and it was making her crazy.

Barbara on the other hand, was in Heaven. She had never ever felt like that before. She had never kissed another woman, but this was something she had never expected. The feeling, the need of the other body was so strong, that she wanted more and more. The soft skin under her hands, the sweet tongue in her mouth and she almost could die here and now.

Huntress was officially out of control. She moved the redhead to the couch so fast and without any affords or breaking the contact, that Barbara realized it, when her head hit a pillow. Feral eyes were consuming her and a shiver went through her body. She had never been so turned on just by looking into someone's eyes.

Helena didn't want to break the contact, but she knew they needed to talk. She was laying on top of the armored woman, their foreheads were touching. They both were breathing heavily.

-Babs… - the brunette mumbled. – God! I've bee dreaming about this for so long…

-I really don't want you to go. – whispered the redhead.

**

* * *

New Gotham Park, night.**

They were sitting on a bench in front of a lake. Gabby was slinging stones into the water. Dinah was happy. She could finally tell her friend about her childhood, run away to New Gotham and meeting Barbara. Of course, she never mentioned, that the redhead was Batgirl. Gabby asked a lot of questions and called Canary the unsung hero. Which made Dinah smile.

-So Ms Gordon knows about you and still let you go at nights?

-Well, she didn't want to at first… - that wasn't a lie – but she learnt to trust me.

-That's really cool. – Gabby smiled. – My parents would never let me go at night and kick asses.

They laughed. God! How Dinah needed it, this kind of conversation with her best friend.

-So … you're ok with all of this? – she had to be sure.

-Hell yeah! – the other girl took her hand. – I was mad at you at first, because you kept something like that from me, but I understand, why you did it. I'm not mad any more.

The young meta looked at their hands together and then into her eyes. She could feel love beaming from her friend. She didn't have to read Gabby's mind to know, what her friend felt for her.

-Gabby, I'm … - she didn't know how to say it. – I'm really happy, that you finally know about me. Keeping it from you was the hardest thing … and I just…

But the other girl didn't let her finished. She was waiting for the right moment since she had found out about Dinah being meta. She really didn't mind it and actually it was cool, that her best friend was a hero, saving people at nights.

So now, when they were sitting in this park and talking like best friends again, her feelings came forward again. The touch of their hands were electrical and Gabby's self control ran away.

She kissed Dinah. Just like she had done it in the alley. The meta was shocked at first, but she very fast started to kiss Gabby back.

The kiss became more intense and then it happened. Dinah's mind joined Gabby's. Whatever one girl felt, the other felt it too. The feelings were doubled.

* * *

**Helena's apartment, night.**

Helena was laying on top of Barbara and didn't understand, what the other woman meant.

-Barbara, I think we need to talk. – she wanted to laugh at herself. Here she was with hot woman on her couch, the woman she had loved most of her life, and instead of enjoying it, she wanted to talk!

-I know, I just… - God! Get a grip Gordon! She had never felt like that before.

-Red, let me finish, what I wanted to say before. – the brunette looked at her seriously. – I have to go to Paris for about four days to take care of things in other galleries.

Barbara looked at her confused.

-You mean, you're going to come back to New Gotham?

-Of course! How could you even think, that I would leave you … and Dinah?

-I … Dinah said… - now she felt really stupid. For someone with high IQ, she was really silly sometimes.

-Dinah? – now she understood. She laughed aloud, which surprised redhead a bit. – Dinah is incurable romantic.

-You mean, she said that on purpose? – yes, that definitely sounded like her ward. – Oww, she's grounded for two weeks!

They laughed. Helena sat on the couch, helping Barbara get up.

-But maybe it's good thing, that she said that. – the brunette murmured shyly. Barbara looked at her. They were sitting close to each other. Their eyes locked. This time it was Helena, who couldn't control herself. She closed the space between their lips. Her tongue demanded access to this incredible mouth. The action began again. Hands were slowly moving around bodies. The brunette's eyes changed and there could be heard purr from her chest.

-God! How I want you. – she was able to say between kisses.

-I've never … - Barbara couldn't think properly with the brunette so close. – This is my first time … with a woman.

Helena stopped moving.

-If you're not sure… we can stop… - please, please God, don't let her have doubts now! The brunette was preying in her mind, but she loved Barbara too much to hurry things up between them.

-No! I'm sure … - the redhead was somehow warmed by her friend words. – I just … I want you to know, that… it's serious for me…

-God, Red! You think it's just one-night-stand for me? – Helena couldn't believe, what she was hearing.

-No! I … I don't know anymore – she admitted, because it was the truth. She didn't know what to think. She loved Helena, that was the only thing she was sure. – I've never been good at this kind of things...

-Yeah, welcome in club. – smiled the brunette. She took deep breath and tenderly kiss the other woman. – I love you.

Barbara's eyes winded, while they were still kissing.

**

* * *

New Gotham Park, the same time.**

-Wow! – was the only thing Gabby could say.

Dinah was scared at first. That had never happened before! And what the Hell was that? It was as if she opened her mind for her friend and in the same time she was in her mind. Her pleasure joined Gabby's and with double strength scattered around their bodies.

-I don't know what's happened – the meta unsure looked at her friend. – That has never happened before.

-Hey, relax. – Gabby noticed the fear in the other girl eyes. – That was actually great! I have no idea what you just did, but.. wow!

They laughed and hugged.

-I wanted to do that for a long time. – admitted the curly-haired girl.

-Then why didn't you? – Gabby pulled away and smiled shyly.

-Because I didn't know you. You were new in town and … I just wanted to know you better first…- they smiled. – But then you were interested in Mark and… I just knew you wouldn't want to go out with me.

That was the truth. Dinah told her friend about reading Mark's mind to get him to like her. But in the end he wasn't a boy for her.

-Yes, this asshole asked me to dance with him, because he knew we were friends! – Gabby was jealous and that was a fact. – but don't worry, I stepped on his foot.

God! Dinah thought, this was so much better then hiding her powers and pretending that nothing happened between them. She was very happy. She just needed to find a way to explain everything to Barbara. This woman was a control freak and she sure would be angry at reviling the secret. But she was counting on Helena for taking her guardian's mind of off her. She hoped the redhead wasn't home yet.

-It's getting cold. – said the young meta, when slow wind cooled the air. – I'll walk you home.

Gabby nodded and they started walking slowly, holding hands.

**

* * *

Helena's apartment, night.**

Barbara was looking dumbfounded in the feral eyes. She could see they weren't lying. A small smile started to show on the redhead's face.

Helena was scared. She had never been afraid like that before. But it was her chance to tell Barbara how she felt. It was time. She couldn't bolt it inside anymore. Dinah was right. She just wished she didn't have to go to Paris in the morning. But she would worry about it later. Right now she noticed, that the redhead was smiling.

Barbara kissed her again smiling even wider.

-I love you too. – they continued making out on the couch. – I don't know, when it happened, but … I fell in love with you, though you pushed my buttons like no one else.

They laughed.

-I've dreamt about this since we met. – admitted Helena. She finally found a zip to the damn bat suit and slowly unfastened it.

-In the gallery? – the redhead couldn't think. She felt a cold chills, when she heard the zip. Her blood was wandering to her abdomen. God! This woman was turning her on so much!

-No… - the brunette slowly pulled the upper part of the costume off, reviling strong arms. - … in my bedroom so many years ago.

Barbara stopped moving and looked at the younger woman surprised.

-But you were just a kid! – Helena smiled with mischievous eyes.

-Oh yeah and you were my first and only dream-girl. – the redhead blushed at that. She didn't know what to think. The news were shocking to say the last. Just now she recalled that this woman was much younger then her. She started to feel uneasy. – You were Batgirl, the ghost that everyone was talking about, but no one actually saw you. You were hot and extremely sexy in your bat suit. And when you saved my life that night, risking yours, even though you knew, that I was the one, who kicked you just few minutes earlier, I just … couldn't stop thinking about you.

-I… - there was something wrong with redhead's brain, because she could barely process the information. – I don't know what to say…

-You don't have to say anything. – Helena decided to tell her the whole truth. There was no point to hide anything now. – I just wanted you to know. This thing between us, it's not temporary fling or a hero worship. It's something, that survived so many years and still is strong. I could never have a normal relationship with anyone, a man or a woman, because I always compared them to you. And they could never measure up with you, Red.

The brunette kissed her again. Barbara looked really cute, when she didn't have a clue about something. And smelling her arousal made Helena crazy. She was almost out of control again. Usually when she started some sex activity with her ex-partners, she didn't have to stop for a little chat. But this was too important, Barbara was too important and she didn't want to blow it up. She wouldn't survive.

Huntress' hungry hands were roaming over now exposed strong arms and down the redhead's back. The skin was so soft and warm. Barbara's torso was naked except for her bra. The brunette's touch was electric and she wanted this hands to touch her everywhere. Their breaths were faster and shallower.

When right hand touch her breast, the redhead moaned, making Helena's libido jump high. The brunette immediately pushed her on the couch and took off the rest of the bat suit, throwing it on the floor.

Barbara's hands were under the younger woman's top, mapping the new territory. Helena was hovering over now almost naked friend. They kissed again, more urgently and impatiently. Their tongues were dueling inside their mouths. It was so intense, that Huntress came to life again and this time Helena wasn't stopping her.

She pulled the redhead into her arms and carried her to her bedroom. Barbara's legs embraced the thin muscular waist, getting their bodies even closer. They didn't stop kissing, even when they both hit the pillows on Helena's bed. The bedroom was dark, but a light from a street lantern created a glow on a ceiling.

The redhead looked into feral eyes and remembered the day, when Helena was in heat. The same hungry look was consuming her now and she loved it. Then she had been afraid because of her feelings, but now everything felt so … natural. As if they were meant for each other. She wasn't the romantic type. She usually had to think everything over. But this time her brain didn't function well.

As Batgirl she was passionate not only in fight, but in bed too. For all these years she had never been fully satisfied with her previous lovers. They had never turned her on like now this young woman only with kissing and touching. They didn't even take off all of their cloths yet!

But that was taken care of soon, when the brunette kissed her throat and in the same time took off the bra. The redhead decided to get rid of Helena's top and soon both cloths were on a floor.

Their lovemaking was passionate. They couldn't get enough of each other. Their sweaty bodies were brushing one with the other. Knowing they were alone in apartment, they didn't have to be quiet. Moaning and purring could be heard with loud breathing. Years of unreciprocated love weren't satisfied by one orgasm and soon they continued to move together again, but this time slower. Barbara flipped Helena over and now was on top.

It was first time for her with a woman, but she just knew what she wanted to do to her. It was so natural. The brunette was responding to her caress, turning the redhead even more.

* * *

After few hours they were laying on a bed, wrapped in each other. Non of them said anything at first. They were just feeling. Helena had a dreamy expression on her face. It was the best sex she had ever! And after so many years it was finally Barbara! Her dreams had never prepared her for this… this sex goddess! Finally she felt at home. She could just stay like this forever…

The redhead, on the other hand, felt strange. She didn't think about anything and that had never happened before. She felt … content. Yes, at long last she was satisfied and happy! She pulled the brunette closer to herself and suddenly felt something. Some kind of vibration between her body and Helena's. She moved her head so she could see the other woman eyes and smiled.

-Do you feel it? – she couldn't say exactly what it was.

-Oh yeah! – the meta moved a bit and kiss Barbara's cheeck. – It's called love…

The redhead chuckled.

-Yes, that too, but I was talking about this … this vibe.

-Ow, I'm … sorry, I forgot. – saying this Helena moved away from Barbara a bit. When the redhead stopped feeling the other body close to hers, she didn't feel the vibration any more.

-What was that? – she was curious and she didn't like the other woman laying so far from her, even if it was only few inches.

-I ..um purr sometimes, when I'm happy. – said Helena shyly.

-Like a cat? – this was new to Barbara. She started to find out a lot of different things about this meta human.

-Well, yes. – the younger woman was used to hiding her nature. Normal people usually didn't react well with the news. But she knew that her lover was different. Special.

-Ow, for God's sake, Hel – Barbara pulled her closer again, and immediately she felt the purr again. – I didn't say I don't like it. I was just simply curious.

-That's good, - she smiled at the redhead, but the smiled wasn't flirtatious or mischievous. It was honest and happy smile. The one that Barbara didn't see often on the brunette's face. – cause it's gonna happen often, when we are together.

-I wonder… - the older woman smiled – what would've happened with us, if you had stayed so many years ago.

-The same thing, but sooner. – answered Helena immediately. She was sure, she wouldn't have stayed away from the redhead for too long.

-How do you know that? – Barbara looked at her curiously, moving her hand along the brunette's arm. She couldn't stop herself from touching the other woman. It was becoming a habit.

-Well, from one thing, why do you think my mom took me away from Gotham so fast after that incident? – Helena leaned her had on her hand and looked into her lover's eyes. They were the most beautiful green abyss, that she had ever seen.

-She didn't want your father to find out about you? – Barbara could see love in this now blue eyes and she had a hard time to concentrate, when Helena was looking at her like that.

-No, Bruce knew she had a child that night with her. He even came to us, after we brought you to the hospital. But she told him I wasn't their child. I could hear the conversation from the other room.

-So why then?

-Because she knew me. She knew I was infatuated with you and knowing me and my dangerous hobby – she smiled, knowing that Barbara would understand – I wouldn't have stayed away from you. I would've fallow you at nights.

-But you were just a kid! – the redhead was sure, she wouldn't have gotten involve with minor, no matter how sexy the kid had been. Helena laughed at that.

-Of course, that time. But kids grow up, as you can see now. – she kissed Barbara, assuring her, that she no longer was a child. Her hand wander down the other woman's body, making her moan.

-So you're saying, that Selena knew about your ... crash on me? – it was all confusing, weird and kind of kinky. She had been meeting with her sometimes, when the older Kyle was visiting New Gotham few times a year. But she had never even mention Helena and her feelings.

-Yes, - the brunette could guess, why her companion wasn't comfortable with this conversation. She had gotten to know her and knew how the redhead operated. Barbara was always doing the right thing, didn't take account of her own feelings or needs. So she decided, that as long she was living, she was gonna take care of that for the other woman. – But don't worry, she liked you and respected you.

-That night she told me you were her niece. – Barbara was deep in her thoughts. – But there was something familiar about you. I didn't entirely believed her.

-Yes, my mother was over protective and she lied a lot. – Helena moved herself on top of the redhead. – But lets not talk about her anymore right now. I have other plans for your mouth and tongue.

They started kissing. The brunette was voracious and Barbara loved it. Finally she had met a person, who lived up to her needs and more then just that. She had met her equal in every field. As spar partners, crime fighters, and finally lovers they were the same. Even simple discussion was never simple with Helena's logic, which sometimes was killing her.

-How much time do we have before your flight? – the redhead suddenly remembered the unwanted trip.

-We have all time in the world. – answered the brunette, but added seeing the other woman confusing look – Come with me, Red.

-What? – Barbara stopped moving, she just froze.

-Come with me to Paris. – Helena smiled, but inside she was scared. She didn't want to leave her new found love for even a minute.

-I'd love to… - and that was the truth, but she didn't do things on an impulse. - … but I have school and … Dinah…

-Ow, come on! You have like two more days before summer break and I bet the kids won't learn anything in these two last days. – the brunette wanted Barbara to go so much. It would be just the two of them, like a honey moon. – And I know Dinah won't mind and she and Alfred are big enough to stay alone for few days. Come on, say yes.

The redhead looked at her. She wanted to go. Really wanted, so why not. Helena was right, school is almost finished and Dinah would probably be happy with the things between the brunette and herself. But still it was not her style to just leave everything and go on a crazy tour. Because with Helena it wouldn't be just a sight-seeing trip.

To tell the truth, with her lover she felt years younger. For so many years she had responsibilities like crime fighting, then Dinah. She missed having fun and be carefree. Even when she was teenager, she was more serious then her friends. Sure, she joked a lot, but often no one understood it or thought it was funny. Guessed she needed someone like Helena, who would take her away from problems for a while. The brunette was like a little devil sitting on her shoulders and talking her into bad things. Things she always wanted to try, but never had guts or need to do it alone.

-Alright… - she answered shyly.

-Does this mean yes? – Helena smiled happily kissing Barbara again and again. – You will come with me to Paris?

-Yes, Hel, I will go with you anywhere. I love you.

-I love you too, Red.

**The End**

**or maybe just the beginning...**

* * *

I hope you liked it :)**  
**


End file.
